The Vampire Rapist
by DamonIanforever
Summary: Damon and the gang race against time to try and find the newcomer of the town, a sick vampire who likes to rape young girls. All the while Elena is trying to choose which Salvatore brother, if she picks either, she wants to be with. Please READ THE WARNINGS INSIDE, VERY IMPORTANT! Rated M of a reason. R&R please. Always welcome good and bad ones. Thank you for reading. x
1. One

**A/N: Okay this is a new story I have come up with. I have written the first four chapters already. I would like to apologize for my other stories. I was trying to do too much at once, so now I have deleted them and I am just going to concentrate on this one before starting a new one. **

**Warnings: PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**First, there is a lot of of explicit scenes in this chapter. **

**Secondly there will be a lot of disturbing content. If at all you find this offensive then please turn back. It will be quite explicit rape scenes in this story. **

**The first chapter won't have any of the characters in. The second one will. This chapter is purely from the rapist point of view. **

**Please turn back if you don't want to read it. This story is rated M for a reason. **

**No under-age people please, I'd rather not be in trouble for you reading this. **

**Okay enough of the warnings, I just hope you take notice of them, they are quite important. **

**Now on with the story. Please, let me know what you think. Your thoughts are always welcome, good or bad. Just don't criticize, give advice, I'm more likely to listen. **

**Enough rambling, here's the first chapter. **

** One**

_The relaxing sound of the trees rustled in the distance, the moon shone down upon the darkened street, and all I could hear was the sound of her footsteps echoing against the concrete floor. Her heart hammering in her chest, the blood pulsing through her veins. I could smell the summer rain in the air, I could smell her delicious fear. I thrived off it. It was my life-line. I enjoy the hunt of a frightened girl. _

_I walk calmly down the street, my eyes burning_ _into her retreating form. I'm in no rush to claim her. The hunt is the best part, it's what all vampire's got excited about. _

_I watch her speed round the corner, her breathing becoming louder and louder as her heart beat thumped against her rib cage, faster and faster. _

_I stop, no longer able to see her. I do not panic, not like any other human predator. No, instead I turn to the left and spot a pitch black alley. _

_A smile curved across my lips, my fangs start aching at the prospect of tasting her blood, feeling it trickle down my throat. _

_I slowly walk down the alley. _

_A human would not be able to see, but with my vampire eye sight, I can see perfectly. _

_I hear the footsteps once again. They're coming toward me. I stop. _

_She thinks she's smart. She thinks she's outsmarted me by back tracking. She thinks I'm still behind her. Oh, how wrong she is. _

_I slowly step backward and turn the corner. Yet again I stop, waiting for her to come to me. The sounds of her blood, her heart, her breathing, and her footsteps are getting closer and closer with each passing moment. _

_ I_

_wait, anticipating what is to come next, My fangs are aching with need. My mouth waters with want. My groin grows with lust. This is it. This is what I was made to do. _

_I see her step out of the alley. The street light, illuminates her face as she bends over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She does not see me, which pleases me immensely. It's not the time for me to reveal myself quite yet. _

_I see sweat glistening across her forehead. A single line of the salty substance trickles down her puffed out cheek. I can hear her hard breathing, and her beating heart. I can smell her blood. The hunt is almost over, which saddens me. I crave the hunt of prey. _

_I take a moment to memorize every feature. Piercing blue eyes, shoulder length blond hair, perky little breasts and tiny frame. She really is picture perfect. Delicious. She can't be more than sixteen. But that doesn't bother me. Not at all. I just want her blood. I want her body. I want to watch death drain from her, to see the life escape her eyes. She is what I want. _

_She straightens up, and glances up the street where she had disappeared only a few minutes ago. The small breeze allows her face to cool slightly. Her breathing is back under control and, where as before she was terrified, now she holds determination._

_This will not do. She needs to be the frightened girl she is. _

_It is time. Time for the hunt to end. To take what's mine. _

_I slyly step out from my hiding place and creep up behind her. She has not heard me yet. I watch as she goes to take a step forward. _

_With my vampire speed, I clap my hand across her mouth, while my arm grips her round her tiny waist. I drag her to my body, holding her close. I can smell her fear as her heart starts beating erratically. She squirms, trying to break my hold, but it doesn't relent. She's trapped. She's mine. _

_I pull her toward the darkened alley, walking slowly backward. Still she is squirming. _

_When I reach the middle of the alley, I push her up against the wall so that she is facing me. I want her to see my face, I want her to know who is going to end her right here, right now. Her beautiful eyes are wide and terrified. My groin grows to an alarming thickness and strains against my black jeans. _

_I pull out some masking tape, and unravel it before placing it over her mouth. I stick my nose in her hair and inhale the scent of strawberry soap and sweat. My eyes roll back into my head, as the pleasure of it consumes. _

_Quickly I regain my bearings. I pull away, holding her shoulders to the brick wall. As I look into her eyes, they plead with me not to do this. My human part feels a pang of guilt but I do not listen to it. _

_I stroke her soft cheek and smile down at her. "This has to happen." I whisper. She's trembling now, which only urges me on. _

_I move my hand slowly down her jaw line, down her delicate neck, until I reach her green silk blouse. I tear it open and gaze down at her laced covered breasts. Perfect. I move lower as her chest rises and falls. She doesn't want this, she just wants it to be over quickly, but I can't allow that. _

_My hand cups her right breast through the bra. I can feel her heat. My breathing grows heavier as I think about what I am about to do. I flick her nipple through the lacy bra, pinching it. My hand moves between her breasts and I grip the bra. In one movement I pull it off her. The sound of ripping clothes echoes in the stillness of the night. _

_I twirl my tongue round one nipple before taking it in my mouth and start sucking it. Her breathing has accelerated even more as she realises my intent is not to kill her first, but to torture. _

_She tastes so divine. It's not nearly enough. _

_I move my hands down her toned stomach until it reaches the edges of her skinny jeans. I hold her hands above her head in one grip as I keep the torture going on her nipple. I bite it hard, and I hear the muffled scream she ignites. _

_Once again she squirms, trying to break free. I take no notice. Instead I rip on her jeans, the button springs free and clangs somewhere in the distance. _

_I tear at her jeans with one hand. _

_Before long she is bare beneath me. I bring my mouth from her breasts and gaze down at her perfectly trimmed curls of hair below. This is becoming too much and the strain on my groin is becoming unbearable. I need a release and fast. Not yet though. I want to play first. I want to enjoy my time with her._

_I look deep into her eyes and they still beg me not to do this. I feel unnerved by the depth of that one look, I should look away, concentrate on the task at hand, but I cannot. I am fixated on the bulging blue eyes. _

_Reaching down, my finger slides up her slit. She feels so warm and – wet? This beautiful, young girl is wet for me. She knows it as well. _

_I tap her clitoris with my index finger, once, twice – I start moving in a small circle, slowly at first. She squirms and squirms. Trying to fight me. _

_Faster and faster I get. Her heart is beating faster. The breathing coming from her nose is deep. Her body is heating at a fast rate. _

_Still I go faster and faster, trying to bring her over the edge. _

_I watch as her head drops back against the wall, her eyes close, her body trembles. This is it. Faster and faster I go. Her body shakes with her orgasm. She rocks against my hand, trying to ride it out. Eventually, her heart slows and her body stops trembling. I pull my hand away and lick my fingers. Mmm! She tastes delicious. Her eyes open and she is disgusted with herself. I can see it. She did not want this, she did not want to enjoy. But acceptance as made a home within her. She is accepting her fate. _

_I become angry. This is not how it is suppose to be. She is suppose to fight me, be terrified of me. But she's not, not any more. I can feel my anger bubble over. _

_I let her hands go and take a step back. I reach for the tape and rip it of her. She let's out a startle gasp. Taking a deep breath, I come to a decision. _

_I feel my fangs coming forth. Feel my face changing. I watch her expression. Now she is scared. Her heart is beating fast once again. She looks up and down the alley, planning an escape, but knows it won't happen. She tries to melt into the wall behind her. _

_I am happy once again. This girl is afraid. _

_I reach for my jeans and unbutton them. She watches with scared eyes as I smile an evil smile at her. I push them down. My cock springs free, standing to attention. I take the few small steps toward her. Once again she is trying to hide away from me, but still keeping her eyes fixated on my large form. _

_I grab her hips and pull her lower half toward me. My cock touching her delicious pussy. I want her, and I want her now. _

_Gripping her ass, I lift her up and she is trying to push me away. I just laugh at her attempts. My hands move her legs to wrap round my waist. My cock touching her entrance. It throbs with wanted pleasure, the end becomes wet with anticipation. _

_I push her hard into the wall and she lets out a scream at the impact. I quickly cup her mouth with one hand, and place the other just bedside her head. In one movement, I ram my cock into her tight pussy. She let's out a muffled scream. Her hands push at my shoulders, trying to release herself. She shakes her head, begging me to let her go. I smell her earlier arousal and it turns me on. _

_Slowly I pull out of her and thrust back in. Again and again I do it, each time she lets out a scream. I concentrate on my actions now, sweat glistens across my face, and drips down my nose. _

_It's not enough. I pick up my speed, faster and faster. Each time I hit her sweet spot. I can feel her pussy clenching my throbbing cock as I move in and out. Her back scrapes against the wall the harder I get. My own breathing becomes accelerated. _

_I feel her body trembling, she's going to orgasm again. Brilliant. She shakes her head. She doesn't want this, she doesn't want it to make her cum. _

_But it does. I feel her liquid coat my cock. _

_My own balls tighten, I'm close. I allow my fangs to appear. Quickly I throw my head back as my orgasm explodes into this girl. I shout loudly, piercing the silent night. My eyes are tight shut. _

_The pleasure consumes me as I feel her try to push me off her. _

_When my orgasm subsides. I smile down at her dreamily. She is now frozen in terror. Her eyes wonder what my next move is. Once again I throw my head back and bring it back down. My fangs piercing her skin. She shrieks at the pain. I tear into her throat. The blood flows freely into my mouth. It tastes better than I ever imagined. My cock is still throbbing from my orgasm, pulsing inside her still. _

_Blood dribbles down my throat as I pull on her wound. I let out a satisfied moan. Still she shrieks beneath my hand. I take no notice. _

_I can hear her heart slow. She is coming to the end now. It's time for it to end for her. The torture in going to be finally over. _

_With one last pull, he heart stops completely. _

_ I retract my fangs. Her eyes are wide open in fear. As I remove my hand, I notice her mouth is going open in mid scream. _

_I tap her face and it moves, lifelessly to the side. She is dead. It is over for her. _

_I grip her chin and hold her head up. I stare down at her and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. _

_My once flaccid cock, grows within her. I am turned on by this dead beauty. _

_Once I am fully erect, I start moving once more. Starting faster than the last time. Faster and faster I go. The only sound is my low groaning. She is dead and it turns me on so much. Just thinking about how much she fought me, how her life slipped away. It make me go faster. _

_I once again feel my balls tighten and with an explosion I yell out, screwing my eyes shut. I cum within her dead pussy. _

_Finally I am satisfied. Slowly I pull out. Her legs drop to the floor as I hold her up. I lie her gently on the floor and pull my jeans back up, fasting them. I feel a wet patch form at my crotch. I will go back to the bed and breakfast soon and clean myself up. _

_First I have to sort this wonderful dead girl out. _

_I grab her clothes and place them across her bare body, place her hands on top of her stomach, so that they overlap. I close her mouth, and close her eyes. I stroke her hair out of her face and smooth it over. _

_There complete. Someone will find her tomorrow. Someone will give her a proper burial. _

_I slowly retreat back down the alley. All I can think of is tomorrow night. _

_Tomorrow night the hunt will start again. _

_Tomorrow night I will be able to have that same pleasure. _

_Tomorrow is another day of pleasures. _

**A/N: Okay there it is. Sorry if this offended anyone. Not all chapter will be like this. I promise. Please, review. I look forward to hearing your thoughts. **


	2. Two

**A/N: First off I would like to say a few words about the last chapter. Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback, I really wasn't expecting quite so many reviews. It really does mean everything. I am currently planning on writing a novel and I wanted to test a way of writing. I never expected to receive so much response on it. But don't worry I won't be writing it just yet, or planning it for that matter, I will be concentrating solely on this story – right until the very end. **

**I hope this chapter meets your expectations. **

**There is a some warnings I would like to put across before we get to the main event. Number one: There is no Delena in this chapter. Number two: There is no real disturbing detail in this one. I will put a warning before the chapters that do. Number three. This is from Elena's and Damon's point of view. I haven't quite decided if I'll be adding more POV's in this story. I'm just letting it flow. **

**Now that the warnings are out of the way, I would like to ask of you could continue to support my story and keep reviewing, it really does mean everything to me. Thank you. **

**Enough of my rambling, it really is time for the main event... Enjoy!**

** Two**

The sun burned through her mint green curtains, blinding her as her eyelids drifted open. It took only a moment for her brown eyes to become accustomed to the brightness. She tried to blink away the sleep as the dream she had been having came forth. It was such a pleasant dream, which made a change. For the past year all her dreams had concerned the heartbreak, pain, and horrors of the vampire world. Now all the evil had been banished from Mystic Falls, and Elena Gilbert was safe – for now, last night was the first night that she had such a pleasant dream. It was almost silly when she thought back to it. She had found Mr. Right, had lots of babies, the perfect house, the perfect garden, a perfect job, and most importantly a perfect life. A small smile graced her lips as she pictured the dream. It was absolutely perfect in every way.

Elena stretched her arms above her head as she stared at her pearly white ceiling, but not really concentrating on it. No, she was too busy remembering the dream.

The smile soon disappeared, her eyebrows knitted together. She will never be able to have that life. Not as long as she had the Salvatore brothers in her life.

Her ex boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore, was a vampire. He's a bit of a problem drinker when it comes to blood. For years he had been on his animal diet. He didn't want to feed on humans. How could he? He couldn't control himself, no matter how hard he tried.

Then Klaus came along, took him away, fed him blood, and made him the ripper he once was back in the 20's.

Klaus is dead now. They got Stefan back, and as a bonus, Elena was now safe. But something had changed while trying to get Stefan back. Stefan's older brother, Damon Salvatore, had somehow wormed his way into her heart. He had protected her when she really needed him, he held her when her heart was breaking into a million pieces because she missed his brother, he stood by her when she went stir crazy over finding Stefan. He had really been her rock, and somehow she had fallen for him.

For months she tried to deny she felt anything for him. But everyone knew. Even Stefan. However, when Stefan finally got back on the horse, and came home, he pretended nothing had changed. In a way that had annoyed her more than anything, because things _had _changed. He had attacked her, bitten her, treated her like trash. How can he expect everything to go back to normal between them? As well as that, there was Damon. Damon was in love with her as well.

She didn't want to hurt anyone. But no matter what she decides, someone will get hurt.

Damon was always on her mind, day and night. How can she be with Stefan while all she thought about was Damon? Caroline had told her to just tell Stefan the truth, tell him that she needed to work things out, sort her feelings out for each brother, that she needed time for just that.

When she spoke to Stefan yesterday evening, it was at the Boarding house. The drive over there was torture, she had gone over her side of the conversation in her head, over and over again. Elena had every intention to take Caroline's advice, to tell the truth. But when she got there, sat Stefan down, she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him that she had fallen for his brother. She didn't exactly lie, she just didn't tell him the whole truth. He seemed to understand that she needed to process everything, understand everything, sort things out. This just made her feel even worse.

When she had returned home, she scolded herself for not telling him everything, he didn't deserve her vague excuses.

Now, led in bed, it all came back to her. Why didn't she just be completely honest with him? That was the one thing she always prided herself on, and now she had gone against everything she believed in.

Since Klaus she had changed immensely. Her friends didn't tell her, not Bonnie, not Caroline, not Jeremy, not Tyler, not Stefan. No one. But she could see it in their eyes, every time they looked at her, every time they spoke she could hear it in their voices.

Then just after Klaus's death, Damon visited her. It wasn't a surprise, he would always drop by just to check on her. Elena couldn't remember how the conversation started, but somehow it had turned into a deep and meaningful one. One of the things she liked about Damon was he always told her the truth no matter how much it would hurt. So when she had confided in him about what she thought her friends were thinking, he had told her the truth.

She had changed. But it doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing. She could turn it into something positive. Elena was now stronger, more confident, more strong minded. But she also held a slightly more selfish streak, nothing extravagant. Just a smudge. Damon had told her he liked that about her, he always thought she should be number one priority.

What shocked her the most wasn't what he said, it was how she felt about it. He had made her happy, warm, and loved.

A sharp knock sounded on the door, startling her from her thoughts of one Damon Salvatore. "Come in," she shouted through the stillness of her room. Her voice had sounded croaky, still full of sleep. Elena pulled her thick green blanket up to her chin as she watched the door swing open.

In the door way stood one of her best friends, Caroline Forbes. She always made an effort with her looks, a nice baby pink tight top, a pair of tight skinny jeans, a pair of high-heeled pink ankle boots with black laces. Her blonde curls bounced across her shoulder as she pounced her way to Elena. Her smile was infectious and Elena couldn't help but smile back. Her good mood from the morning soundly back within her grasp.

"Hey," Caroline screeched.

"Hey, you're up and about early." Elena moved her head slightly so she could get a better look at her best friend as she sat down on the edge of her bed. One leg curled under bum, while the other dangled over the edge, she leaned on one arm and shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. Too busy worrying about Tyler."

Elena pushed herself to a sitting potion, knowing that Caroline was going to need her undivided attention for this talk. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing, per say," she said slowly. "It's just... he's still acting really weird. He's still not himself. He's priding himself on being a hybrid, every time I slag Klaus of, Tyler is right there, backing him up."

Elena thought about this for a moment, wondering herself what is going on with him as well. "Does it really matter? Klaus is dead. He can't control Tyler any more."

"Then why is Tyler still acting like this? Surely the sire bond should have been broken with the douches death."

"Yeah... that doesn't make sense." The terrible thought also occurring to her. She hadn't thought about that little fact. Of course this was her selfish side coming out. She had, yet again, been to wrapped up in her own problems with the brothers to even take notice what Caroline was going through. Instantly she started hating herself for it. How could she be such a terrible friend?

She looked down at her hands that had curled themselves into each other. Shame filled her to the brim.

"Hey, Elena, don't do that." Caroline's voice broke the silence.

"Do what?" She looked up at her friend, confusion etched onto her face.

"You know what. I purposely didn't tell you because I knew that you had your own things to sort out."

"That doesn't excuse what a lousy friend I've been."

"True." Caroline jumped to her feet, determined by some new purpose. "Okay, this is a bit depressing for first thing in the morning. I think we're in need of cheering up. How about you get dressed, meet me downstairs and we can go get breakfast, then hit the mall to do some much deserved shopping."

Once again, Caroline's smile was infectious. "Okay."

Caroline clapped her hands together and bounced out the room. Elena shook her head in astonishment. How can her mood just change like that?

She pushed herself out of bed and went to get changed.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

Damon Salvatore poured himself another glass of Bourbon as he contemplated the phone call he had received only mere minutes ago. It had been Sheriff Forbes. She seemed worried, explained that he needed to get to the police station as soon as he could. Of course he wanted to know why, but she said she would rather talk when he got there, it wasn't something she wanted to talk about over the phone. Then she had hung up, leaving him confused and wondering.

He took a sip of his drink and felt it burn down his throat, he closed his eyes as he relished the taste. The feeling welcoming and warm.

He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn around. He knew who it was. Stefan. He didn't want to acknowledge his brothers broodiness on this sunny morning, not when there was more pressing matters. He kept his silence, waiting for his brother to make a move first. He hoped Stefan would just turn and leave, leave him to his thoughts, of course he never got what he wanted.

"Have you spoken to Elena today?" he asked, concern lacing his voice, making him sound more broodier than ever.

"Nope, should I have?" Damon responded keeping his back to him. He took another sip of his drink, hoping that was all Stefan wanted and would just leave.

"Well, no," He paused briefly. "I tried ringing her. There was no answer."

"So?" Boredom was clear in his voice, he wanted to make it obvious that he really didn't care for what his brother had to say.

"It's not like her. I'm worried."

"I say it again, so?"

"What if something's happened to her?"

Damon let out a sigh, placed his glass on his mini bar and finally turned to face his brother. "The big bad evil of this town is dead. We should be celebrating, enjoying the time we have, safe and sound. Not continuing to look over our shoulders. Just give her space, Stefan, or you'll end up suffocating her."

"But what if-"

"She's probably still asleep, or maybe she's in the shower. So quite brooding." Damon paced across the library and grabbed his black leather jack, flung it over his shoulder and strode pass Stefan.

"Where're you going?" Stefan voice made him pause and turn.

"Out."

"I can see that, but where?"

Another sigh from Damon. "I don't have to check in with you every time I leave this house. I do have my own life, that funnily enough doesn't revolve around you or Elena."

"I didn't me-"

"Stefan," He took a step toward his brother, and placed his free hand on Stefan's shoulder, and squeezed gently. "I say this with complete sincerity: I really, really don't care what you have to say."

Without another word he strode out of the room and through the house. As he stepped outside, the sun burned his eyes, but he was use it by now and paid no attention. His shoes crunched against the gavel as he made his way to his blue Camaro. He searched his jeans pocket for his keys.

His brothers voice sounded from behind, starling him. "Can you just go check on her, please?"

Slowly Damon turned to face his younger brother, he could see the pleading behind the green eyes of his, the grim line of his mouth, his jaw twitching. He was really worried and he really needed Damon to do this. Damon hated that look, he knew he would have to say yes now, if only to make his little brother happy. Of course, he would need to keep up his image, so a bit of a fight was needed first.

"Why can't you do it? I'm kind of busy today."

Stefan closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Because I can't see her, not now."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"She broke up with me, Damon."

This got his attention. The good, deeply in love couple had broken up. "Why?" he asked trying to keep his voice neutral.

"She says it's because she needs to sort some things out, she was quite vague on the details. Honestly, I can kind of figure it out."

"Oh," he took a step toward his brother. "What do you think she has to figure out?"

Stefan allowed a sigh to escape his lips but otherwise stayed silent, considering how best to answer the question as he eyed up his brother. Damon didn't know what she had to figure out but like Stefan, he could guess.

After a moment, Stefan finally spoke, his voice quiet and distant, "I think she needs to figure out her feelings for you."

Damon's eyes grew wide, that wasn't what he was thinking at all. He thought it had something to do with Stefan's ripper time with Klaus, or that fact he had treated her like crap. Or maybe it was whether she wanted to be with a vampire.

He opened and closed his mouth unsure of what he should say. _Don't get your hopes up. Don't do this to yourself, you're only going to get burned in the end. _

Stefan's voice broke through his reverie, "You really don't have a clue do you?"

"What?" Finally he found his voice.

"Elena has feelings for you."

"I know," he said quietly, not looking his brother in the eyes.

"So why do you seem so shocked by it."

"I'm shocked that now you're back, safe and healthy that you think she broke up with you because she needs to figure out her feelings for me."

"Well why not? It's obvious."

"You weren't here all summer. All she wanted was you back. Yes, she kissed me. But that was nothing but a moment of weakness on her part. She doesn't want me, not like she wants you. Everything she did was to get you back and to protect her friends. And that's how it will always be."

Silence for a moment as Stefan took in those words. "You really think so?"

Damon rolled his eyes as he noticed the happier tone his voice had taken. "Yes, now if you don't mind I have to be somewhere, and yes I will drop in to check on Elena."

"Ring me after, just to let me know she's okay."

"Fine."

No more words were said as Damon climbed into his car and drove away from the house. Watching in the rear view mirror as Stefan went back inside and the house got smaller and smaller the farther he drove.

One brother dealt with, he thought, now for the next task at hand, call Elena.

He typed her number into his cell and held it to his ear. He listened to the continuous ringing. Voice-mail. He hung up and started typing a text message: _Y r u not answering ur phone? Stefan is worrying. _He sent it and waited for the reply, all the while keeping his eyes on the road.

A few minutes later, his phone beeped, alerting him to a new text message, it read: _Sorry. Didn't mean 2 worry any1. I'm fine. Going shopping with Caroline 2day, no need for Stefan to panic._

Great, at least she answered the message. But, why didn't she answer the phone? Maybe she didn't want to speak to either Salvatore brother, not if she's trying to figure things out. No, she's in love with Stefan. Elena may find him attractive but her heart will always lie with Stefan. That's the way it will always be.

He pulled up to the curb outside the police station and stepped out into the cool air of the morning. He pulled on his jacket and let it hang open. He took a glance up at the old, weathering building and started toward it when he heard his name being called. "Damon, Damon wait."

He turned around and saw Liz Forbes racing down the street toward him. He smiled a warm smile as she approached, she stopped in front of him. Damon noticed her accelerated heartbeat, her ragged breathing, but what made his smile drop was the grim face she held.

"What's up?"

"I can't stop, I gotta be at Carol Lockwood's house in fifteen minutes. I need you to look at some crime scene photos and notes for me. I need to know what you make of them."

"Do you think it's another vampire?" All amusement of Liz running, trying to catch up with him had evaporated into the fresh air.

"That's exactly what I think. Of course you will need to confirm it for me. All the signs are there." She held up the folder and offered it to him. "I will need your confirmation as soon as you can give it to me. It really is important. I got Carol on my back, she wants to know if this town has another vampire problem. So I may need your help catching this... vampire." She sighed and tilted her head to one side.

"Right," he took the folder. "I will take a look at it right away."

Liz sighed again, this time out of relief. "Thank you, Damon. I really don't know what I would do without you.

"No problem."

"Okay, well I have to go update Carol now."

He watched as she turned and half walked, and half ran to her cruiser. He looked down at the folder and saw one of the pictures. He noticed the bite mark on her neck, the fear in her eyes, but what caught his attention was how naked she was. She had no clothes on, her nipples stood to attention and her pubic hair trimmed to perfection. If this was a vampire feeding, why the hell was she naked? It wasn't a vampire's MO. It didn't make sense. He focused on the girls face, and quickly gasped, this girl didn't look much older than sixteen, just a kid.

This needed all of his attention, whoever done this was one sick pervert. He wanted to read the notes as soon as possible. He headed back to his car, every intention to read those notes. As he drove out of the town centre, his thoughts that were once occupied by Elena, were now solely focused on this case.

This was going to be a very, sick, and interesting read for him.


	3. Three

**A/N: ****Thank you for such a great response on the last chapter. It really does mean everything to me. **

**Sorry it took me longer to edit this chapter, I've been suffering with a terrible migraine these past couple of days, found it very hard to concentrate on the smallest of tasks let alone edit a chapter. Well, anyway here it is, finally. **

**Hope you enjoy, although I should warn you that not much goes on in this chapter, it's kind of a filler one. **

**Enjoy!**

** Three **

Later that afternoon, Elena pushed through the front door with some difficulty, the endless supply of bags weighed her down. With a huff she placed them down on floor, turned around and saw Caroline following her. Caroline copied her by placing her bags opposite Elena's and shut the door behind her.

After the text from Damon, she had felt really guilty for putting both Salvatore brothers through all the worry. She hadn't meant to panic anyone, she just wanted space. Something Stefan wasn't able to do. She knew Damon had only text her because Stefan wanted him to check on her, but she also knew that Damon would have held a small hand-full as well. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have text her. Of course, he was too pride worthy to allow anyone to see it, that was why he had stated that Stefan was the one worrying. She thought about phoning Stefan, letting him know she was fine and there was no need for a panic. However, her cowardice got in the way and she couldn't bring herself to do it. After much convincing, Caroline had stated that Damon would tell Stefan.

The rest of the day had gone smoothly, she had felt like a normal human girl again, shopping to the hearts content. It had improved her mood considerably and she felt stronger than ever.

She walked through to the lounge and placed herself on the leather couch, sighing in relief. She took her shoes off her aching feet and leaned back, crossing her feet, and stretching her legs out in front of her. Closing her eyes, she basked in the stillness of the house. She felt Caroline sink down next to her and hoped that she could stay quiet just for a few minutes. Of course this was Caroline Forbes, always the talker.

"So, did you have fun today?"

"Hmm!"

"Good." Silence followed. After a few seconds, Caroline spoke again. "Have you figured anything out yet?"

Elena's eyes sprang open as she looked at her best friend. "What do you mean?"

"With Stefan and Damon, of course."

"Oh, um... not really."

"Okay, what does _that _mean?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Care. Every time I think of Stefan, all I can see is him falling of the wagon again. Hurting me again. Do I really want to give him my heart again if that is all that will happen?"

"I suppose. And what about Damon?"

"What about him?"

"Oh, come on, Elena," Caroline sighed as she rolled her eyes. "What do you think of when you think of Damon?"

Elena considered the question for a moment. What did she think of when she thought of him, which was all the time these days? "I suppose I think about seeing him. Wondering what he's doing. Wondering where he is, if he's thinking of me at all. But I also think about all the dumb things he's done. Like breaking Jeremy's neck, turning Abby, forcing feeding me his blood. The list is endless."

"Yeah, sounds like he's the one confusing you, not Stefan. This isn't about which brother to choose."

"It isn't?" Caroline shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing across her shoulders.

"No, sounds to me like you don't want to be with Stefan, you don't trust him enough. It's about whether you should be with Damon or not."

"Yeah I suppose." Once again Elena leaned back and closed her eyes. What was she going to do? Her good mood from the shopping trip had vanished now, confusion and sorrow settling in.

"Okay, I have to get home, drop my shopping off and go see Tyler." She stood up and Elena followed. They walked to the front door, where Caroline picked up her bags. She flung herself round Elena. "Thank you for today, I really needed it."

"No problem, Care. I needed it to."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Elena opened the door for her friend and watched as she started making her way down the porch. Elena was just about to shut the door when Caroline paused, cocked her head to one side and spun round on the spot. Her eyes narrowed at Elena, and Elena watched with weariness.

"Just think about something for me will you?"

"O-kay." She spoke slowly he guard instantly rising for defence.

"Just think about why Damon had done all those things. There's a reason behind it, see if you can figure it out."

"O-kay." she said slowly again. Caroline smiled warmly at her and headed back down the front yard and to her car.

Elena closed the door and headed back to the lounge. Once again, she placed herself on the leather couch and basked in the silence of the house.

She thought back to Caroline's words. There's a reason why Damon did those things. But what? What would drive him to do that?

She let out a heavy sigh and tried to banish all thought of Damon Salvatore, at least for an hour or so. Unfortunately it was easier said than done. Because for the hundredth time that day, he was yet again on her mind. Oh, what was she going to do?

The Camaro pulled into the gravel driveway of the boarding house, and the engine cut out. Silence filled the small confinements of the car as Damon drifted off into thought. As much as he tried, he just couldn't get the image of such a young girl out of his head. Her lifeless form was tattooed onto his mind, blinding his vision. Now he had to go and read the damn report. How was he going to do that? Not many things made him sick to his stomach, but this, this had made him want to vomit.

Startling him the door of the drivers side of his car swung open. He glanced at his brother, who was leaning in, confusion and concern evident within his eyes. Great, he thought, just what he needed, his brooding brother once again on his back about the dearest Elena.

"What you sat out here for?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" He turned his head to send his gaze back out of the windscreen. He noticed the swirl of the leaves in the trees, there was a small breeze, a chilling one. The day had started of really nice and sunny, now it was becoming colder the closer it got to nightfall. Not that he could feel it. That was one positive thing for a vampire, not being able to feel the cold or the heat. Everything just felt perfect.

"Uh, no."

"Then don't ask." Damon muttered, hoping that Stefan would just move out of his way and leave him the hell alone.

"Sorry. So, uh..." Stefan paused and Damon knew what was coming next. This was the conversation he really didn't much care for, not at the moment anyway, not when he had more pressing matters at hand. All he wanted to do was go and grab a glass of bourbon and read these report files. Preferably away from his brother. Don't get him wrong, Damon loved his brother dearly, he was, after all, the only living relative he had left. They had both been through so much together and in the end, Damon would always back his little brother up, no matter what. Except sometimes, it all became too much. There was only so much of Stefan he could take. They were two completely different people, Stefan was the more level headed brother, the one who always played it safe, always the suck up, especially to Elena. Always had to play the good brother, the kind brother. Where as Damon was more for having fun and living in the moment. He liked risks and he always made the difficult decisions, the ones that no one else liked making. He didn't much like it either, and frankly it always made him out to be the big bad vampire that everyone should be weary of. But that was the way he preferred it. That was his rightful place. He may have fallen in love with Elena, would do pretty much anything for her, but that didn't mean he had suddenly gone soft. A lot of people thought that, that he'd gone soft with love, so he made sure that he worked extra hard to prove to everyone that they were all wrong. That he could still be bad.

Yes, the two Salvatore brothers were completely different in every way, but they loved each other conditionally and would do anything for one another, when it came down to it.

Well, today was just one of those days that Stefan really should just leave him alone. Already he had endured enough of his brother to last him a life time. But Stefan really wasn't getting it.

"You've been gone all day, where you been?" That wasn't the question he was expecting, and he quickly tried to hide his surprise.

"Just had some thinking to do."

"About?"

"I think question time is over now." Damon rolled his eyes and hoped once again that Stefan would just get the hint that he really wasn't in the mood.

"Have you spoke to Elena?" Of course, Stefan would ignore all the signals that Damon was sending his way.

"No, answer phone and before you ask, she's fine. I got a text of her."

"I text her as well," Stefan said thoughtfully, raising his eyes up to the sky before landing them back onto Damon. "Why wouldn't she answer my texts?"

Damon allowed a sigh to escape. All this insecurity issues his brother had going was really starting to get on his nerves. "I don't know, Stefan. Maybe if you eased off a bit, she would answer you."

Stefan scoffed a little. "Right, so you're telling me that not once have you called her, gave her space?"

"I'm not saying that. But then again Elena didn't ask me to give her space now, did she?" Damon had enough. He shoved past his brother, leaving the car door open, he strode up the drive way. The gravel crunched under his slim black shoes, his hair bounced slightly and his hand gripped the folder. He reached his mini bar in record time at human speed.

He grabbed a crystal glass and the glass bottle that held the bourbon. He pulled out the stopper and poured himself a generous glass. The liquid splashed up the sides and swirled deliciously. He put the bottle down and gripped the glass. Just as he brought the glass to his lips, he heard footsteps from behind him. With a grumble he spun around and faced his brother.

"What was that suppose to mean?"

"Ugh! Give it up, will you? It's getting so boring. Change the goddamn record. I am sick to death of hearing your fucking struggle with Elena. If you haven't realised yet, I have more important things to think about other than your fucking love life."

Damon watched as Stefan's mouth dropped open. Inside he was smiling with glee, it was nice to know that he still held the ability to surprise and shock.

"Um... okay. What's that?" Good, Damon thought, he's changing the subject.

Damon looked down at the folder that he had placed on the mini table. He shrugged and brought the glass to his lips.

"Damon," said Stefan, in that tone that always shouted that he shouldn't mess around, and just be honest.

Of course, Damon pretended to think about it. It seemed childish but all the same very entertaining at seeing his younger brother squirm for him to hurry up and just answer the damn question.

After a moment, and another sip of the burning liquid, he spoke, "It's just a crime report. Liz wants me to look over it."

"Does she think it's a vampire?"

"Yes, but she isn't too sure, that's why she's having me look over it."

"What if it is a vampire? What do we do about it?" Stefan was sounding more and more concerned with each word.

"It's nothing to worry about, not yet anyway. If it is a vampire then we'll get the gang together and figure it out... somehow."

"Okay," Stefan paused and Damon took another sip of his drink. He could feel the liquid burn down his throat and relished in it. After such a shock of seeing that photo, and knowing how disturbing the report would be, he would need all the alcohol he could get.

After a few seconds, Stefan said, "Want any help?"

"No, you run along and do whatever it is you kids do, if I need help I'll let you know."

Stefan narrowed his eyes at the comment but clearly decided it wasn't the time to start an argument. "Okay, I'm going out hunting."

Stefan turned to walk away when Damon shouted to his back, "I hope it's the bunny kind you're hunting for."

Damon couldn't help but smile a Cheshire cat smile inside as he watched all the muscles in Stefan's body go taut. He had gotten to his brother and he prided himself for it. "It is." That was all he said before disappearing out the door.

Damon once again lifted the glass to his lips, paused, wondering if there will be another interruption. When it became obvious there wasn't going to be, he gulped the rest of his drink down in one, let out a sigh, eyed the glass quickly, and placed it down on the counter top of his personal mini bar.

He grabbed the red paper folder and strode across to the brown leather couch. Sank down into it and eyed the folder suspiciously. He doubted very much that he was ready to read the report after seeing the photograph. But still he forced himself to open it up.

He stretched his legs out and crossed his feet over as his eyes scanned the words. First the report stated her name: _Amelia Brown. _Then her age and date of birth: _February 19 1996 – 16 years old. _Then it stated her address, Damon's whole body went tense as the words popped out. The address was two doors down from Elena. As he processed this, he became instantly grateful for Stefan's interference with her safety, he was pleased that Stefan had persuaded him to ring her, contact her to find out if she was safe.

He glanced up from the report and gazed out of the window. Dark had now descended down upon them, and the moon could be seen in the blackness of the sky, so bright and round all on it's own.

He gazed back down at the report, the rest was all about who her parents were, both doctors, and any siblings, none. He read that she went to an all girls school, a very expensive one. Oh, a posh family, he thought. But all of this wasn't what he wanted to know. He needed to know if a vampire did this, or some sick and twisted human.

He flipped the page over, and started reading the crime scene report. Nothing was found, her clothes were found draped over, no hairs or fibres discovered, no murder weapon if there was one to be found. It's not like the police can bring in vampire teeth as evidence.

As he continued to scan the page, he quickly came to the conclusion that nothing had been found. So he flipped the page again, this time coming to the autopsy report. It sated at the top of the page that it was incomplete. Still Damon continued to read.

Once again his eyes scanned the typed words on the piece of white paper. It stated that there were two puncture wounds in the neck, and smaller puncture wounds between them, forming a complete circle, it was described as looking like a bite mark, a mouth. This was starting to sound more and more like a vampire with each passing word.

Still he forced himself to read. Swabs were done and was pushed through with quicker results. He gathered that as soon as the word 'vampire' was said to the higher authorities, Liz would only have to say jump, and they would say how high.

The girl was raped – violently – repeatedly. Her blood count was low, too low, said the report.

It didn't make sense. Everything about this screamed vampire, but the rape, why would he do that? The vampire could just compel the girl to have sex. Simple. Why go through all that trouble? It just didn't make sense.

Startling him, the door opened and slammed shut. Stefan was home. A few minutes later, he walked into the library.

"Hey, you read it yet?" he said, sounding genuinely interested.

"Pretty much. It's inconclusive because the crime only happened last night." He frowned slightly and Stefan cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What's the matter?"

"It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"This," he waved the file up and slammed it down on the couch next to him. Stefan moved across the room, picked up the file and sat next to his brother.

"Do you mind?" Damon shook his head and rested his head in his hand and his elbow on the arm of the couch, waiting.

Stefan read the report faster than Damon had anticipated. When he spoke next a frown had formed on his face. "You're right. It doesn't make sense. The whole things says vampire, then the rape. Why would a vampire do that?"

"Exactly the question I'm asking myself."

They sat in silent for a few minutes, contemplating on what to do next. Once again, Stefan startled Damon by jumping to his feet. He noticed that his brothers eyes were wide open and his mouth gaping. Damon sat up straight, concern and wonderment clear in his eyes. "What is is?"

"Lexi."

Okay, that confused him. What the hell did Lexi have to do with this, besides she was dead. He had killed her himself.

As if reading his thoughts, Stefan continued. "Lexi told me about this vampire she had come across after she helped me back in Mystic Falls." Stefan turned to face his brother. "It was a year after she left me, I can't remember how she came across him, I just know that she did. This vampire was a sick human, before he got turned. He would stalk his victim for only a few days, he was able to learn everything about her in such a short space of time. Then he would hunt, chase her, for the thrill. Rape her. Kill her by stabbing her in the heart, then raping her again. It was pretty sick. However, that changed when he was turned. He chased for longer, knowing that the girl couldn't get away because he was faster. Then he would rape her, not compel, he liked the fight. Then he would drain the girl dry, and rape her again once she was dead."

Damon tried to process this, but found it difficult. What kind of sick bastard would do something like that. After a few moments of silence he spoke. "You think this is the same vampire?"

"Most likely. We would need more information. But I can almost guarantee that whoever did this was a vampire."

"Right, do you know how he finds his victims?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of victims he goes after?"

"Small, and young girls. That's all I know."

"How often does he kill?"

"No idea, I just told you all I knew in the subject. I had no reason to find out more."

Damon nodded and glanced at the folder in his hand. A few more minutes of silence passed before Damon stood to his feet, stretched and crossed to his mini bar.

He was right, the report was even more twisted than the picture. This guy was one sick bastard. He grabbed his glass, poured himself another helping of bourbon and gulped half of it down in one. He sighed in content at the soothing motion it had on his senses.

Once he had placed his glass back on the counter top, he fished his cell out of his jeans pocket and typed in a number.

"Who you ringing?" Stefan asked curiously.

Damon didn't get to answer for a voice sounded on the other end of the phone. "Sheriff Forbes."

"Liz?"

"Oh, Damon. Did you get to read that report?"

"Uh, yes."

"And?"

"Liz, it most defiantly is a vampire." He heard the groan on the other end.

"Okay, thank you, Damon."

"No problem, but Liz?"

"Yes."

"I have more information on the type of vampire you're dealing with."

"Okay. How about you meet me at my place."

"Sure." He hung up and turned to his brother.

"What was said here, it doesn't go any further, not without my say so. Understood?"

Stefan nodded. Damon gripped his glass once again, downed the rest of it and marched out of the house, knowing full well that this is going to be one disturbing case.


	4. Four

**A/N: ****Okay, first of, thank you for such great support. It's so overwhelming. Secondly, this is just a short chapter. **

**WARNING: ****This chapter contains explicit scenes that may be disturbing to some readers. Please take note, that if this sort of thing is not what you want to read, please don't. **

**Okay, here it is, the fourth chapter... Enjoy!**

** Four **

_Her long brown hair swayed lightly in the small breeze of the night. She was sat on the porch swing, her legs swaying slightly and her hands either side of_ _her, the swing rocked gently as she crouched forward. She really did look delectable. Her black knitted jumper clung to her breasts, her dark jeans clung at her hips in the such a perfect way. Her eyes were closed as she took in the cool air. _

_I watched her in awe from the shadows across the road. She couldn't see me, didn't sense me. Which was perfect. It wasn't time to reveal myself. _

_I had been watching her for weeks, learned everything I could about her. Her name was Elena Gilbert and she was the doppelgänger. She had survived so much in the past year. She had become stronger. This forms a problem for me. I like my women weak. But she is a fighter. She knows all about the vampire world, she knows how to protect herself. Of course she had been dating that Stefan Salvatore and his brother was also her protector, the stronger one of the two. But will he be stronger than me? I hope not. _

_I knew that I should walk away, forget about this girl. But something was drawing me in, something about her made me want her more. So I would have to play this smart. _

_Taunt her maybe. _

_Scare her. _

_I want her. _

_I can picture what it would be like to finally claim the prize. Her running, her heart accelerating. Me pinning her down, ripping at clothes. Slamming into her, her scream. Her blood. Oh, what would her blood taste like? _

_I subconsciously lick my lips at the thought. It has to be different, after all she's not entirely human. _

_I can see her death as clearly as I see her swinging on the bench. The life leaving her eyes, then once again I slam into her. _

_When I finally leave her, I wish I could stick around to see the looks on the Salvatore brothers faces when they realise their precious Elena is dead. _

_Oh the joy at seeing that. _

_However, I couldn't see that, not if I want to live. After her death I would need to leave town. But that's fine with me. There are plenty of girls in the world. Maybe I could go to France or England. A lot of delicious girls to find there. _

_I'm brought from my reverie by some movement. It's her. She is now standing, stretching, her arms above her head, her knitted jumper riding up, displaying her tight, smooth stomach. Instantly my cock stands to attention. Oh how much I want this girl. _

_When she finishes stretching, she looks in my direction. Our eyes lock, but I am confident she can't see me. So I stay still staring at the delectable piece of meat before me. _

_After a few moments, she goes back inside, and I am now alone on the this deserted street. _

_I step out of the shadows, take a glance up and down the street, with one glance at her house, I start walking away. _

_I turn the corner at the end, I bump into someone. I glance at whoever it is, wanting an argument. Frustration is not the best emotion. _

_My breath catches in my throat as I gaze at the pretty girl standing before me. She seems shell shocked and her heart beat grows faster. Maybe my night can end well after all. _

"_Sorry," she whispers. _

"_It's not a problem." She sends me a small, shy smile and instantly my cock grows again. _

"_I'm Bethany. I haven't seen you around before." _

"_I'm new." I also send her smile. _

"_I can tell." Her eyes glisten. Is she flirting with me? Oh darling, I think, you're flirting with the wrong guy. _

"_Do you live round here?" I ask. _

"_Uh, yes. The other end of the street." _

"_Oh. Would you be offended if I walked you home?" _

"_Why would you do that?" She blinks up at me, the smile still etched onto her lips. _

"_It's getting late, and a young girl like yourself should not be walking home by herself. Never know who lurks in the shadows." _

"_Um... I suppose you're right." _

"_Is that a yes then?" She nods at me and starts walking down the street I had just come up. I stuff my hands in my pockets and stride to catch up with her. _

"_So, do you live with parents?" I ask, not at all interested. _

"_Yes, but they're at some party tonight. Some guy's retirement do from my dad's work." _

"_Any brother's and sister's?" _

"_One brother, but he's out with his mates tonight?" _

"_A little young to hold down the fort on your own, isn't it?"_

"_I'm fourteen, not four." _

"_Okay, maybe not then." _

_Eventually, we reach her house, and she unlocks the front door. She sends a small smile at me from over her shoulder which I return. Once she turns back round to fumble with the keys. I glance up and down the street. "You know, I am home safe now, you don't need to stay." _

"_I know, I want to make sure you make it inside before I take my leave." _

_Once again, I glance up and down the street. I hear the lock click, my attention is back on the girl. She pushes the door open and that's when I make my move. _

_I slam my hand over her mouth, grip her round the waist and shove her against the outside wall, my eyes dilate as does her. "Invite me in." I remove my hand from her mouth and she does as I say, panic is still clear in her eyes, and I slam my hand back over her mouth and shove her inside. I slam the door shut with my foot, and swing her round, shoving her face into the wooden door. I hear her whimper but pay no attention. I can hear her blood pump round her body, her heart beat accelerating to do a dangerous level. I can feel her fear. _

_I spin her around, and slam her back into the door. My hand no longer on her mouth. "Please, please what do you want?" _

_I don't answer, instead, I bury my nose into the crook of her neck and take an intoxicating breath in. When I come back up, I see the fear in her eyes, plain as day. Still I take no notice of it. This is what I live for. _

_I brush her brown hair out of her face, and yet again she whimpers. "Please," she whispers. _

_I kiss her jaw and hum in satisfaction. I can't hold back any more. I don't know how long it will be until someone returns to the house. I need to make it as speedy as possible, just enough to satisfy me. _

_I rip open her coat, and slide it of her shoulders. I tear open her pink top, revealing a blue lacy bra underneath. I rip that off, too. Her chest rises and falls as she watches me closely, still fearing me. This girl is smart. She knows not scream, no one would hear her anyway. _

_The clothes scatter to the floor. Next I work on her denim skit, tearing it to pieces. I do the same with her black cotton tights and lacy blue underwear. _

_I grip her neck in one hand and take a moment to take in the sight of her. Her nipples are erect, the cold getting to them. Her pubic hair a tangled brown mass of curls, but oh so alluring. _

_I rip open my jeans, careful not to break them. I pull out my full erect penis. Removing my hand from her neck I lift her up. _

"_Please, please don't." She begs. She tries to scratch at my face, tries to push away. "Please, please I'm-" A scream. I have slammed into her. I can feel a tear against my penis. _

_Oh my, this girl so tight. I take a moment to bask in this perfect moment of us being joined. _

_The girl is crying now. Tears stream down her cheeks, but I take no notice. There was no lube used for this, it had to be quick, she's in pain from it. But that just makes this that much more of a turn on for me. _

_I start moving, fast, I don't allow her to adjust to my length. Or the pain. I slam forcibly. With each movement, she slams into her front door. Her eyes are screwed shut, tightly. Probably wishing she was anywhere but there. _

_My balls start to tighten and I can feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. This is it. I allow my vampire face to emerge, my fangs to descend from my gums. _

_In one quick motion, my fangs pierce her skin. She lets out a wail. Without stopping, I start to drink. My sperm squirts into her. My orgasm rocking my body. _

_Still I keep drinking. I can feel her growing weaker, her heart slowing. I start to picture that this girl is the one I truly want. The one I wish was in her place. _

_Still my sperm is entering her and her blood is flowing down my throat. Eventuality my orgasm subsides, and I stop rocking. I continue to drink. _

_Her heart has now stopped. _

_The girl is dead. _

_ I_

_start rocking again, faster and faster. Harder and harder. Still picturing it's Elena's dead body I hold up right, that it's her head lolling on my shoulder. _

_I can feel my orgasm coming forth once more and, I bellow an almighty roar as I once again squirt my juices into her. _

_My eyes are glued shut as I try to calm it down. I gently rock backwards and forwards, squeezing any excess cum from my cock. _

_My breathing is heavier now. Slowly I lower the girl onto the floor, with me still inside. I look at my watch as I lie on top of her. It's only 9. Surely the party wouldn't have finished yet, and any normal teenager would take the opportunity to stay out later than he's suppose to. _

_Maybe I have time for one more round. _

_I glance into the face of the girl, her eyes are wide open in fear, her mouth gaping. So sexy in this position. I grip either leg, and hold them round my waist and I start to pound once more. _

_My orgasm takes longer this time. Maybe because I've had two already. I cum once once more. Not as powerful, but satisfying all the same. _

_Once I've calmed down again. I pull out slowly. If she was alive, she most likely would have winced. _

_I glance down at my deflating cock. Blood smothering it, I glance at the floor by the door. Blood was present on the beige carpet. _

_Maybe I had hurt her more than I thought. Oh, well it didn't matter._

_Startling me, I hear a key turn in the lock. I kneel between the girls legs. This was going to be fun. The door swings open to reveal a very tiered looking young lad. His hair was scraggly and his face was all bloody, he looked like he had been in a fight. _

_I grin up at him, and he freezes in the doorway. His eyes growing wide when his gaze catches my bloodied penis. _

_Then he scans his sister. His mouth is open wide. I stand up and zip myself up. Once again I smirk and in vampire speed I'm inches away from him. _

_With one quick motion, I snap his neck and he falls to the floor like a sack of potatoes. _

_I take one glance at the bloodied pussy of the girl and come up with a brilliant idea. _

_I dip my finger in her vagina and feel around. I remove it and stride across to the hall wall. _

_Then I start writing. _

**Okay, there it is. I hope you enjoyed reading it and, please let me know what you think. Thank you. **


	5. Five

**A/N: ****This is another short one. Thank you for the great reviews, they do mean everything to me. Anyway... no rambling this time, just a huge amount of thanks and I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. **

** Five **

The Sheriff's office was cold and dimly lit as Damon glanced around the room. The wooden desk looked too big for such a small room, the chairs were uncomfortable, and the pictures that hung on the wall weren't exactly the most flattering he had seen in his whole one hundred and forty five years as a vampire.

The room was silent as he waited for the information of this new vampire rapist to sink in. The look on Liz's face was a snap shot. Shock would pretty much cover it. It was sick and twisted, and it would make any normal human want to vomit right there and then.

"Oh my..." Liz was at lost for words, so was Damon when he had first heard about it.

"I promise you now, Liz, I will find more information. I will help in anyway I can." Damon fidgeted in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position.

"I know. And thank you. I don't know what this town would do without you." She gave him that look, the genuine one that spoke volumes of just how grateful she actually was.

"I'm all too happy to help." He smiled across the large desk, his eyes twinkling in that special way that was always reserved for special friends.

She smiled back, her lips curling into quite a pretty smile. He pushed the chair back and rose to his feet. "I'll be heading out. I'll let you know if I find anything worth mentioning."

"Thank you, again." She smiled sweetly, but with authority.

He turned and started heading out the door when he heard Liz's radio behind him. He froze in his tracks as he listened to the voice.

It all got drowned out by the words he really didn't want to hear. Another girl was dead and she lived just down the road from Elena. That can't be a coincidence, he thought to himself.

Slowly he turned back round and gazed at Liz. The look in her eyes told him that she had the same thought: _Is this somehow connected with Elena?_

She responded by saying she was on her way. One look from her told him that she wanted him to go check on her then follow on to the crime scene. No words were exchanged, he knew what needed to be done.

With a nod, he exited at vampire speed, actually thankful that the police station was empty at that time of night.

He didn't bother going to his car, he needed to get there in record time. He sped his way through the streets, his hair ruffled from the cool air. His open jacket flapped around him as he came to a stop in front of the Gilbert residence. The lights were on, which meant that Elena was either asleep on the couch or she was pottering about still.

He eyed the top of the road and could see the flashing blue lights of the cruisers, he guessed that was where the girl lived.

Damon moved his eyes back to the house in front of him, and marched up the porch steps, his pose was full of purpose and determination.

He knocked hard on the wooden door in front of him, and waited, rolling back onto his heels then back again, his arms swinging in front of him and his eyes reached the sky, when he gazed back at the door, he sighed impatiently.

He switched on his vampire hearing, from inside he could hear the bustle of noise that Elena was making, trying to get to the door. A few seconds later, the door swung open.

His breath caught in his throat as he cast his gaze up and down her body. As always she looked beautiful and sexy. Wearing her tight jeans and black jumper making her look so delectable.

"Hey, I told you I was fine."

"I know, it's just... can I come in for a minute we need to talk?" She looked him up and down, clearly wondering if something terrible had happened, or was she wondering if this was a good idea. Damon really didn't believe it was the latter.

"Uh... sure." She stepped aside and held the door open. Quickly he clambered across the threshold and turned to face her just as she closed the door. She stood watching him, her arms crossed over her breasts and her stance shouted that she really didn't want to have any sort of conversation.

"So did you hear about that girl last night?" Her mouth flew open and her eyes grew wide, she obviously didn't think that would be a conversation starter. She shook her head.

"Well the sixteen year old girl was raped and murdered by a vampire. Her name was Amelia Brown. Do you know her?" Her features softened at the name, so she does know the girl.

"Barely, I knew of her and she always said hi when she walked past me. Nothing too extreme. She's... she's dead?"

"Yes. Another girl was murdered again tonight. Bethany Gills. Do you know her? She lives at the other end of the street."

He watched her closely as she thought it over, realisation came to her. "Wait both girls were murdered by a vampire, and both girls lived on the same street as me?"

"Yes." He wasn't going to sugar coat anything, she needed the truth.

"Oh my god, that can't be a coincidence, can it?" Her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"I don't know yet."

Carefully he watched her as she started pacing the foyer of her home. He could almost see, and hear, the cogs turning in her head. She was trying to process the information, wondering what they were going to do. If only he had a plan of action, he knew the whole gang would look for some kind of plan from him, they always did. And he hated it. As soon as he came up with something they didn't like they would instantly turn away and come up with something else, which was almost all the time, but the point was: there was no gratitude for at least trying. No thank you's or smiles, nothing. It was as if he was still the worst enemy in Mystic Falls.

Damon remembered the time when he first returned to this town. He had been a monster, a proper vampire. There only to taunt his brother, keeping his promise of an eternal misery. Then he met Elena, and gradually everything started to change. His usual kept in check emotions, were no longer in check. She had brought out his human side, the part of him that felt every single emotion. As time grew on, and he spent more and more time with her, he had fallen, once again, for his brothers girl.

But Damon also knew that she would never feel anything, except friendship, toward him.

Elena had stopped pacing and eyed him with concern. He had been so lost in the thought of Elena and her non existent feelings for him that he hadn't heard his phone ringing.

Quickly he fished it out of his jacket pocket, went to push the answer button when the blasted thing stopped it's insensitive ringing.

He let out a sigh, and rolled his eyes.

Once again his phone rang and the name 'Liz' flashed on the screen. He pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear. "Liz?" His voice sounded calm and in control, however he was feeling none of that.

His gaze caught Elena's and something, something he couldn't quite put his finger on, passed between them.

"Damon, I'm about to send a picture to you, it's important that you look at it right away. Let me know what you think of it."

"Right, okay." He hung up, finally breaking the eye contact.

A minute later, after a tense filled silence, his phone buzzed, alerting him to a text message. He opened up the text and his eyes grew wide with shock as he eyed the picture that occupied the screen.

His eyes met Elena's once more and she looked even more worried than before, he really didn't think that was possible.

After a moment, he found his voice again. Anger filled it to the brim. "I would say yes, it does have something to do with you."

"W-What? Why would you say that?"

He showed her the picture on his phone and just like him, her eyes grew wide. He could hear her heart accelerate, her breathing grow faster and grow deeper with panic. She had a right to as well.

"It will be okay, Elena. We will find this son of a bitch." He tried to reassure her.

He watched as she nodded. Her eyes were still latched onto his phone. Carefully he gripped her chin gently and tilted her head up, forcing her to meet his gaze. She gasped quietly, but not quietly enough for vampire hearing. He chose to ignore it.

"Everything will be okay, Elena. I'll protect you, keep you safe. So will Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie. It will all be okay."

Once again she nodded. Now they were trapped, trapped in some sort of trance as they stared deeply into one another's eyes. Surprising him she broke eye contact, and flung her arms round his neck. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. It took him a moment to get over the shock, but soon enough his arms wrapped around her tiny frame, and he rested his head on hers.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." A flash of a memory entered his mind. The night on the porch, the night he had kissed her, admitted he should at least feel guilty for something. She had pretty much said those exact words to him.

He shook his head to escape from the memory. It was too difficult, knowing what she tasted like, smelt like, felt like, and he couldn't have her ever again. Would never have any of those feelings back.

Startling him, his phone rang once more. He allowed himself to part from her. As he lifted his phone, he noticed that Elena looked flushed and embarrassed. Why? Did she remember the same night? The same kiss? Was it possible Stefan had been right? Surely not.

He forced himself to look away from her and answered his phone. "Damon? Did you look at the picture?"

"Yes... I'm going to get the old gang together and try to come up with something. In the mean time, you keep doing what you're doing, Liz."

"Okay. And what about Elena?"

"I'll figure out some protection for her."

"Okay, I'll let you get to work then. Keep me in the loop, Damon?" She held a warning in her voice and internally he smiled.

"Sure thing." He hung up, and looked at Elena again. The flush had disappeared but her embarrassment remained. She refused to look him in the eye and the tension filled the silence of the house. "Come on, you're staying at the boarding house tonight, then tomorrow we'll come up with something better."

"Damon, I don't..." She tried to refuse.

"I didn't say you had a choice. Now go pack something, or I will." He shrugged. Finally she found his eyes with her own, and she narrowed them.

"Fine." He watched as she turned and headed up the stairs, his eyes not leaving her back. A frown was propped on his forehead. That was easy, he thought, a little too easy. He knew somehow she was going to make him pay for this. But at that moment he didn't care, as long as she was safe, that's all that mattered.

Elena was always number one priority – and always would be.. .

**A/N 2: Okay, there it is. All the drama is coming... trust me... these are just filler chapters really, all the pain and suffering and stuff will be heading our way soon enough. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	6. Six

**A/N: ****Thank you for your continuous support. It really does mean everything to me. Thank you. **

** Six**

The stillness of the house was so peaceful, relaxing, and best of all quiet. She held a glass of orange juice in her hand, and watched the dancing flames in the fireplace. She could feel the heat radiate onto her delicate skin, she closed her eyes, leant forward on the leather couch, placed the glass on her closed legs, and hummed softly. After everything that had been going through her mind in the past couple of hours, she finally allowed herself to indulge in a few moments of complete serenity.

Of course, her mind wondered. It drifted off to the dream she had that morning, the happy feeling she had felt after waking. The normality of it was so tempting, it would be for any human. However, once again her mind drifted to the Salvatore brothers. She knew that she would never get back with Stefan, she had figured that out earlier. Yes, she needed to tell him, but not now, not with everything that was going on with this other vampire. His full attention needed to be on the task at hand, not mourning their relationship.

But then there was Damon. Sexy, irresistible, cocky, vain Damon. Everything she never wanted in a man, but also everything she _did _want in one. The problem was, not only Stefan, but also the vampire thing. If she decided to be with him, there would be no normal life, no children, no marriage – nothing. It would just be the two of them. Basking in their relationship, enjoying everything that would make them a couple. Then she would need to decide if she should turn to be with him. That was the ultimate question – should she?

Damon of course would never let her die, not as long as she belonged to him, not as long as she returned his feelings. Was she willing to turn and spend forever with the man she had many times loathed? She wasn't sure she was sure she was ready for that.

Of course there was the fact about how she actually felt. She was thinking of whether she should turn for him, yet she hadn't even figured out one of the most important things in a long term relationship – did she love him? She knew she had feelings for him, everyone knew that, including Damon. But was it love? She just couldn't be sure.

"Why aren't you asleep?" A voice sounded from behind. Her eyes snapped open and her heart accelerated to a dangerous level. She turned round on the couch and gazed up at Damon Salvatore.

It took her a moment to register his question and regain her composure before she could speak. "Uh... I couldn't seem to relax properly." Slowly she turned back round to face the roaring fire.

Being round him made her even more confused, space was what she needed, and now he was there, coming round the couch and placing himself down next to her. He sat close, but to her disappointment, not close enough. She shook her head slyly, this was why she needed the space. Being around him consumed her, made her lose reason. She took a sip of her orange juice and felt content as the smooth, cold liquid made it's way down her throat.

"Understandable, I suppose." He shrugged.

"So why aren't you asleep?"

"Same reason." He shrugged again. She risked a glance at him and noticed he was watching her intently. Instantly she felt herself get lost in those crystal blue eyes. She tried telling herself, over and over again, that she should pull away, look away, do anything but stare. But she couldn't. All control was lost to her.

"I heard you broke up with Stefan." He finally broke the connection, and then just like that, she was her normal, composed self. She blinked a few times, trying to process the question.

"Yeah, I...um... I needed to work through a few things."

"Yeah and Stefan has already guessed what things." That grabbed her interest quickly. She was still watching him and this time he met her eyes. Yet again she was lost. _No, Elena, focus on what he says, not his mouth. _

"Oh, what does he think it is then?" She tried to sound casual, but she was rather frustrated. The last thing she wanted was for them to talk about Stefan.

He considered her question, watching her intently. When he finally spoke, his voice was barely a whisper. "Feelings... for me."

Her mouth fell open, her breathing grew ragged. How did Stefan work it out? Why would he tell Damon? "Is it true?" She could almost hear the hope in that whisper.

She looked away. Guilt playing across her features. How was she suppose to answer that? Oh yes, Damon, I am falling in love with you, but I don't know if we should be together. Oh that would just go down smoothly.

Startling her, he stood to his feet. Without another word he sped out of the room in a blur. Confusion settled within her. Why would he just up and leave like that? Was he angry that she didn't answer him? Take her silence as the wrong answer?

No, something else was going on, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was there, at the edge of her mind, just out of her grasp. She jumped to her feet, letting out a frustrated growl.

This was useless. Sitting there thinking about it wasn't going to get her any answers. Quickly she raced up the stairs, and came face to face with him just outside his bedroom. He looked down at her warily. Why would he want to gauge her reaction? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Damon-"

"Don't!" He held up his hand, informing her not to speak. "I'm not angry at you, in case you were wondering. Confused is more the appropriate word." He paused, casting his eyes downward. "Let's just..." His blue eyes once again latched onto hers, and as before, she felt herself getting lost, getting pulled in by their power. "...forget about that conversation for now, and concentrate on getting that vampire."

She couldn't speak, her mind was swirling round at an incredible speed. She didn't want to forget, she wanted to explain. Tell him everything that she felt, and thought. Open up to him like she had never opened up to anyone more than she had. This was a moment she wanted to be theirs, and only theirs. No vampires, no ex boyfriends, no judging eyes, or whispered voices of gossip. No she wanted this to be just about them. But Damon was having none of it. She could see it in his eyes, feel it radiate from his tense body.

All she could do was nod. Still she could not bring herself to look away, could not break the spell that she felt herself under. He reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, his hand lingered at the edge of her jaw, the small contact sending electric jolts through her system.

A gasp lingered on the tip of her tongue, and she forced it back down, swallowing it back hard. His eyes softened and she knew that in that moment, he felt the same electric shock. The same conspicuous need that shot through their bodies.

When he spoke, it was breathless, and just a small, gentle whisper. "We will talk about this soon, I promise."

Yet again she found all she could do was nod. With nothing left to say, he dropped his hand, and sped back into his room, closing the door. The spell, unlike downstairs, was not broken. Still she was paralysed to the spot. What she had felt was a lot more in comparison to what he had made her feel downstairs.

He was right. This wasn't the time to be speaking about this. Besides she couldn't tell him that she was really considering being with him. She couldn't give him that hope. What if she decided in the end that all she wants is the normal life of a human, he would be crushed, yet again. No matter how much she wanted to tell him exactly how she felt, she couldn't do that to him, not again. There was to be no more stringing him along. Not now, not ever.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

The following morning brought a new peace to his mind as he quickly gulped down a glass tumbler full of thick, red blood. His hunger was instantly quenched. He felt so much fresher after also having his morning shower. He tried not to think about last night, the message or the conversation with Elena. It would not do to well to dwell on things.

However, when the gang finally arrived at the allotted time of 9:00am, he felt his uneasiness reappear. Now, he would have to be the one to tell Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric and Stefan about the blasted text he received just last night. The picture that kept both himself and Elena up all night.

He glanced round the room, gripping his crystal glass of Bourbon. The fire roared in the distance and he took in each look carefully. Jeremy was stood next to the fire, hands by his sides, staring into the wall opposite. His eyes bore that of someone who really didn't want to be there, but new he had to be. He knew that this meeting was called for a reason, a reason that wasn't going to be neither happy or welcoming.

Next Damon glanced at his brother, he was stood at the opposite end of the fire place to Jeremy, casually leaning up against the wall, his one foot overlapping the other. His head was bent down, his eyes boring into his black shoes. Stefan knew what this meeting was going to be about. That vampire case Damon had been assigned to, although he had no clue about the text message – yet.

Damon then glanced at Caroline, sat on one of the leather couches, sinking into it. Her hands were between her legs as she also watched each person, gauging their expressions.

Next to Caroline was Bonnie, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there. And who would blame her. She hated this life more than anyone. She sat with her elbow propped up on the arm of the couch, her head leaning casually into her hand, her face shouted that she was bored and wished this would just hurry up. Damon laughed internally as he watched her squirm uncomfortably.

Damon then cast his gaze to his drinking buddy, Alaric, who was sat on the arm of the leather chair arm, a glass of bourbon between his legs, nursing it carefully.

And last, his eyes landed on Elena. She sat up straight, her hands on her knees, her eyes staring off into the distant. Her face was as pale as a sheet of paper, she truly looked like she just wanted to vomit right there and then. He furrowed his brow in worry. This was the last thing Elena needed after dealing with the Original vampire, Klaus. Is this seriously the thanks she gets for ridding the world of one more vampire? Elena was the last person to deserve this.

As if sensing he was watching her, she glanced up at him, their eyes locking together, another spell. They were lost, oblivious to the audience.

A clearing of a throat brought him back to the room. "So what's this meeting about, Damon?" asked Alaric. Damon latched his gaze once again on his drinking buddy and gulped down the rest of his drink.

"There's another vampire in town," he addressed the whole room.

"What?" Bonnie's head jerked away from her hand to glare at Damon.

"Sheriff Forbes assigned me to a new case. She was unsure if it was a vampire attack. I got the files and now have confirmed it was a vampire."

"So, what do you know?" Jeremy piped up.

Damon marched across to his mini bar that was situated behind the leather chair, and poured himself a generous helping of bourbon. "Well, he likes to get his kinky's on with little girls. He stalks them, rapes them, drains them dry, and then rapes them again... in that order." He took a huge gulp of his drink and immediately felt it run down his throat.

"That's... that's..." Caroline stammered. Damon turned back round to face the group.

"Disgusting," he finished. "Yeah well, that's not the worst of it."

"What's the worst?" Stefan now stepped toward his brother, clearly intrigued.

"The first girl, Amelia Brown, aged sixteen, born 1996, February. Address..." he paused for dramatic effect. "Well, let's say that Amelia Brown lived right next door to Elena." He watched their reactions, shock coursed through their expressions and he heard a couple of gasps.

"The second girl, Bethany Gill, aged fourteen, and guess where she lived. Any guesses? No, oh well, she lived at the end of Elena's road." More gasps. "I somehow don't think that is any old coincidence."

"So, why do you think that this vampire is after Elena?" Alaric asked.

Damon took a small sip of his drink and glanced down at Elena, then back to the group. "Yesterday morning, before going to Elena's, I didn't think that. Now, though, I know he's after her."

"How?" asked Stefan.

Elena stood to her feet and stared at her ex boyfriend, cutting of Damon's reply. "Because at the last crime scene, he left me a little message. It said and I quote: Our time will come, Miss Elena Gilbert, think of me. The Vampire Rapist..."

Silence followed, each person avoiding Elena's eye line. Each one uncomfortable sitting or standing in the same room as her. Damon glanced between each person, how can they do this? They were suppose to be her friends and yet they could barely look at her.

The short note was written in blood on the wall, this vampire had used a lot of the girl's blood and that was what was sent to him over text, as well as the images of the crime scene. Blood everywhere, limbs pulled apart. It was disturbing to him, never mind how it effected Elena. But now it was out there for the whole gang to know.

The silence became too much for him, and the need to fill it overwhelmed him. "So, it's safe to say that this vampire is after Elena."

"But why?" Stefan asked, and Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I don't know, Stefan," he sighed. "It could be a number of reasons. Like she's the doppelgänger, or because it's just another girl he fancies."

"But it doesn't fit the pattern" piped up Jeremy.

"There's not much of pattern to come across at this point." Damon took another sip of drink and eyed the youngest Gilbert.

"Yes, there is." No one spoke again after the words left Elena's lips, so she continued. "We've already established that he was doing this sort of thing before he became a vampire. The pattern is he goes after young, innocent girls, girls who are to weak to defend themselves. That, right there, is the pattern."

"She's right." Stefan agreed.

Everyone nodded there agreement, everyone except Damon. He could feel a pair of eyes burning into him, when he glanced at Elena, there eyes locked. He could hear her heartbeat grow to a dangerous level, her breathing accelerating. What was that all about? Surely Stefan and Caroline would be able to hear this. He broke eye contact and glanced at Caroline, she was too busy looking at her entwined hands that were sat too perfectly in her lap. It was safe to say that she hadn't noticed.

Still able to feel Elena's penetrating gaze, he cast his own one to his brother. Stefan was looking between him and Elena. When he noticed that Damon was watching him, he cocked an eyebrow. Damon frowned. What was Stefan trying to tell him? That he was right about why Elena broke it off with him? Or something else entirely? No. He won't go there. Elena had already made it crystal clear that she harbours no love for him, just lust, lust that she's able to fight off in order to be with the 'good' brother.

Caroline's voice broke his reverie. "Okay, so what do we do?"

Damon thought about it for a moment, his eyes reaching the ceiling before landing back on his brother. "Stefan, you can see what you can find out about this guys past killings, as a human and as a vampire." Stefan nodded, and Damon twisted his gaze to Bonnie. "Witch-y, see if there is anything in your witch-y spell books."

"What am I looking for?" she asked.

"Anything that may help later on." She nodded. Damon then swung his gaze to Caroline. "Blondie, you and," Damon paused and looked at Jeremy. "Little Gilbert here, are in charge of keeping Elena safe for the time being. Your her temporary body guards." They both nodded. Damon swung his gaze to Elena. "You are to stay here at all times, you only leave this house if Caroline and Jeremy are with you, understood?"

"I can't just sit..." She sprung to her feet and instantly shrunk back when Damon interrupted her.

"Yes you can, and you will. I'm not going to risk losing you. No one here is going to risk losing you. If you don't do as your told, I will lock you in the basement, understood?" He had swung his whole body round to face her, and Elena narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am not some errant child that you can boss about."

Everything around them didn't exist any more, it was just the two of them, sizing each other off, pushing each other. "No, but you sure as hell act like it. When you stop and do as your told, I'll stop treating you like one."

"I am not just anybody Damon, I can help..."

"No, your not just anybody. Your the one I love and the one I will not risk. You are to stay here." He heard her sharp intake of breath, and for a moment wondered why. Then it dawned on him. He had just spoke the unspeakable out loud, in front of a room full of people. He closed his eyes and tried to shut it all out. Wasn't working.

When he opened his eyes again, and gazed into her chocolate ones, her features had softened. No, he didn't want her pity. He didn't want any of it.

He downed the rest of his drink, slammed it down on the mini bar, and strode out of the room. Why had he said that? As if he didn't have enough problems, now he was going to be shot down all over again. His heart breaking into a million pieces... again.

When he reached his room, he slammed the door shut and strode across to his chest of drawers. He reached for a bottle of bourbon and twisted the cap off. He didn't bother to get a glass, this time he drank straight from the bottle, hoping that it will somehow wash away all of his pain and suffering.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

The world was spinning, the silence of the room became so deafening, and the she couldn't slow her heartbeat down. He had spoken the words in front of everyone, including Stefan. Oh, Stefan. How was he feeling about that? He knew how his brother felt for her, but hearing it out loud was something completely different. Guilt tugged at her heart now, pulling it down it the pit of her stomach. She hadn't meant for Damon to fall for her, and she was sure that Damon hadn't meant to fall in love with her either, but it happened and that's what mattered.

She couldn't think about Stefan right now, what hurt her the most was Damon. He was suffering because of her. Because she had used him many of times, let him down many of times and got his hopes up many of times.

Now they were facing a new threat and all he wanted to do was keep her safe, for her to do as she was told for once, and yet again, she fought it hard, breaking him in the process.

Letting out a sigh, she turned and started to leave the room when Stefan's voice broke the silence. "Where're you going?"

Without turning to face him, she spoke in a soft whisper. "To find Damon." Not allowing another word to be said she walked through the house.

Eventually she came to his bedroom door and knocked. There was no answer, so she pushed the door open. His room was bright and sunny, but it held the air of darkness within. Slowly she stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind her. Her eyes searched the room for him, he wasn't there. Maybe he had gone out, she thought.

Just as the thought entered her mind, he stepped out from the bathroom. His eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of her, his feet haltered and just glared across at her.

Elena felt her heart begin to pick up speed, she could hear her blood pounding in her ears. Swallowing hard she took a step forward.

"I will do as you ask," she whispered. Clearly he hadn't been expecting that, his mouth dropped open and for a few minutes they just gazed at each other.

Damon seemed to realize that his mouth was hanging open and quickly clamped it shut. "Why? You never have before." His voice was a growl, confusion and anger evident within.

"Because..." She paused how did she say what she was thinking. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath before opening them once again. "Because I've come to the realization that I hurt you so much when I don't. And..." She shrugged. "And I don't want to hurt you any more. I'm sorry."

She turned to leave and collided with something hard. Gazing up she came face to face with Damon. She took in a sharp breath of surprise. He was so close that she could feel his warmth radiate off of him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elena could tell he was trying to sound angry, but she could also tell that he was hoping beyond hope that it meant something more... and it did.

Another deep breath. "Exactly what I want it to mean." She whispered.

"And what's that?" His gaze was intense and it completely took her breath away.

"Do you know why I broke up with Stefan?" He shook his head. "He does. I told him I wanted space, I needed to think things through. He guessed though, when he confronted me I couldn't answer. Do you want to know what I couldn't bring myself to tell him?" Damon searched her face and nodded.

"I couldn't tell him, Damon, because I wasn't sure myself and I didn't want to hurt him."

"Tell me." His voice was a whisper, he had given up trying to sound angry, now he was intrigued.

She took in another breath, closed her eyes then opened them again. "I've just realized how I feel about you."

"And?" Hope was so clear in his eyes.

She shook her head. "Please don't react until I finish speaking." He nodded. "I'm pretty sure I've fallen in love with you."

She could tell he was itching to bring them together, to touch her, to say something. But as always he complied with her commands. "But.." he closed his eyes, and she knew it was the one word he had been dreading. She felt tears well up in her eyes, clouding her vision. "But we can't be together. It's not right. There is so many reasons why we can't. The reasons why we can't overtake the reasons why we can. I'm sorry, Damon."

She couldn't bear to look at the heartbreak that was written across his face. It was breaking her heart, too. Quickly she shuffled past him and out into the hallway, glancing back over her shoulder, he was still stood immobilized to the spot. She shook her head and scurried down the hall, tears now flowing freely down her face.

Once again she had hurt him, but she was being honest. It wasn't right. None of this was.

Angry at herself, she swiped the tears from her puffy cheeks and sat on the top step.

His heartbroken face was now etched into her mind. How the hell was she going to get over this one? It just wasn't possible.

**A/N: Okay there it is. I hope you enjoyed reading. Please let me know what you think, it really does make my day. Thank you. **


	7. Seven

**A/N: ****First off, thank you to all those who reviewed and added me and the story to their favourites. Secondly, I would like to put out an apology for the confusing last chapter. I promise all will be explained in due course. It won't be for another few chapters but it will be explained eventually. **

**Anyway, this chapter is from the rapists perspective, but will not have any disturbing scenes. Also it is very short, and because of that, I will update another one tomorrow. Sorry for it being so short. **

**So, here it is... the seventh chapter. Please, leave a review, they do mean everything to me. Thank you. **

**Enjoy... **

** Seven**

_This was the house, the house I had heard to so much about. I had been watching it for a couple of hours now, nothing exciting had happened really. A few people turned up, then an hour later, a blonde, tall guy left with a short black girl with brown curls, must be Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett, they left in a red 1963 Porsche 356B_ _Karmann Coupe. About twenty minutes after that, another much older guy with dark hair, Damon Salvatore I think his name was, drove off in a basic 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. A very nice car if I say so myself. _

_I had half expected, the girl to join him, but no, she remained behind. I have no idea what's happened to the girl with the blonde curls, Caroline Forbes or the youngest boy, Jeremy Gilbert. I wait patiently, hoping to get a small glimpse of the object of my desire. Now that the stronger of the guys have gone, I decide to try my luck. _

_With quick easy steps, I scurry across the gravel driveway. The sun is warm on my back, but the breeze has a small chill to it, so I pull the collars of my black coat up and around my chin, trying desperately to keep the cold away. I don't feel it, but out of habit, it can't be helped. _

_When I reach the front door, I glance over my shoulder, hoping that no one decides they forgot something and return. When I'm happy, I turn back to the door, and knock gently, calmly. _

_The girl with blonde curls stares back at me, her eyes hold suspicion, and she's right to be suspicious. _

"_Can I help you?" I can tell she's trying to hold back the venom in her voice, she hasn't quite worked out if I'm a threat yet or not. _

"_Uh... yes, please. You see. my car broke down just round the corner, this was the first house I came across. Is it possible to use your phone." I stuff my hands in my pockets of my coat, and prey that she takes the bait. She eyes me wearily. _

"_Sure." I smile, a genuine one as well. _

_I go to step over the threshold, but she stops me by holding out a hand. "Uh, sorry but you can't come in. I'll just go and get my cell." She turns once more. My eyes narrow in on her as anger wells up within. _

_Quickly I clamp my hand over her mouth, and pull out a needle. In one quick motion, I have injected vervain into her system. Poor, poor Caroline Forbes. What a shame she wasn't more trust worthy. I feel her lose consciousness in my arms, and silently I pick her up and carry her to the basement. _

_I know this house well, the last time I came to Mystic Falls, over seventy years ago, I stayed here for a couple of months, got to know the house pretty well. _

_I drop her in the vervain room and lock it shut, I hurry back up the stairs, taking two at a time. When I reach the top, I see the boy staring back at me. His eyes grow wide, and he opens his mouth. I know instantly what he intends to do, he's going to yell for his sister. Not this time! _

_In vampire mode, I smack him across the head. He drops to the floor with a loud thump. _

_My eyes stay upon his unconscious form, then I hear it. My head tilts up and I'm staring back at Elena Gilbert. Her heart is beating erratically, her blood boiling, breathing hitched. I can smell her delicate perfume. I can feel my arousal poking through my jeans, just by staring at this goddess. _

_Startling me, she turns and runs. Oh good, a chase. I hadn't expected that from her. It just pleases me more. I walk calmly through the house. _

_She's heading for the stairs. She goes up there she'll be trapped, I smile to myself. Still I walk calmly, confidence within each stride. _

_Once I reach the top of the stairs, all is quiet, I can't hear her footsteps. Slowly and confidently I stride down the hallway and come to a stop in front of a closed wooden door. _

_I place my ear to the surface and listen intently. I can hear her laboured breathing. I can hear her her thumping heart. _

_Taking a step back, I raise my foot and kick the door of it's hinges. She's huddled in the corner, fear clear on her features as she gazes up to me through her long eyelashes. _

_Purposefully I start my way towards her, I can see her try to melt into the wall behind her. She breaks eye contact and frantically searches the room. I have no idea what she searches for, my guess would be some kind of weapon. It would be the logical one anyway. _

_Finally I reach her and crouch down to her level. Once again her eyes lock onto mine. She's scared and so she should be. I gently brush her long brown hair behind her ear. She cringes. _

_Slowly I bend my head and bury my nose into her neck. Her scent is so intoxicating. God how I want this girl. _

_Before I can do anything more, I hear the front door slam shut. For the first time I glance down at the phone in her hand. She called someone. Bitch! _

_I quickly scramble to my feet, panic is soaring through my veins. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. This wasn't how it was suppose to end for me. It's not time yet. I glance frantically round the room, trying to find an escape route. The window is wide open. I take one more glance at the girl on the floor. She smiles wickedly at me. I smile back, evil glinting in my eyes. She frowns. Confused. So she should be. _

_At vampire speed, I jump through the window, and land smoothly on my feet. One more glance at the house and at vampire speed, I hurry for the woods. The shelter of the trees should protect me. _

_Through a gap of a bush, I peer up at the house again, my eyes latching onto the room I had just left. She's in there. I think back to how close I was to her. I close my eyes. It just makes me want her even more. _

_Don't worry, my dearest Elena, I think to myself, I will have you. The time will come. I promise you that one thing. It will come. _

_Slowly I turn on my heel and head deep into the woods. _

**A/N: I know it was short, and not much really happened, I just wanted there to be one failed attempt of him trying to get to her. Next chapter will be more emotion to it, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera...**

**Anyway please leave a review and I will try and update tomorrow. **


	8. Eight

**A/N: ****Okay, another short one, I know. But look at the bright side, you get two chapters in one day. How cool is that? Anyway, in case your wondering. I have updated Seven and eight today, so make sure you read seven first then eight. Then please let me know what you think.**

** Eight**

The door burst open and Elena jumped, terrified of what would be stood there. Her heart started beating fast again, her breathing grew faster. When her eyes latched onto blue ones, she jumped to her feet, dropping her phone in the process. Relief washed over her. Quickly she bounded over to him, and wraped her arms around his neck. She felt him tense briefly before finally he wrapped his arms around her waist. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, and she felt her heart slowing, her breathing return to normal. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of what could have happened if she hadn't reached the phone in time.

A sob finally escaped her lips, she could feel the breakdown coming. But she couldn't do it, she couldn't let it boil over, not in front of Damon. She couldn't do it. Everything began to overwhelm her, the way she treated Stefan, the way she treated Damon, the vampire that was now stalking her with every breath he had.

Elena could just about hear the shushing sounds that Damon was whispering in her ear, she could just about feel him stroking her hair, trying to soothe her. It wasn't working, not like it use to. She wondered why. Of course she knew, she knew it was because she doesn't deserve such treatment, especially off him.

Quickly she ripped herself from his grasp, her cheeks were puffy, eyes red and water filled, her face was tear stained. When she peered up at him, he gazed down at her with concern etched onto his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft and full of pain.

All she could do was nod. She couldn't be there with him. His presence had started to consume her, and guilt soared through her heart. She couldn't look at him no more.

In a flash, she brushed past him and down the corridor. When she turned the corner, she leant against the wall and slid down, bringing her knees to her chest. Sobs racked her body once more. She thought she could at least stay in the same room as him after their last conversation, but she couldn't do it. The pain she saw written across him was just too much for her to bear. Once again she had ripped his hopes apart. Once again she has torn him apart and now she is hurting as well. They are both hurting. _You deserve it, _she hears her subconscious whisper with a sneer.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, voices, male ones. More footsteps. They stop just in front of her. She glanced up and sees Stefan staring down at her. More pain. More unmistakable pain. Once again it became too much. Quickly she scrambled to her feet.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head and runs from him.

_Coward! _Her subconscious sneers at her again. And she's right, she is a coward. But at the same time she can't face anyone, it's too much to handle. She scrambled into a guest bathroom and locks it.

Her subconscious is now tutting at her and shaking her head. This is wrong, she should face them. And once again she knew she couldn't do it.

Sobs rock her body, echo of the walls. This is what she deserves. No question about it.

She had run. She had sped out there faster than he had seen her run. At first he thought it was because of that bastard vampire and he was ready to chase after him. But the look in her eyes as she watched him came forth in his mind, it wasn't fear, it wasn't the look she should have held for someone who had just been about to face death. No that look held something else. But what?

He could hear her crying to her hearts content. A couple of times he went to follow her, but something held him back. What if it was him that had caused her pain? She certainly wouldn't want to see him if that was the case.

Pulling him from his reverie, he heard footsteps sounding up the hall. Turning around, he came face to face with his brother. Concern evident in his eyes.

"Where is she?" His voice is clipped.

"Ran off... in that'a direction." Damon tried to sound his usual way towards his brother and he hoped it paid off.

Stefan rolled his eyes and followed the direction Damon had pointed out. Damon listened to Stefan asking if she was okay. He expected a full on conversation, but no, all he heard was her footsteps. That wasn't right. What the hell was going? He frowned. This was all wrong. What the hell was wrong with her? Well, besides nearly being attacked by a vampire.

Slowly he closed his bedroom door and headed toward his mini bar.

The library was a peaceful place, a quiet place. A place that allowed too much thinking. But still she sat in front of the roaring fire and stared aimlessly into the dancing flames. She had cried herself out by now, but the guilt and the pain was still there. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it up.

Footsteps sounded from behind her. She didn't turn around, she just couldn't face whoever it was. Silently she hoped they would disappear, leave her alone to her tormenting thoughts.

The footsteps stopped in front of her, and still she didn't look at the face that loomed over her.

His whisper broke through to her. It was the whisper of her name, a delicate one, one that shouted from the rooftops that he was being careful, wondering what her mood was. Still she didn't look at him. Instead she whispered, "Hows Caroline and Jeremy?"

"They're fine," Stefan said. "How are you?" He placed himself next to her, shoulder to shoulder, but not touching. She glanced up at him and noticed he wasn't watching her but watching the flames just as she had.

"I'm fine." Finally she returned her gaze to the burning flames.

"No your not, if you were, you wouldn't have spent all afternoon crying in the bathroom. Want to tell me what's wrong?" She let out a sigh, only Stefan would try and sooth her when really he should be banging her head against a wall.

"It hurts." She could feel his eyes burning through him, she forced herself to keep staring straight ahead. She could picture him furrowing his brow in confusion.

"What does?"

"My heart. I'm sorry, Stefan. I am really sorry." Just when she thought she couldn't cry any more, tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"For what?" His voice was distant now, meaning he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Are you kidding me right now?" She turned briskly toward him, facing him off with a disbelieving face as she watched the amusement dance in his eyes. "And what is so funny?" She snapped at him.

"Oh, just I can't believe your actually apologizing to me."

"Why is that funny?" She was stunned, this wasn't like Stefan and she had no idea how to deal with the sudden turn of events.

"Because you have nothing to be sorry for." His face turned serious as he spoke and continued. "It's not your fault that you fell in love with me, then Klaus comes along, steels me away and suddenly Damon has somehow crept up on you. I know how you feel about him Elena, and your only putting yourself and him through hell for no reason at all."

She frowned at this, not sure what to say at first. "Stefan, you're probably the last person I should be talking about this too, but can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Caroline said that Damon has done all those horrific things, like snap Jeremy's neck, force feed me blood, for a reason. I've been racking my brains for the answer and I just can't figure it out. Do you happen to know?" She looked at him shyly.

"Is that what's stopping you from being with him? All the things he's done?" She shrugged and dropped her gaze to her knotted hands that sat in her lap. "Well, Damon does the things he does for two reasons and two reasons only."

"And those are?"

"Himself or... you." She blinked up at him and couldn't believe he had just said that. Surely he wasn't right about that, was he?

Confusion settled deep in the pit of her stomach as she watched Stefan stand and walk away. Was he right? Had Damon done all those things for either himself or her? There had to be a reason and she needed to know.

With a new purpose she jumped to her feet, glanced once more at the roaring fire, and raced out of the room. Her feet padded urgently against the wooden floor as she searched each room, desperate to find the answers she so desperately needed.

After a whole fifteen minutes of frankly searching each room for him, she came up empty handed and once again she felt the pain engulf her. Falling to her knees, she let out an almighty sob. This was what her life was reduced to, pain and heartbreak. She had needed to find Damon, to find the answers to her problem.

Slumped in the doorway of Damon's room, a voice startled her from behind. "Elena?"

Through her blurry vision she made out the shape of one of her best friends. "Caroline, it hurts," she pushed out through sobs. She felt arms embrace her tightly and she allowed herself to be pulled into the comforting arms. Sobs still racked her body as she buried her head into Caroline's chest.

"What hurts?" Concern laced her friends usual bubbly voice.

"Everything. It just hurts so much." She tried to get her tears under control, tried to even her breathing out but it became too much, and she found the task impossible.

"Tell me. Tell me what's happened." Her voice commanded.

"I just want to be happy, Care." She sniffed, the tears still streaming down her face. "I want to smile, to feel pleasure and joy."

"Why can't you be happy? If anyone can do it, it's you, Elena."

"Because I love him and now I've messed it all up." Again she sniffed, her body shaking with the sobs that poured from her.

"You love Damon? Why would you think that you've messed it up?"

"Because... because I told him we can never be together. It wasn't right. Now I can't... can't find him and I don't... I don't know what to do."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure Damon will be home soon and you can tell him everything you want to then. It will be okay, Elena."

#

Elena pushed herself away from Caroline, drawing a watery smile out. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and softly thanked her. Caroline helped her to her feet.

"Why don't you got and take a hot bath and if Damon comes home, I'll come and get you." Elena nodded and headed toward the communal bathroom. When she entered she allowed herself to breath easily, Caroline's words had comforted her, and that was exactly what she needed. She had no idea why she acted so rational, but somehow she knew it was because of Damon. He did this sort of thing to her and all she wanted to do now was embrace the feeling of it.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

Caroline watched Elena move around the corner, when she was sure she wasn't going to turn back, Caroline spun on her heel. She glared at the man hidden in the shadows, her hands on her hips, her eyes sparkling with venom. "Now, you are going to tell me why the hell you didn't want to see her," she commanded. She hated that her best friend was hurting and she hated Damon for it, and she wasn't about to let go of the anger she was feeling.

"I just... I just can't face her at the moment, so leave it alone." He stormed past her. Her eyes narrowed in on his back but allowed him to leave. Oh, what the hell was up with them two? She wondered.

She made her way back to the parlour and poured herself a helping glass of Damon's bourbon. This was possibly the worse way she has ever seen Elena and it worried her immensely. She needed to do something, anything to help. But what? She rolled her eyes, now that was the million dollar question, she thought.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

Damon paced the length of his bedroom, hating himself with every step. He felt her pain as Caroline held her, smelled her tears and heard her erratic breathing. He had wanted so badly to jump out and comfort her, tell her that he was there and that everything would be okay. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't face her. When Blondie asked why, he actually considered the answer, the truth was: he had no idea why. Maybe it was seeing the pain written across her face, maybe it was the fact he was absolutely terrified she would take it all back. He had no idea and he hated the unknown.

Startling him, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered.

"Damon?" He rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood for this, but it needed to be addressed.

"Liz."

"We have a huge problem." Oh great, here we go, he thought.

"What's wrong?" He tried to sound concerned, but his mind was still currently on Elena. How he wanted to find her and make everything okay again.

"A letter addressed to Elena has arrived at the station."

He huffed out a sigh. "Why is that a problem?"

"Well, first of it's unusual for her to have letters addressed to her arrive at the station. And secondly, I had to open it, it could have been evidence and I'm glad I did to be honest with you."

"Why what did it say?" Now he was concerned, now he needed to know what the fuss was about.

"It said..." There was a pause. "First Damon I need to tell you that the envelope was addressed to Elena but the letter was addressed to me."

"What did it say?"

"It told me to ring you and tell you that you need..." Her heard her gulp on the other end. "you need to search for Elena."

"What? That makes no sense, she's in the bathroom. Who sent it?"

"There's no name, just signed _Elena's admirer._" He felt his heart skip a beat, he felt the panic swirl through his veins. He hung up the phone and raced toward the bathroom.

He knocked on the door and shouted her name. Caroline came hurtling round the corner but he paid her no attention. He knocked on the door again. When there was no answer, he took a step back and kicked the door with all the force he had. The door swung off and hung on one hinge and Damon sped into the bathroom.

The panic swelled as he watched the water tip over the edge of the bath, as the wind blew in from the open window, the net curtain billowing freely.

He took a glance around the room, and he could have died right on the spot.

The room was empty.

**A/N: Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger. I do honestly love you all. But now it all begins. Please let me know what you think. It really does mean the world to me. Thank you. **


	9. Nine

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed, and thank you to all those who added me and this story to their favourites and alerts. **

**Here's the tenth chapter, please, enjoy, and let me know what you think, Thank you.**

** Nine**

Darkness had now fully descended down upon Mystic Falls, the clouds were heavy in the sky, and not a single star could be seen. A loud bang sounded across from high up, followed only moments later by a flash of blue light that covered the whole sky. Heavy rain drops pounded down onto the Earth, slowly at first and after the minutes ticked by they grew faster and faster, harder and harder. The streets were deserted, everyone planning on staying indoors with the weather taking a fast turn. Only a couple of cars could be seen on the main roads, people heading home after their long day. The sound of the rain of the rooftop should have sounded relaxing, it should have made him want to stay inside, in the warmth, settled by the burning fire while he nursed a glass of bourbon. That's what this sort of weather usually did, it made people keep warm, relax in their homes while they listened to the roaring storm that carried on outside their windows.

However Damon couldn't do that, not with the looming threat that had now made a nest in Mystic Falls, his home town, the town that he never thought he would grow to love ever again. It was all thanks to Elena. She had made him care once again, brought back the side that he thought was lost on him forever.

The thought of Elena made him want to scream into the roaring wind outside his car. His heart hurt as the panic surged through him like fire. He burned all over, the thought of never seeing her smiling face again haunting him, blurring his vision.

He should have talked to her at the house, should have told what he had wanted to say all along, give her the comfort she desperately craved. But he didn't. He had allowed her to seek her own comfort, and now she was missing.

When he had barged into the bathroom and saw it empty, he had never felt anything like what he had felt in that moment. A part of him was absolutely terrified that something had happened to her. Was she hurt? Was she kidnapped? What was that bastard doing to her? Was he going to kill her? And so many other questions plagued his mind.

While the other part of him hoped with all he possessed that she had just ran off, couldn't take being in that house any more. Wanted to bring space between her and his home. Then the phone call from Liz came to mind, the letter that was addressed to him. He knew in his heart that she hadn't just ran off, he knew something horrific had happened. But that didn't stop him from hoping.

There was two places she would go to get away. Either she would go home or she would go to the cemetery.

His car stopped outside the Gilbert residence and glanced up at the house. It was silent and he knew that nobody was home. He heaved out a sigh and stepped out into the rain. His black hair became mattered to his forehead in the space of a few seconds. He took no notice as his cloths became soaked with rain water. With each step he took, it became obvious that she wasn't here and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

Still he had to check.

When he reached the front door, he knocked hard. He sucked in a deep breath as he listened carefully to the inside of the house. Nothing. Not a single sound.

He braced himself and let out the breath he had been holding. Gripping the door handle, he pushed the door open. Why the hell wasn't it locked? Anger pushed it's way to the surface. They should know better by now, the door should at all times stayed locked.

Damon tried to push the anger and frustration down, this wasn't the time, he needed to find Elena. That was his main priority. When she was safe and in his arms, only then would he give the Gilbert siblings a piece of his mind.

He stepped over the threshold and glanced around the still, dark house. Nothing moved, no sound was made. Taking slow and even steps, he walked farther into the house. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he closed his eyes and searched for her. No heart beat, no blood. Still he needed to know for himself that she hadn't just taken off.

At vampire speed, he raced up the stairs and into Elena's room. The room was dark and he switched on the light. The soft glow emanated the room, made it relaxing, but he was far from relaxed.

His eyes searched the room and found that nothing had been moved – as far as he knew anyway. He moved across to the closet and swung open the white doors. Her clothes were still in place. Right so she hadn't been here, hadn't decided to run off, he thought.

Breaking the silence of the house, his phone sounded in his pocket. He answered without looking at the caller ID. "What?" He barked into the phone.

"Damon? She's not here. No sign that she had been here at all." Caroline's concerned voice sounded through the ear piece. He let out a sigh and spun around on his heels, his eyes once again searched her room.

"Yeah, I didn't think she would have." He sounded distracted and distant but he didn't care, his mind was working on over time, and all he could think about was finding her.

"Then why the hell am I stood in the rain by a bunch of gravestones?" she screeched into his ear, and Damon had to hold the phone from him as he scrunched his face together in protest at such a loud noise.

When she had stopped the screeching, he placed the phone back to his ear. "I have very sensitive hearing, Blondie." He growled.

"What?" she shrieked, causing him to pull the phone away again.

"I am a vampire, Blondie, you shrieking down the phone at me will only damage my hearing a lot more than if I was human."

"Oh... sorry," she mumbled. "So, why did I go the cemetery anyway?"

"Because I needed to be sure that she hasn't just taken off, you heard how much she was hurting."

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

He rolled his eyes and decided to ignore that little comment. "Look, that's not the problem right now, we have to find her." He hated himself at the moment, he had allowed his voice to crack and reveal the pain he was feeling at not knowing where she was. He knew Caroline could sense it, but thankfully she chose to ignore it.

"So we can come to the conclusion that she was taken then?"

"Yep. It would most defiantly be safe to say that she was taken." He sounded too vulnerable and he hated it. He hated how it made him seem so weak. "I'll meet you back at the boarding house." He hung up and placed his cell back into his now soaked leather jacket.

A sigh escaped his lips as once more the panic threatened to consume him. Now was not the time for that, now was the time to be responsible, dependent, and above all else, strong. He had had to be strong for himself, for the rest of the little gang, but most of all for Elena. He had to find her, he wouldn't rest until that happened. Whether she be dead or alive, he would find her.

Shaking his head, he pushed that thought out of his mind. No, he would find her alive, he had to

.

Taking another deep breath he walked through the silent house and back out into the rain. He will find her, no doubt about it. He had to.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

The room was dark, silent, and cold. The only thing she could hear was her own hollow breathing. This was just a nightmare, she had fallen asleep in the tub and was now having a nightmare. This had to be a nightmare. She tried telling herself that over and over again since she had woken up, but she knew it was a nightmare, a very, very real nightmare. This was her actually in danger. She wondered briefly if anyone had noticed she was gone yet. She hoped they had.

She thought back to the previous events. She remembered trying to find Damon, needing answers, the all consuming pain she felt. The comfort of Caroline's arms, her ordering her to take a bath. Letting the water flow over her as she settled in the tub. Silence. Complete serenity. Then it had all gone wrong. She tried to scream, she tried to break free of his grasp, call out for Damon. But he had held her tightly, muffled any sound she made. Then it had all gone dark.

She hadn't seen her attacker since the bathroom and she wondered what was taking him so long. A part of her wished that he would just hurry up and kill her, at least she wouldn't feel the nerving feeling she was feeling at the moment. But then another part of her wanted him to stay away, the longer he stayed away the better chance Damon and the others had of finding her.

She tipped her head back and felt her long brown hair tickle her back. Quickly she forced her head back up, she was still naked. _Crap! _

For the millionth time, she tried to force her hands free of her restraints, and yet again, they didn't give way. She let out a frustrated moan and tried to swing her legs back, she knew instantly that they were bound to the chair as well. _Double crap! _

She tried not to think of her predicament. She tried not to think of what would be her fate. Instead she chose to think about Damon. Damon and his gorgeous blue eyes, Damon and his cocky smirk. Damon and his quirky eye thing. Damon and they way he always teased her. Damon... Damon... Damon...

Her heart ached for him. She wanted to feel his arms wrap around her body, whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay, that he was going to protect her.

A sudden surge of anger washed across her, he didn't do that. He didn't protect her like he had said. She closed her eyes, trying to contain it all as the realization hit her. Maybe he didn't want to protect her any more. Maybe he had given up on her, maybe she had hurt him too many times for his delicate heart to take.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Maybe he was angry with her, maybe he didn't want anything to do with her, but the love he felt for her can't just disappear? Can it? No, no matter how angry he became with her, how much he would try and avoid her, he would always protect her, or try to at least.

Yes, Damon wouldn't just let her die. And she was going to disappoint him by failing to survive this.

Startling her the heavy metal door swung open. A blinding light cascaded into the room. She squinted her eyes shut at the sudden surge of light, she had been in the dark far too long.

She heard footsteps approach her, and her eyes sprang open. The light burned her eyes, but she fought the urge to shut them again. When the light had finally softened on her eyes, she glanced at her kidnapper.

He was young, very young. He couldn't have been much older than her. Stubble travelled across his face, his sandy hair shone beautifully in the light and his eyes were breathtaking. But the face, no matter how good looking he was, that face made her feel sick to her stomach.

At a closer inspection, his eyes that at first had taken her breath away, now looked evil. He smirked down at her and reached out, he twisted a strand of her hair round a finger.

"Elena Gilbert... I have been waiting for this moment for a while now."

"W-what do you want?"

He let out a hollow chuckle, his head tipping back before he became serious once more, his eyes gleaming with some untold secret.

"I want what every man wants..." another chuckle. "I want a beautiful girl to treasure always. And you my dear, you are my little treasure."

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

He hated sitting, or rather in his case, standing still, rather than doing nothing. They should be out there, looking for her. Instead they were at the boarding house trying to figure out what to do. They had all agreed, except for him, to come up with a plan first. How were they suppose to do that when they didn't even know where she was?

He shook the thoughts out of his mind as he downed the last of his bourbon, he felt the liquid run smoothly down his throat, taking no notice of the burning sensation. It was the only drink he knew that could bury his pain, but this time it just wasn't happening. No matter how much he drank, the pain of her disappearance still lingered.

"Right, so we know all about this guy, pretty much..." Stefan exclaimed. "The only thing is we don't know where he would take her."

"Well done for stating the obvious, Stefan." Damon bellowed. No one glanced at him, all feeling his pain, not one of them could look at him.

"My point is we should search all the places that are possible for him to take her to." Stefan retorted.

Damon rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. "I told everyone this an hour ago."

Stefan chose to ignore him. "We should split up in sets of two." Damon glanced around the room and everyone nodded in gloomy silence. "Right, Caroline and Bonnie, you should search all the abounded warehouses in and outside Mystic falls."

"Do you have any idea how many warehouses there are?" Caroline asked.

"Just go up to five miles outside Mystic Falls, don't travel too far out, we might need you." Both girls nodded and Damon rolled his eyes for the fiftieth time since he arrived home. He turned back around to face his mini bar and poured himself a drink.

"Okay, Jeremy you are coming with me. We'll search further afield. Houses, Warehouses further than five miles." Jeremy nodded, and Damon groaned loudly again. "You got something to say, Damon?" Stefan's eyes narrowed in.

"Yes," Damon growled as he turned back round to face the group. "What you just said doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't? I thought this is what you wanted, a search party?" Stefan raised an eyebrow and pulled himself off the couch.

"It is, but you just told Blondie and Judge-y that you don't want them going to far out because we might need them." Stefan nodded, waiting. This was new, Damon thought. "Well, why the hell are you doing that? You're stronger than Caroline, we may need you."

"Damon raises a good point." Caroline stated.

Everyone nodded... another first.

"I have an idea," Damon continued. "I think Jeremy should stay here."

"What? No way, my sister is missing..."

"Yes and if we get her back alive, she will kill us all if anything happens to you, so no arguing, you're staying here."

"Damon's right, Jeremy. We need you to be safe." Alaric finally walked across the room to join the group. What is it with everyone agreeing with him all of a sudden? An hour ago they were dead set on pushing him out and now...

"Fine." Jeremy huffed.

"Good. Now, I agree with you two searching all abandoned warehouses..."

"Oh, I am so pleased you agree." Stefan's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Damon rolled his eyes... again. "I am so glad. Now Stefan and Alaric should search the communal places, like the church, the school, shops. He could be hidden in basements or anything, also check all abandoned houses that you know haven't been lived in for a while." Alaric nodded and Stefan glared, clearly resenting him for taking over the show. When his eyes caught his brothers, he shrugged and smirked, pleased with himself that finally he had gotten the gang on his side, even if it was a brief moment.

"What about you?" Caroline asked, concern wrapped around her voice.

"Me? I'm going to search the woods. You never know, could be hold up in the tomb or something."

"Great, now we know what we all have to be doing, let's head out." Stefan quipped, clapping his hands together. Something was defiantly off with little bro, but what? He didn't have time to think about that now, the main priority was Elena.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

His finger traced the outline of her jaw, making her cringe inwardly, she kept her eyes clasped on his, showing no emotion. If this was really going to happen, she would need to detach herself, it was the only way. The only way she knew how to get past this. His breath was hot on her skin as he buried his nose in the cook of her neck.

Quickly he stood up straight. "I have waited my whole life for a girl like you. I have spent hours searching, having sex with random girls, killing them and discarding them. I realise now, all those other girls, they mean nothing compared to you."

Elena gulped as she took in his words. What the hell was that meant to mean? Was he going to have his wicked, wicked way with her and not kill her? Or was he just trying to confuse her? Well, if it was the latter he had succeeded.

She watched as he bent down and unclasped her ankles from their restraints, then did the same with the ones that held her wrists. She was free to move, but she didn't. She barely understood that he was now lifting her, carrying her across the room. She barely moved when he laid her down on the lumpy mattress. Barely moved when he released her. Barely moved when he led next to her, perched on one elbow, gazing down at her.

Startling her slightly, she felt his warm breath next to her ear. "It's time, my love, time to consummate our love."

She barely moved when he then placed a kiss on her cheek.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. Also I know not much happens in the chapter, but more events take place in the next one. Please, review, it does mean everything to me. Thank you. **


	10. Ten

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed ect, it really means a lot. 76 reviews in total, that is so much more than I hoped. Thank you. **

**WARNING: This chapter will have some disturbing scenes, if that is not your cup of tea then please do not read. Thank you for taking your time to read this warning. **

** Ten**

The woods were dark, cold, and a little creepy, but Damon didn't allow it to faze him. His main goal was to find Elena, hold and make sure she was safe. As the leaves crunched under his shoes, his mind wondered to what that creep was doing to her. He knew the MO and if this vampire stuck to it then he could be doing just that with Elena. The thought made him shudder, he had to find her, he just had to.

When he had finally came to the Lockwood property, he felt the blood pumping in his ears. God how he hoped she was here. Silently, he placed one foot in front of the other, thanks to his vampire eye sight, he could see perfectly as he made his way down the stone steps. He tried to keep his breathing under control as he reached the bottom, his whole body on guard, waiting for any kind of attack.

When nothing came, he frowned and made his way through the passage. He passed the wooden door and past the metal gate, which was swinging gently in the breeze. His eyes scanned the room, nothing. She wasn't there.

His heart dropped, it was only the first place he looked but still, he wanted her to be here. The longer she was missing, the more chance that creep had of carrying out his plans for her.

At vampire speed, he headed back up the stone steps, through the woods and to his next location – the tomb.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

They had searched six empty warehouses and all revealed nothing. No sign of Elena. Caroline could feel the hope slipping through her fingers. They had reached the seventh warehouse, and she glanced at Bonnie. She looked just as ill as Caroline felt. They hoped once more that she was here. But Caroline knew already that they wouldn't find her here. This guy was smart, too smart. He wouldn't hide out in some abandoned warehouse, surely.

Bonnie stepped up to the closed door, which was held shut by heavy chains. She glanced at Caroline and the silent question passed between them. Caroline nodded and stepped up to the door, her heels clicking against the concrete. She gripped the chain and in one movement had snapped it. She unravelled it from the handle and pulled the door open, dropping the chain to the floor, which clattered loudly on the floor.

"So much for-"

"Don't say it." Caroline snapped. If Elena was here with this vampire, then he now knew they were there. No surprise attack. How could she be so stupid?

She shrugged those thoughts out of her mind and stepped across the threshold of the warehouse. She closed her eyes and used every power she held to sense for any life within.

Nothing.

"She's not here." Hope once again evaporated into the cold air of the night.

"But she could be..." She knew what Bonnie was thinking, she knew that is was a possibility that Elena could be dead.

"Stay, I'll go search." Bonnie nodded in agreement and wrapped her arms around her body, trying to keep warm as she shuffled from foot to foot.

At vampire speed, Caroline searched every single room in the building and when she reached Bonnie again, she held the look of defeat. Elena wasn't here, dead or alive.

They stepped back out into the night, and Caroline took in a deep breath as they headed toward Bonnie's car. As they settled within and strapped up, they headed out of the deserted parking lot.

Time to search the eighth warehouse of the night. Caroline huffed in frustration.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

Alaric and Stefan had arrived at the school in record time. This was such a logical place to keep her. But at the same time, so stupid. Any vampire could enter, any human could enter. Stefan had a sinking feeling that she wasn't there, he couldn't quite put his finger on how he knew, somehow he just did.

As they made it to the big double doors at the front of the building, Stefan tried to sense her, but came up empty. He knew he would. He searched each room at vampire speed and found Alaric standing at the entrance. "She's not here." He stated simply.

"Okay," Alaric sighed. "You do realize that this could take weeks to search every available location."

"Yes, we tried a locator spell before you turned up. Obviously we came up empty."

Alaric's footsteps faltered, and Stefan spun round to face him looking overly confused. "Doesn't that mean... that's she's... dead."

"That's what Damon said, but Bonnie seems to think that it doesn't mean anything." He paused and looked at the school, then placed his eyes back on Alaric. "It could mean so many things. This vampire rapist could have blocked any magic, they may not be in the country any more. Our maps are only of America. There is so many possibilities. Damon said that until we find her lifeless body then she's pretty much alive to him... and I have to agree."

Alaric smirked. "Damon's words?" Stefan grinned back.

"You guessed right." With nothing left to say, they headed back to the car, ready to head to their next location... the church.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

Jeremy paced the length of the parlour, biting his nails anxiously, his mind swirling with a million thoughts. How could Damon just order him to stay there? It wasn't fair. She was his sister, and he should be allowed to be out there helping them look for her. _Allowed! _He shouldn't be allowed to do anything, he shouldn't have to have their permission. This was his life, his sister. He had has much right as them to go look for her. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing, not while his sister's life was in danger. Besides he had his ring, if he died he would come back to life.

He stopped the pacing and glanced at the antique clock; nearly midnight. He glanced around the room. Nope, he couldn't just sit back. Quickly he raced through the house and to the front door. He swung the door open and went to step out when his foot met an invisible barrier. _Bonnie. _

She had trapped him in the house. How could she? They couldn't keep him prisoner.

He huffed in frustration and slammed the door shut. This was beyond not fair. Now with nothing better to do, he started his pacing again, started biting his nails again, and even contemplated drinking some of Damon's booze to pass the time.

All that was left for him to do was wait. Wait for any news from the gang. This was so not fair.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

Fear pulsed through her veins, her heart beat accelerated and her breathing grew faster. She could feel his hot breath in the crook of her neck, his wondering hands on her hips. She felt sick to her stomach, she didn't want this, she didn't want to die. There was so many things that she wanted to experience, so many things she hadn't seen yet. She hadn't travelled the world, hadn't seen the wonders of each city, each country. Now she would never get the chance.

Then Damon popped into her head. Their last conversation going round and round in her mind. She had told him it wasn't right, had told him they couldn't be together, she still believed that nagging voice in her head telling her that it still stood. It didn't feel right. He was a lot older than her – more than a lot older. He was sexy, kind and beautiful, inside and out. He could do so much better than her. He had been with so many women, a part of her feared she wouldn't live up to his expectations. Another part didn't really much care. But then there was the fact that he was a vampire. She knew Stefan was one, but that relationship seemed more for high school. It didn't seem a forever type of relationship. With Stefan she hadn't planned on being with him her whole life, she had planned to eventually move on and find herself another man, a human man who could give her the family she had always wanted.

But what she hadn't expected was to fall in love with Damon. Every time she looked into his eyes, she knew that if she gave in he would never let go, ever. And that scared her, because she knew that if she started something up with Damon then the family she always wanted would go out the window. And that was why she didn't feel it was right.

The conversation they had, she found herself telling him how she felt, but also how it didn't feel right. She couldn't believe she had said that. What was she thinking? Now she had crushed him even more.

Startling her, a ripping sound echoed through the room. She could hear a grunt come from her captor's mouth as he took in her naked torso. His eyes glazed over her at the sight of her bare breasts, and she swallowed hard. This is it. This is where she will die. She will never get to see Damon's crystal blue eyes again, hear his snide voice, or see his cocky half grin. She will never banter with him, or have a laugh with him again. Never tell him just how much he really does mean to her.

Regret filled her to the brim as the vampire twisted her nipple between two fingers. She shouldn't have told Damon that they couldn't be together. Now she wished she had just grasped onto him and never let him go. Now she will never be able to do that because she knew that this was going to be the end for her.

She felt a wet pull on her left nipple, when she glanced down, she saw his mouth latched onto her. She wanted to be physically sick at the sight. Eventually he removed himself and ripped her jeans off. Quickly she closed her eyes. _This is Damon, this is Damon, this Damon. _No matter how hard she tried to imagine that it was Damon doing all these things, she knew it wasn't and she couldn't fight the bubbling panic.

This is it.

This is where she will die.

Her eyes sprang open when his finger touched her clitoris. This is wrong. A new sense of purpose shone through her. This is not where she will die. She will not die without telling Damon just how much he meant to her.

Quickly she tried to push him off, pleaded silently that she could, just this once, be strong enough. In her heart she knew she wasn't, after all, he was a vampire. But she had to try, she will die fighting if she had to.

Surprising her, he lifted himself to his feet. She led there immobilized by shock. No. It was too easy. The sound of a zipper made it's way to her ears. She knew it. As fast as she could she sat up and bounded of the bed. Elena knew it was a lost cause, trying to escape, but she needed to do it, needed the world to know, that when she died, she fought with every fibre of her being.

The air rushed out of her lungs as the breeze ruffled her. With a hard thud, she landed back on the bed. Quickly, not giving herself time to breath, she crawled back up the bed. She turned to face the vampire and was met with a smirk. He was enjoying the fight and that made her feel even more sick with fear.

Her brown eyes glanced him up and down, he was completely naked, his erect penis standing to attention. She gulped loudly. "Please, I'll do anything, just don't do this." She whispered, and his eyes danced with humour. She knew it was a lost cause.

Slowly he made his way toward her, stalking her as his prey. She tried to melt back against the wall, tried to get as far away as possible.

Elena felt his cold hands grip her ankles and yank her down the bed. She shrieked. "Please." She yelled with everything she had, leaving her throat sore. She didn't want to die, she couldn't die, not yet. It wasn't fair. Not after everything they'd all been through.

He grinned down at her.

He pushed her legs apart and crawled between them. She felt his penis prodding her vagina. "This is it my love." He whispered against her ear, and with a growl he pushed inside of her. The pain was too intense and tears started to slide down her cheeks.

She punched him, dug her heels into his back, scratched him, bit him, and he... laughed.

He didn't give her time to adjust, instead he started pumping. The bed rocking back and forth. All that could be heard was the squeak of the bed, his laboured breathing as he pushed himself to the limit, and of course her shrill shouts of protest.

She closed her eyes, tried to imagine it was Damon, she couldn't. The pain was too much for her and she knew Damon wouldn't be this rough.

She tried punching him again as he pumped himself in and out. She opened her eyes and gazed up into his now vamped out face.

No.

She knew what was coming next. His head bent down to her neck, licked her skin.

Then more pain. His fangs pierced her skin.

She let out another shriek. Damon's name slipped of her tongue as she passed out into the darkness.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

**A/N: There is the tenth chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it, I will try and update the next one on Friday. Thank you so much and please, please review, it really does mean everything to me. Thank you.**


	11. Eleven

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter, it really means a lot. **

**Now, I have a message for GUEST. Thank you for reviewing and I totally understand and respect your opinions on my story. I'm sorry if this story has upset you, however, in my summery I did mention there will be disturbing scenes, and that this story is rated M for a reason. I have also put warnings at the beginning of the chapters that contain such disturbances. The problem I have is that you have reviewed me complaining about such things when I have put warnings up. Also you have put down my other readers who like this story in your last review. I'm not sure, but for most people they enjoy reading the story because of where it might lead, they are intrigued about where I will take this story next. Now I am going to say this once, if you don't like my content of the story the please DON'T READ IT! I have said this also in my author notes as well. I do understand that this is not everyone's cup of tea, it's not really mine. But this sort of thing does happen in reality, okay maybe not the whole vampire thing, but rape does happen. It's the sad part of life. I'm sorry if any of it upsets you, but please refrain from saying such remarks when I have quite clearly put warnings before the chapter begins. If you want to give me advice about my writing, or you notice any mistakes then that's fine. If you don;t like reading it, then don't. I don't mean to act bitchy, but it had really annoyed me when I have put warnings out there. Anyway, I really hope you can continue reading, if not I will not hold it against you. Thank you for taking your time to read this, and sorry this message at to put on here like this, I can't private message you. Thank you. **

**Anyway back to the story, I hope all my readers enjoy it. Thank you. **

** Eleven**

His skin was chilled, his hands like ice, but Stefan could feel none of that, took no notice of that, instead he held his gaze firmly on the withered church before him. He felt Alaric's presence next to him, he could hear his heart pumping the blood round his body. Still he took no notice. His mind wasn't latched onto the human that he could rip to shreds in a matter of seconds. No, his mind was on someone else. Elena. He hoped beyond hope that she was in there, that they weren't too late.

He felt someone grip his arm steadily, his head whipped round to face Alaric. The concern was evident within his eyes, his mouth pressed into a hard line. "You ready?" His voice was barely a whisper, but Stefan had caught it.

He nodded and went to take a step toward the building when he found he couldn't go no further. Alaric still held him firmly in place. Stefan knew he could pull away quite easily but he didn't bother with it, wondering what Alaric had to say next.

"She will be okay." Stefan didn't know who he was trying to convince, himself or him.

"And if she's not?" He whispered into the night air.

"Then we'll deal with that when it comes, for now we have to believe she _will _be okay."

Stefan swallowedhard, his eyes darting to the floor then back up to Alaric's face. "Don't take this the wrong way, but... I mean... I am worried about Elena, of course I am... I will do anything to protect her. But if we don't find her... alive... I'm worried..."

"About Damon." Alaric finished for him. Stefan closed his eyes briefly, trying to gain the strength he needed to carry on.

"Yes. If Elena... doesn't make it. I'm scared he will self-destruct. Damon has never been good with emotions, he can barely keep his love for her contained. What the hell will it do to him if she... dies?"

Alaric dropped his hand to his side, his other hand rubbed down his face in a heartbreaking gesture. Stefan, on the other hand, kept his gaze firmly locked onto the human before him. "I've been worried about the same thing."

Silence followed before Stefan spoke again. "Right, well we can't worry about Damon at the moment, we have to find Elena first."

"What I said still stands. We have to believe she is going to be fine." Stefan nodded. Alaric clapped his hands together. "Ready?"

Another nod from Stefan, and they both made their way up the steps to the church.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

A shout of pain sounded through the trees of the night. Echoing, and bouncing of every trunk, every leaf. The pain soared through his heart as he allowed his legs to give way beneath him. He crumpled to the ground with a loud thud. His hands covering his face as the hot tears streamed down his cheeks, dampening the palms of his large hands. The pain was too much for him to bear, he didn't care that he wasn't suppose to be vulnerable, that he should be the strong one out of the bunch. He didn't care. All he did care about was getting her back.

The woods had no sign of her, not even a scent, or a beat of her heart. Nothing. Caroline and Bonnie rang mere minutes ago and they had searched as far as Damon had told them to. Of course, he wasn't going to take that as an answer, so he barked for them to expand their search. Cover a wider area.

Then he lost it.

He screamed into the silent night, trying to rid the pain that was ultimately crushing him inch by inch. Where the hell was she?

That was the question that kept haunting his mind. No sign in the wood, no sign in the warehouses. Okay, so he hadn't heard from Ric and Stefan, but still what was the odds in finding her?

Pulling himself together was a frustrating task. Every time he thought he had gotten his will power back, he would crumble again.

They had to be somewhere, they couldn't just disappear of the face of the earth. Slowly he stood back up, a new determination had now set in and quickly he made his way out of the woods and into town.

He will not stop searching till he found her.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

The church was dark and silent as they made their way through the back passages. Stefan tried to make out a single sound, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't hear a single thing. His heart dropped to his stomach inch by inch with each step he took. The further inside they were, the more he had doubts about them being here. Still he needed to be sure.

Eventually, after searching all the other rooms, they came across the last room. The basement. The door was wide open, and both men pushed themselves up against the wall. Stefan glanced across at Alaric and saw the questioning look in his eyes. He tried to listen to any sounds that came within.

For a moment there was nothing. Then he heard it. The sound of a slow but beating heart. It couldn't be. They couldn't be that lucky, could they? When he glanced back at Alaric, he tried to tell him with his eyes that he had heard something, that they could once again hope. Alaric seemed to understand and nodded.

Taking in a deep breath, he glanced round the corner to look into the room. His hand swung to his mouth to try ans stifle a gasp. What he saw made him want to vomit right there. Elena was led on the bed, completely naked, unconscious. But that wasn't what shocked him the most. No, a vampire was on top of her, pumping himself into her naked body, his mouth dripping with blood. His face held complete ecstasy, and Stefan knew he was close.

Quickly he withdrew his head, one look at Alaric and he an understanding passed between them. Stefan held up a hand and counted down with them.

When he reached one, Stefan leaped into the room at lightening speed, Alaric following at a more human pace.

Stefan reached the vampire and threw him off Elena, and across the room, smashing into the wall opposite. Once more Stefan leaped onto the naked man, withdrew a steak from his back pocket and went to plunge into the vampire.

At first the vampire was shocked by the attack, but as soon as he noticed the stake, he pushed with everything he had and Stefan went flying across the room. The Stake flying in the opposite direction.

Stefan tried to shake the dizziness from his mind, but all he could see was the blur of different shapes. One which was moving, came closer and closer. Inch by inch. He tried to shake away the dizzy spell, shutting his eyes tightly, when they sprang back open, the shape was looming over him.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

Alaric raced out of the building and into the night air, placed Elena down on the patch of grass and quickly removed his jacket. Gently he placed it across her naked body and stroked her forehead. He took a glance at the church hoping to see Stefan emerge. After a few moments he came to realize something must have gone wrong. Quickly he fished out his phone. He pressed one button and put it to his ear. Only hearing the continuous ring. He sighed in frustration, then tried ringing again.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

He came to the a stand still outside the church, he had just received the phone call he had been hoping for. When he heard Ric tell him that they had found Elena, relief coursed through his heart and he felt he was able to breath a little easier. However, it didn't go unnoticed that they weren't quite out of the situation yet. Ric had told him to hurry his ass up because Stefan was still inside with the vampire. So he had.

Now he ran at a human pace across the grounds of the church, his eyes clasped onto Rics crouched body. Through the night he could see a pair of bare legs sprouting from behind. He knew those legs anywhere. Elena.

When he made it to the couple, Ric stood to his feet. One glance at his face and he knew instantly that something was wrong. His blue eyes gazed across her unconscious form, and all the relief he had felt only moments ago was washed away at a fast pace. He tried to gulp down the lump in his throat, but it wouldn't obey.

"We need to get her to a hospital, Damon." His best friends voice sounded so distant but so close. He tried to grasp onto what he was saying, but found it was just out of reach. He was paralysed to the spot, his eyes still clasped onto her fragile form.

"Damon?" Ric's voice sounded again, and this time Damon managed to look away from the terrifying sight of Elena.

His mouth was now dry, and he licked his lips to try and moisten them, then cleared his throat. He ran a hand through his jet black hair and glanced back down at Elena. "She doesn't have time to get to hospital, she'll be dead before you even reach there."

"We can't just let her die Damon."

"I know that." He glanced back at Alaric and then back at Elena, an idea forming in his mind. "I could give her some blood..."

"No, she won't want that."

"Another thing I know, Ric." This time he turned his whole body back to face him. "But it's either that or let her die." He allowed that to hang in the air for a moment, knowing that with each passing second, Elena came closer to her death. He tried to push the rising panic back down. This was no time to panic, he needed to keep a straight head, needed to take charge of the situation. Make the decisions no one else would make.

"At the moment she's not exactly in the position to decline." Another pause. "I won't let her die, and that is exactly what will happen if I don't do this." They stared upon each other, waiting for someone to break the deathly silence, then slowly Alaric nodded his consent.

One last look at his best friend, and Damon knelt down in the cool, soggy grass. He placed her head on his arm and held her tightly to his chest. His fangs descended from his gums, black veins appeared across his face, and his bloodshot eyes became present. With one quick motion he sunk his teeth into his flesh, for a moment he felt the searing pain before it switched to a dull ache. Placing his bloodied wrist to her parted lips, blood smeared across mouth.

Closing his eyes, he preyed with everything he had just to feel the pull on his skin. The pull that would tell him that Elena was taking his blood and that she would be okay.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

His vision cleared just as the vampire bent down to pick up the stake, it took only a quick moment for him to register what was happening. In vampire speed, he jumped up and ran toward him, knocking him across the floor. The vampire looked shocked, but pleased. He was still holding the stake.

Stefan thought that the vampire was going to charge at him with it, lodge it in his chest. But was entirely shocked when he spoke instead. "I will have her, it's only a matter of time." A smirk formed across his lips as he, at vampire speed, jumped to his feet. Stefan felt slightly uneasy as he gazed up and down the naked man before him, but the vampire didn't seem to care.

"She's mine, and I will claim her."

Anger washed through him at those words, but before he could do anything justifiable, he was staring at an empty spot.

One glance around the room and Stefan knew that the vampire had escaped. Not what he had planned at all.

**Okay there we have it. Please review, they do mean everything to me, thank you. **


	12. Twelve

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed, it means a lot, and added this story to their favourites and alerts. Thank you. **

**Warning: This isn't the usual warning. There is no disturbing content. This is very depressing. There will be a huge shock in this one. But I promise if you stick with me, you will be satisfied within the next few chapters. So bear with me with this. Thank you. **

** Twelve**

He could hear his heart thumping at a fast rate against his ribcage, his low, shallow breath against the night air. The trees rustled together in the far distance, and the ever growing presence of the his best friend, standing right next to him. The breeze was cold against his ragged face, and the rain dripped from the end of his perfectly shaped nose. His lips were parted as he tried to inhale the fresh air, and try to calm himself down. His eyes were squeezed shut, his eyelashes rested softly on his skin. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

He still held her tightly to his chest and his wrist held to her parched lips. He prayed with everything he could grasp onto, willing her that she was just take that plunge and he would feel the pull on his wrist.

For five minutes they stayed like that, hoping for any sign that she would survive this. He didn't know what would happen if they lost her, if he lost her. The pain of that thought sent shocks through his heart, he wouldn't bear it if she died. He wouldn't be able to cope.

"Please, drink," he whispered into her soaked hair, pressing a feather light kiss upon her scalp.

She had to drink, she had to survive. There was no other way, there couldn't be any other way.

Footsteps sounded from the side of him, but he didn't turn, he knew it was his brother. He couldn't face him right now, he had to concentrate on the girl in his arms.

After the agonizing minutes ticked by, he could hear the whispers of Stefan and Alaric behind him. He paid no attention to them, still he kept his wrist to her lips. He could feel it healing already. If it did, then he would know that they lost her forever, and he couldn't let that happen, not now, not ever.

The touch of a firm hand on his shoulder startled him, slowly he tilted his head up. He could see it in his brothers eyes, he could see the pain and the heartbreak of the reality. Elena Gilbert was dead.

No.

Forcibly he shook his head, tears falling down his already wet cheeks. This couldn't be happening. He won't allow it.

Dropping his gaze from his brother, he gently pulled his wrist away from her lips. Her eyes were closed, her skin pale, her lips still parted and dry, and blood streamed from the corners of her mouth. Gently he placed her down in the wet grass.

Ever so softly he stroked her hair from her face and allowed his hand to travel down her cool cheek. Taking in a deep breath, he concentrated real hard. She still wasn't breathing, and there was no longer a heartbeat.

Elena Gilbert was dead, never to return to this world. His tears streamed down his face faster, pain shot through his chest. He would never see her chocolate eyes again, never hear her laugh, her voice, never see her smile or her eye roll. Never will they banter to one another, never will he tease and never will he be able to tell her just how much she meant to him, how much he loved her and would do anything for her.

Never would he tell how much more human he was now because of her. That he was so thankful to her for giving him his brother back, for making him believe he has the ability to become the better man.

Carefully he scooped her up into his arms, and stood to his feet. He crushed her delicate body to his chest. Slowly turning around he looked at both men before him. Both were crying, hurting, and he didn't care. Didn't care for their pain, because he too loved her, and he too was hurting.

"Damon..." Damon could tell his brother didn't know what to say, so he would make it easier for him.

"Call Caroline and tell her what happened..." he paused as he took in another deep breath. "And I'm going to take her back to the boarding house."

He didn't give them time to reply as he started walking away, still cradling her in his arms. His shoes squelched in the mud and grass, as the rain plummeted down, splashing against the concrete.

He couldn't help but feel that the whether seemed fitting for the events of the night. Why did it always rain when something bad was going down?

He found himself not caring as he carried the girl back through town.

Elena Gilbert was dead, never to walk the Earth again. And there was nothing anyone could do.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

The door swung open and a worried looking Jeremy stood gaping at him. Completely ignoring the questioning look, he traipsed through the house and up to his bedroom. He couldn't deal with the twenty questions that the boy would ask, not now. It didn't matter to him because she was dead and nothing was going to change that, nothing.

Gently he laid her on top of the crisp white blanket that covered his huge four poster bed. Crouching down he brushed his fingers, ever so softly, down the side of her cool cheek. Tears once again sprang to his eyes. How could he have let this happen? He had failed her, and no doubt everyone would blame him for her death.

This wasn't how things were suppose to turn out. They were suppose to kill the vampire, then talk about everything. Everything that mattered to them, their love, their relationship... whatever that was.

But instead, she lay dead on his bed.

Footsteps sounded from behind him, reluctantly he tore his gaze from her peaceful face and looked over his shoulder. Jeremy stood watching him with caution, but still held the questioning gaze.

Damon placed his eyes upon her and spoke in a whisper, "She's dead." A quick shuffle of feet and Jeremy leant over the bed.

"No! She can't be. Do something. Give her your blood, it'll heal her won't it?"

He shook his head. "My blood can't heal the dead." The words caught in his throat. He had never felt so powerless in all his life. That was suppose to have changed once he turned. Having all these powers locked away inside of him, he should be able to do something. But he couldn't. She was gone. End of story.

Jeremy shook his sister, trying to wake her. As Damon knew, she didn't stir. He could feel the Gilbert's pain, could feel it in his bones, flowing through his blood stream, travelling all the way to his heart.

He wasn't the only one who had lost her. They all did. They all lost her.

Jeremy sank to his knees beside Damon and a heaving sob escaped his lips. "She's my sister, the only family I have left, and now she's gone. It's not fair."

Damon didn't know what to say. It was true. The kid was barely seventeen, yet he had lost so much in such a short space of time.

The front door slammed shut, starling them both. "I'll go see who that is." Of course Damon already knew, his brother and the rest of the gang, but he didn't tell him. Jeremy needed a distraction, and that seemed like the only one at the moment.

When Jeremy's footsteps finally got quieter, he sank his head into the mattress next to Elena's body. Finally alone.

A commotion was heard from downstairs, getting closer and closer. Instantly he knew they were heading in this direction.

"What the hell did you do?" Bonnie's angry voice boomed across the silent room.

"Bonnie-"

"No, we trusted him, we trusted him to get her back, to keep her safe. Now she's _dead._"

"It's not his fault." Stefan whispered, and Damon knew he didn't really feel the conviction of those words.

Slowly he rose to his feet and turned to face everyone. Jeremy and Caroline were holding each other, crying loudly. Stefan was watching Bonnie wearily, and Alaric was watching Damon with the same expression his brother held for the witch.

"You can blame me all you want, you can cry all you want, but it won't change anything. She's dead and there's nothing you can do."

Alaric raised his eyebrows and removed his gaze from Damon. "Bonnie isn't there a spell or something you can do, like you did for Jeremy?"

She shook her head. "I'm not that powerful any more."

Silence descended upon the room, all crying softly, wondering the same thing. What happens now? Damon knew.

It was as if everything in his body sprang to life since he accepted the fact that she was dead. He knew what he had to do.

Slowly he started walking towards the gang, and just as he was about to cross the threshold, a hand gripped his upper arm. Stopping he swung his head round to face his brother. His eyes were flaring, anger washing through him at this sudden hurdle.

"Where're you going?"

"To get justice." He forcibly removed the hand and sped out of the boarding house.

He knew what he had to do. He knew that he needed to kill that vampire, he had to pay for what he had done.

He climbed into his car and sped away with a new found purpose.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

The silence that followed Damon's departure was suffocating to Stefan. The girl he was in love with was dead, his friends were in pain, and his brother was crushed by the events. Nothing could out win this hurt he was feeling.

Slowly he turned to Caroline and Jeremy, they were watching him with wide eyes, tear stained cheeks, although they were no longer grasping onto one another as if their lives depended on it, Jeremy still held her close. His gaze drifted from the two of them to Alaric. His expression shouted that he was hurting but was worried about Damon. What was Damon going to do? Kill the vampire? That did seem like something he would do.

Lastly he allowed his eyes to drift to Bonnie. She was staring straight ahead, her eyes wide and hurting, she hadn't been crying, but he could tell that she would want to. Bonnie's reaction to Damon was to be expected, she hated Damon and he was the easier choice for her to blame.

A part of Stefan also blamed Damon. He had taken control of the situation, but he knew his brother wasn't entirely to blame. He blamed himself as well.

Alaric and himself had burst into the basement of the church, they were too late, he wasn't strong enough to fight of the vampire. Maybe if he was, maybe if they had been five minutes earlier, things could have played out differently.

There was to many 'maybe's' and 'what if's' to contend with. His head felt like it was ready to explode. The guilt twisted at his heart, threatening to completely consume him.

"Should we go after..." Jeremy asked.

"No. Our main priority should be Elena, not _him_." Bonnie cut him off.

"Then what should we do?" Caroline asked.

"We need to make arrangements for her funeral."

"But, Bonnie, we need time to take this in. Let's give it a while first." Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged of. Narrowing her eyes at him, he could sense the anger flowing off her.

"What difference does it make? It's not going to change the outcome, is it? She's still dead." Her voice bellowed through the room.

"Yes, I know, but.." Stefan tried to explain, before he got a chance to she stormed out the room, her brown curls bouncing on her shoulders. Stefan chased after her. "Where're you going?"

"To find Damon." His steps faltered as she reached the front door her hand reaching out for the handle.

"Why?" He whispered.

Slowly she turned to face him, a lone tear trailing down her puffed cheek.

"Because, he's to blame, he's always to blame." She paused and took in a deep breath. "I promised you once that if anyone gets hurt, I will take him down. People got hurt, the only reason I hadn't was because Elena would have hurt at the loss. Now she's gone, nothing stopping me from taking him down."

His mouth was hanging open, how could she think about killing Damon when her best friend was dead? "No, I won't let you, he's my brother and he's not to blame for this, I am, that vampire is, but not him."

"There is nothing you can say that will convince me otherwise, Stefan. Feel free to try to stop me, but I also promised that I would take you down as well if it ever came to that." He took a step toward her, but she ran straight out the house and into the night.

_Shit! _He had to find Damon. He had to stop Bonnie. He won't let her kill his brother. He may have taken Elena's love away from him, but he was still his brother, through and through. Nothing would change that.

One quick glance at the stairs and he took of after Bonnie.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

**A/N: Okay there it is. I know what your thinking: How could you kill Elena off? Well, I can't tell you, sorry. But please stick to the story. I was worried about your response to this chapter. I promise within the next couple of chapters, all will be explained about her death. Just bear with me. Thank you for reading. **


	13. Thirteen

**A/N: Sorry for such a long update, my children have been ill and it's been really hectic, I will try and do better. They have finally gotten over the worst. **

**Anyway, here's the thirteenth chapter. Please stay with me here, I promise the outcome will be a lot better than this. Thank you to all those who reviewed, I can't believe I got 107 reviews altogether. It means a lot. Thank you. **

**So here it is, please let me know what you think. **

** Thirteen**

The sun shone brightly down upon the small town of Mystic Falls, children played on the streets with their toys and friends, people bustled along the streets laughing and joking, people driving their cars, heading into unknown territory. All in all it was a very cheerful day for everyone, something that should be welcomed in winter, but not for one Damon Salvatore. On the other side of town, his car sped round the winding road leading to the boarding house. As he past through the town square, anger bubbled inside of him at the cheeriness that the weather had caused. While he felt miserable and alone, they were in hysterical laughter. How was that fair? Nothing about this was fair.

All night he drove from location to location, trying to find the vampire that had taken Elena from the world. His anger became more pronounced when the realization hit him hard – he wasn't going to find him, not unless he wanted to be found.

Reluctantly he started his way home. Kings of Leon blared through the speakers as the breeze whipped his hair across his face, his elbow rested on the ledge of the open window. He had half hoped that the music would make him feel more relaxed, oh how wrong he had been.

A memory pushed forward in his mind, the trip to Georgia, how Elena had been so much more carefree, dancing to music.

Everything he saw, touched, smelled, and heard only reminded him of his time with her, tormenting him until he was ready to break. Now that he knew he was heading back home, he came to the conclusion that that was the last thing he wanted to do. Not because he hated it there, or that he would rather be out looking for the Vampire Rapist, no it was because he knew that there would be so many torn up people there, that her body was still there. Although a small part of him hoped that they had the decency to remove her from his room.

Slowing down as he came to the driveway, he noticed Stefan was leaning on the wall outside the front door. His eyes were closed and his mouth was set in in a grim line.

The tyres crunched across the gravel as Damon watched his brother. Finally the car came to a stop and Stefan's eyes sprang open. For a moment the two brothers locked their eyes and instantly Damon knew something was wrong.

Grudgingly he stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. After taking a quick glance around he made his way toward Stefan. His shoes crunched above the gravel, the sound piercing the silent morning.

"Have you seen Bonnie at all?" Stefan's sceptical voice didn't go unnoticed, he just pretended he hadn't.

"Oh, hello, Damon. How are you? I've been so worried about your state of mind, you haven't killed any innocents, have you?" Damon stated sarcastically.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Have you seen her or not?"

"Not." Damon started to move past his brother when Stefan's hand gripped his upper arm... again.

"What is it with you continuously trying to stop me?" Damon growled through clenched teeth, the anger once again starting to bubble inside of him.

"Bonnie left here pretty angry last night, Damon." Stefan sounded so exhausted, and Damon started feeling kind of sorry for him. He shook his brothers hand of and rolled his shoulders as he cocked his head to one side.

"And?"

"She went looking for you." Stefan took in a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly. "She went to kill you, Damon. She blames you for what happened to Elena. I tried to stop..." Stefan's voice trailed off as his eyes caught Damon's hand being held up in the air.

Taking a step closer to his brother, he narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't care. She can get in line, a lot of people want to kill me, Stefan."

"Oh, and who would be at the top of this so called list?" He asked, rolling his eyes again.

"Me." Leaving his brother with his mouth hanging open, he trudged into the house.

Chatter that could be heard was halted at the sight of him, everyone wearing looks of concern. Shaking his head, he padded heavily up to the stairs and down the corridor to his room. The door had been closed and slowly took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the sight that would soon meet him.

Twisting the knob, he pushed the door open, revealing the contents of the room.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

Damon crashed into the parlour of the house, anger swelling up inside of him, his eyes narrowed in on his brother. He was going to kill him, kill them. "Where the fuck is she?" He growled into the silence of the room.

Stefan's eyes dropped to the floor. "We put her in one of the spare rooms."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because you shouldn't have a dead girl on your bed." Caroline pleaded as she jumped to her feet.

Damon swung his head round to face her, his eyes now narrowing in on her. "If I want her on my bed, I will very well have her on my bed."

"Okay, but we need to discuss funeral arrangements, Damon." Alaric spoke softly.

Once again he turned to face another member of the gang. "We're not burying her, not yet."

"You don't get a say in that."

Yet again, Damon swung round on his heel. Shock soon replaced anger. He was truly willing to tear into whoever said he had no say, but when he came face to face with Bonnie, that soon evaporated.

Before he could speak, a pain so fierce shot through his head. Quickly he shut his eyes, gripped his head, and fell to his knees. The pain became more intense and he had to bite his lip in order to keep himself from yelling out. In the background he heard shouts from all directions, but couldn't hear them over the pain, he could feel his brain getting ready to explode, could sense the darkness swarm him.

Then it stopped.

Blinking, a couple of times, he slowly raised his head. Bonnie's eyes were wide open and her mouth gaping. Stefan had her in his grip, firmly holding her shoulders, shaking her gently.

When the pain slowly subsided, he managed to grasp onto the conversation. "This isn't Damon's fault. Elena would never forgive you of you kill him."

"Elena's dead," she spat. "And it's all his fault."

"No, Bonnie, it's mine, I was the one trying to save her, I was the one who was fighting the vampire. If you're going to kill someone then kill me."

Damon watched as she shrugged out of his grasp. "Can't you see what he's done? What we have all lost because of him?"

"Damon may be responsible for most of it, but what about me. I have done a lot worse than him, yet you've set your sights on killing him. That's not fair."

"Yes it is. I know none of that is your fault, Stefan. Klaus made you do..."

"Stop. Damon done all these things because that is what is expected of him. We all believe that he is the big bad vampire... and he's just living up to it. So, maybe we should all blame ourselves."

Damon was stunned. Never had he heard his brother talk like that about him. Still it made him uncomfortable. Slowly he stood to his feet. "Right, anyway, if you've finished trying to kill me I need to go and do something actually worth my time."

Neither Stefan nor Bonnie looked at him as he walked past. With one last glance over his shoulder, he sped at vampire speed in search of Elena.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

When he reached the room, it was dark and quickly he switched on the light. A soft glow illuminated the room, it could have been put down as almost romantic. His blue eyes caught sight of the dead girl on the bed, still she looked at peace, still she looked beautiful. Pain coursed through his veins at the sight of her.

Oh, how he wanted to see her open her eyes, just one last time. Carefully he crouched beside the bed and stroked her hair in a gentle caress. Tears poured unwillingly from his eyes.

Quickly he shook his head, and picked her up bridal style. Carefully he carried her all the way back to his room.

After placing her on the bed, he sat beside her and stared at his knotted hands. "They're right, we need to sort out arrangements for a funeral." He breathed out a heavy sigh. "I can't face it though. Not right now."

Standing up, he could practically hear the shower calling his name. Bending over Elena, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hands. "I love you."

Gently he placed a kiss on her forehead and stood up straight. The tears still falling. Reluctantly he turned and headed for the bathroom.

His footsteps halted though, as a noise made it's way to his ears, his eyes grew wide as the sound registered in his mind. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't. It was too good to be true.

When he turned back round, there she was, sitting up on his bed, trying to grasp a breath. He had never felt relief quite like he felt in that moment.

Elena Gilbert was no longer dead.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

Her mouth was dry, her head hurt, her hands were sweaty, her eyes stung. She pulled in a string gasp, trying to gain the breath she needed. Blinking a few times she brought her hand to her eyes, and rubbed them hard. A sickening feeling fell in the pit of her stomach as she tried to gather he memories of what happened. She had been caught by the Vampire Rapist. That much was obvious. Now all she wanted to do was be sick, physically sick, he had raped her, drank from her and she passed out.

But where the hell was she now? The object beneath her was a lot softer than the bed she had been laying on. Slowly she removed her hands and blinked rapidly against the burning light.

Once her eyes became more bearable against the illumination she looked down at the object. A bed. A bed with clean white sheets. Taking in a deep breath she allowed her eyes to drift upward.

A gasp escaped her parched lips as her eyes landed on... no, she was hallucinating, she had to be. He couldn't be there, she had been taken, she had been raped, she was going to die.

"Damon," she found the words falling from her lips without her consent. She watched cautiously, expecting him to disappear at any moment. The vampire was compelling her, he had to be. This can't be real, it was too much to hope for.

Damon blinked a couple of times, snapping himself out of his head space. Slowly he made his way toward her, and crouched down beside her.

Carefully she reached out and gently brushed his jet black hair away from his eyes. She watched in awe as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Is this real?" At the sound of her voice his eyes snapped open and watched her with the same caution she was watching him with. He licked his lower lip and nodded ever so slowly, she almost missed it.

"The vampire... he... is he compelling me?" She watched as his eyes lost all caution and softened at her words. He shook his head. "Why aren't you saying anything?" she whispered.

Pain shot through his eyes, and she could almost hear his heart break. At vampire speed he stood to his feet and out of her grasp. Confusion settled within her. If this was real, if what Damon was saying was true then what the hell was wrong with him.

Her eyes grew wide as realization hit her. He was still hurt by their last conversation, that had to be it.

Carefully she swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her hands on either side of her. Her hair fell around her face as she looked down at her toes. _Oh... my... god. _

Startling her a robe was thrown in her direction. She was still naked, maybe that's what was wrong with him, maybe that's why he couldn't be so close to her, he thought he could lose control. No, Damon was stronger than that. So maybe this was about their conversation, or maybe he blamed himself for letting her get taken in the first place.

Quickly she pulled the white robe over her shoulders and tied it at her waist. "Thank you... not for the robe, but for saving me."

When she glanced up at him through her long eye lashes, she was shocked to see even more hurt within his blue eyes than before.

"I didn't." His voice was low and full of the pain he was radiating onto her.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Then who?"

"Stefan and Alaric."

"Oh." Disappointment settled within her. In a way she had wanted Damon to be the one to save her. Her eyes stayed locked onto his as he took a step closer to her.

"They were too late, Elena." His eyes dropped to the floor... in shame?

Once again she felt confusion threatening to consume her. "What?"

"You... died." His voice cracked at the seams, but she couldn't concentrate on him, not at the moment. How is this possible? She felt okay. If she died, then how is she still here?

Snapping her back to Earth, he sat beside her. "Elena?"

"How? How am I still here?" She glanced across at him, tears threatening to fall.

"I don't know. No one thought you would wake up."

Stunned silence descended upon them. She edged her way back on the bed, careful not to ride up the robe, she crossed her legs and knotted her hands together.

She felt Damon shift beside her, grasping her chin, he tilted her head up so that he could look into her eyes, forcing her to do the same to him. She watched silently as his eyes searched her face, and she tried to desperately ignore the burning effect his touch had on her.

More pain flitted across his features when eventually he allowed his hand to drop to the bed. Still they held their eye contact, an electric current running through them.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

She had no idea what came over her, but the urge to laugh overtook the seriousness of the situation. She laughed and she laughed. Falling back on the bed, she gripped her stomach in an attempt to calm herself. This wasn't the time to be laughing, but she couldn't help herself.

Tears flowed down her cheeks, her mouth ached, her stomach hurt, and she found it a struggle to breath.

Eventually she stopped. Her face still in an ear splitting grin. She looked over at Damon, a small, lopsided smile on his face. His eyes danced with amusement. "What's so funny?"

Taking in a deep breath, she found herself no longer finding anything about this situation funny. "I think I should be the one apologizing."

His mood instantly shifted, his eyes darkened. "No, you don't."

Slowly she pulled herself up to a sitting position. Before she could argue the subject, the sound of footsteps startled them both, bringing them out of their own little bubble, whether it was a good bubble or a bad bubble, she just didn't know.

When she glanced up at the doorway, a shocked Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric and Jeremy all stood gaping at her. For a small moment she felt she had become some sort of freak show. Her cheeks heated up at the thought of all her friends standing in the doorway, watching her while she was wearing nothing but a robe.

"How...?" Caroline was the first to speak.

"Oh, no." Bonnie stepped forward, her eyes drifting from Elena to Damon. "Did you give her vampire blood?"

Elena's mouth fell open. Shock coursing through her entire system. Is that why she was no longer dead. She glanced at Damon and noticed he was no longer looking at anyone, instead he was looking at his feet.

"Damon?" At the sound of her voice, his head snapped up, shame filled his eyes.

"You wouldn't have made it to the hospital, I had to do _something. _I only gave you a little, just enough to keep you going till Ric got you to the hospital, that's it. But you died. I thought... I thought none of it had gotten into your system... I am so, so sor..." He stopped talking when she placed a finger on his lips. A small smile curving her lips.

This wasn't what she wanted, of course it wasn't. But Damon didn't purposefully try to turn her, he tried to help. "I get it, Damon."

She removed her finger and asked the one and only question. "So, does that mean I am in transition?"

"Yes." Damon whispered.

**A/N: Okay, there it is. I know some of you didn't want this to happen but I had already written and it kind of felt right especially what is going on in the show. Also I won't be sending Elena down the same path that she's going through as a vampire on the show, just so you know. I think the show is making a meal out of it. I will go with how I want the transition to go for Elena, obviously so it goes along with my story. **

**Anyway, please review they mean a lot to me. Thank you. **


	14. Fourteen

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed, added this story to their favourites, and added this story to their alerts. You have no idea how much this means to me. **

**At the moment, this story won't be concentrating on the fact that she got raped, in a few chapters it will, at the moment I will be concentrating on about her turning, eventually I will get there. One thing at a time, right? **

**Anyway, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review, many thanks. **

** Fourteen**

She didn't want to die. Of course she didn't, who would? But that's exactly what she was, dead. How could she come to terms with this? She had two choices, two life changing choices. Either she completed the transition with human blood and live for all of eternity, or she could allow herself to wither away, and eventually die permanently.

Everyone had left her to her own thoughts, thankfully. She couldn't deal with the pressure her friends would send her way. When Damon finally got up to also give her space, she panicked. She didn't want him to leave, not yet. She wanted to talk, tell him everything she was feeling, had felt, and where they should go from here.

When she gripped his fingers in her own, she was shocked by the electrical current that sparked through her hand. A mere touch, that's all it was, but it held so much more than that. When Damon had turned to face her, a small smile graced his lips, a smile of understanding, and when her eyes latched onto his, she was even more shocked by what they were saying. He was willing to let her go, if that's what she really wanted, he understood her point of view. But that wasn't what she wanted.

She tried to tell him that with her own eyes, but she failed, she was too shocked to convey anything other than just that – shock.

When he bent down, his breath warmed her cool skin, made her heart flutter. He whispered simple words, words that held so much promise. "We'll will talk soon."

Then he had disappeared, leaving her to her own thoughts.

When she started pacing the length of Damon's bedroom, she tried to decide what she wanted from this transition. Did she want to turn? If so, for what reason? Simply not to die wasn't a good enough reason, not to her. It was obviously her time, now she was living on borrowed time.

But every time the thought would pop into her head, Damon would somehow shuffle into her mind.

He was right of course, now wasn't the time to discuss their dysfunctional relationship, now was the time to concentrate on this transition.

For one hour she had done nothing but pace the sunlit room, and still she couldn't keep her mind on the more important task of deciding. To her, this wasn't important. She no longer cared about whether she would be a vampire or not. What mattered to her the most was what was stopping her from becoming an item with Damon. No matter what she would decide the chance of having a normal life, with a normal family was no longer possible.

That made her decision to be with Damon a whole lot easier.

Startling her, the bedroom door swung open. She spun on her heel to glare at her brother. His face was a mask, but she could still sense the concern washing off him in heavy waves.

Slowly he shuffled into the room, cautious of her actions. Was this going to be her life from now on? Would people always fear her? Did she want that?

"Hey," he whispered, their eyes locking for the first time since she came back from the dead.

"Hey." She had no idea what she wanted to say to him, and she had no idea why he came up here in the first place. But she knew that she should allow her brother to take complete control of this situation.

She watched closely as his stance took a different direction, at first he seemed nervous, now he seemed almost angry. He crossed his arms over his chest, his back straight and his eyes narrowed in on her.

"I know what your thinking." Her eyes darted away from him, now at a lost for words. She tried to figure out what he was expecting her to say, tried to form a coherent sentence in her mind. Thankfully he didn't give her a chance to.

"I'm not going to let you do it." Okay, now she had no idea what he was talking about. After a brief pause, his voice grew softer. "I am not going to let you decide that you need to finish the transition just because you think you'll be leaving me alone." Now it all made sense. A part of her had been thinking that.

Jer-"

"No." He took a few steps toward her, his arms falling down by his side, his eyes grew softer, he no longer felt anger, now he was more concerned. "If you're willing to do this, I want you to do it because you want to."

"And why would anyone want this life, Jer? You are the only reason I would want to do this. I'm terrified about how me dying permanently would affect you."

She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the bubbling emotions. "What about Damon?" His words were a soft whisper, but they had the direct effect, they hit the mark.

Her eyes sprang open and collided with his. "What about him?" She could barely get the words out, she knew what he meant, but admitting it to someone other than Damon... well that just seemed so wrong on may different levels.

He let out a hard chuckle, his head falling back. When he gained control, his eyes once again narrowed in on her. "Don't play dumb, Elena. Everyone knows how much you feel for him."

She released a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. Elena had half expected him to use the 'L' word.

"Do you remember Anna?" That question threw her a little, that really wasn't what she was expecting. Slowly she nodded her head. He took the remaining steps toward her, now he was just a hairs breath away from her. His eyes bore into hers, signalling the connection they had always had growing up.

"She once told me that there only certain reason someone turns, or rather why another vampire turns a human." He paused for dramatic effect. "For someone to do their bidding, get all the dirty jobs done. Another one is boredom, which never turns out well, I can't remember the other one, but the one that really sticks out in my mind is they do it for love."

She couldn't draw her eyes away, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't break the connection. "Okay," he continued. "so you didn't die with vampire blood in your system because of love. But the reason you want to complete it should be because of just that. If you turn I want you to do it for Damon, because you love him, and I can see it in your eyes that the idea of spending the whole of eternity with him... well it excites you."

"Jer... I do. I love him. But I made a horrible mistake. I told him it wasn't right. At the time I really believed that."

"So, the question is: do you want to spend the rest of your undead life with him?" Her eyes darted across his face as the cogs in her mind turned speedily. Did she? Could she really commit like that?

After a few moments silence, she slowly nodded her answer. A grin split out on her brothers face. "But," she tried to come to terms with the thought that now haunted her. "what if that was the last straw for him? What if he doesn't...?" she couldn't finish the sentence. The thought of him completely abandoning her was more terrifying than becoming a vampire.

"Talk to him first then. But promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't turn for me." She opened her mouth, ready to protest, but in all fairness could she really do that to her brother? She knew he would blame himself in the end and that wasn't fair, not to him.

"Okay." Another grin broke out on his face, it seemed contagious. Quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She truly did love her brother, and he was right. She needed to think about the future beyond Jeremy. It was the natural order of life that he will die at some point, and she would need to think about her purpose beyond his life. Damon seemed the logical one, the one she wanted for all of eternity.

Now all she needed to do was talk to him first. That was easier said than done.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

Relief had never tasted so sweet in all his life. When he heard the gasp, when he saw her sitting up on his bed, when he saw her beautiful brown eyes, he had never felt so much relief. He knew this was going to be a hard decision for her. He knew that if she was going to complete the transition, it would be for her brother, and that he would be okay with, as long as she was alive, he didn't much care.

He took a sip of his bourbon, the drink somehow relaxed him a little, made him less tense. He could hear the whispered voices behind him, but decided to not listen in. He watched the dancing flames in the fireplace, not really concentrating on them.

About fifteen minutes ago, he heard Jeremy say he was going to go check on Elena. That was something Damon had wanted to do since they all left her to her thoughts, but held back.

The waiting was killing him, he wanted to know what she was thinking, what was going through her mind.

When Jeremy returned, Damon tried to assess what was playing across the young Gilbert's face. It wasn't happiness, wasn't relief. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Jeremy kept his eyes on him, and that made him slightly nervous. He had made a point of not listening in on the siblings conversation, normally, in different circumstances, he would have, but he felt that they needed time together, it was the least he could do.

The guilt still gnawed away his insides, tearing him apart. Elena was going through this because of him, that was it. No side stepping it, no cutting round the edges. This was his fault and he knew that the gang thought so, too.

He put the glass to his lips, tilted his head back, and swallowed the rest of his drink. His eyes drifted to the ceiling, wondering what she was doing, what she was thinking. When his eyes landed back onto Jeremy, he found that Jeremy's eyes hadn't left him.

Now he knew what they had talked about him. They had talked about him, but what had been said?

Caroline's voice interrupted his reverie. "So, what did she say, Jeremy?"

Finally the Gilbert's eyes drifted to the blonde vampire barbie. "I can't tell you."

"What?" She screeched, her hands on his hips, and Damon found himself rolling his eyes at her. "Is she going to transition or not?"

"I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean, 'I don't know'?"

"Exactly that. I just lectured her that she should base her decision on the right reasons." His eyes automatically drifted to Damon and back to Caroline. Damon's brow furrowed in confusion. What was that about?

"And those are?" Caroline pushed.

"I can't tell you, that's for Elena to say." Caroline huffed in frustration and fell back onto the couch. Her arms were now across her chest and her eyes narrowed in on Jeremy, clearly not pleased with him.

Silence fell down on the room and Damon found himself wondering once again what she was thinking.

This was going to be one long afternoon, evening, and possibly night as well.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

After Jeremy left her to her thoughts once more, she had resumed her pacing. The words he spoke were true. She needed to decide a few things. Yes, she wanted to transition. No doubt about it, she wanted to live the life that got taken away from her so cruelly.

She had decided that if Damon no longer wanted her then she would make her own life, move on. Yes it would take time and yes it wasn't going to be easy.

But could she stick around here? That was the ultimate question. No she couldn't, whether she was with Damon or not, she couldn't stay in Mystic Falls. The place reminded her of what she had lost. No, she would need to move on. After she learnt to control the blood lust, she will pack up and leave. It was for the best. Not for her friends, not for her brother, not for Damon, but for herself. This was best for her.

Now having made the decision she needed to speak with everyone. This was going to be the hardest of all, telling them her plans.

Slowly she made her way downstairs. Silence came from the parlour, but she knew they were there, all waiting for her grand entrance.

Panic bubbled within her. What if they became angry? What if they tried to convince her to stay, could she be strong enough to stick with the plan? She hoped so.

Her heart started thumping erratically against her rib cage as she took in a deep breath and rounded the corner. Everyone glanced in her direction. Her eyes instantly landed on Damon. She could sense the concern and she tried so hard to tell him that it was going to be okay, whether he got the message or not, well that was different.

In a soft voice she spoke to the group. "Thank you all for being patient. I have made my decision." She paused briefly, her eyes finding Damon as she spoke her next words. "I will transition."

**A/N: Okay, so there it is. I know that ending was to be expected, I mean I couldn't bring her back and not have her follow through with the transition. Just so you know, Elena's transition will not mirror what is happening in the show. It will be completely different. **

**So, let me know what you think. Thank you. **


	15. Fifteen

**A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed, it really does mean a lot to me, thank you. **

**So anyway, here's chapter fifteen, and please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

** Fifteen **

Silence descended upon the group. No one knew how to take this news. They had all hoped she would make the decision, but the thought of her becoming a vampire was sickening to Damon. He kept his eyes locked onto Elena's, and she in return kept hers on him.

"Are you sure?" Caroline stood slowly to her feet, her face a mix of concern and relief.

"Yes." Elena still kept her eyes on Damon. "I will need to learn how to control the blood, the emotions and everything else that comes with being a vampire. But once I've done that..." She trailed off, her eyes dropping to the floor. Damon tried to read her expression... regret? Fear?

"Never mind." She whispered.

Damon was intrigued now. What had she wanted to say? He fought the urge to push her, a very difficult task. His blue eyes bore into her, watching with caution. When Elena looked back up at him, her eyes held sorrow. Sorrow for what? Her life maybe?

Damon tipped his head back as he brought his crystal glass to his lips, poured the drink down his throat, felt the burning sensation for a small moment, slammed his glass back down onto his bar and sighed. "I'll get you a blood bag," he murmured. She didn't say anything as he walked past her and toward the basement.

As he took each step slowly, his mind wondered to Elena. She was going to transition, which means she will be one of them, which was great. But why? What reason would she use to transition? Jeremy fluttered through his mind. That would be the logical reason. She would never want to leave Jeremy alone, not if she could help it.

When he reached the cooler, he lifted the lid and gazed in. The cooler was filled with a lot of blood bags. His gums started to ache. He couldn't remember the last time he had fed. Maybe he should feed before trying to help Elena. Then another thought hit him hard. What if she didn't want him to help her? What if she wanted Caroline or Stefan to help her? Then there's her diet. What if Stefan tries to push his animal one onto her? No, he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. She will learn how to control the blood. She had to or she would turn into his brother.

"Your letting all the cold air out." Her soft voice startled him, and slowly he turned his head to face her. A small smile played at his lips, and thankfully she smiled back.

He itched to grab her, feel her, just to make sure she was really there, but he refrained himself. Quickly he took out a couple of blood bags and shut the cooler lid.

"Who do you want to sit with while you drink?" His voice was full of hurt, and her eyes grew wide at the question.

Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath. "You." He inhaled sharply at her whispered word. That wasn't what he was expecting. Their eyes locked and the spell increased it's power in that one look.

He nodded his approval. Surprising him, something she seems to do a lot lately, she slid down the far wall and brought her knees to her chest. After a few moments, he made his way to her and sat opposite.

He held out a blood bag for her, and she eyed it warily. She licked her lips, and Damon could feel it all the way to his groin. Slowly she reached out and gripped the bag, taking it from him. Her eyes caught his and another spell powered between them.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Can... can we go for a walk after?" His eyes grew wide, another question he hadn't been expecting.

"Why?" He asked warily.

"We need to talk." He closed his eyes. He shouldn't be shocked by this, but he was. Was he ready for this talk, ready to be shot down... again? No, he wasn't.

"I think it's best you stay in... until you get a handle on the blood." It was a lame ass excuse and they both knew.

"Okay, can we talk in your bedroom?" Oh, she just won't give up.

"What and have everyone listening in, no thanks." He smirked across at her, but it faltered when her eyes narrowed in on him. She knew he was trying to avoid the conversation. He sighed loudly. "Fine, we can go for a walk in the woods."

She smiled now, her eyes alight with happiness. Oh, how could he deny her anything, especially when she looked like that. "Now drink," he commanded.

She ripped open the bag, not taking her eyes off him, and slowly put it to her lips. Then she started to drink. After one sip, she spat it back out, her face cringing at the taste. "Try again," he

soothed.

Nodding, she brought the bag to her lips again. This time though, she managed to take most of the blood. She smiled across at him as she handed him the bag.

However, her smile dropped, her face twisting in pain. Her hand flew to her mouth and she screamed with everything she had. Quickly Damon moved to her side and wrapped his arms round her, holding her to his chest. He kissed her head and tried to sooth her.

Eventually she stopped the screaming, and looked up at him. Her fangs were out, her eyes blood shot, and black veins trailed across her skin. He trailed his fingers across them and slowly they started disappearing. Her fangs went into hiding and her face returned to normal.

Elena smiled up at him. "Would you like some more?" he whispered. He could smell her natural scent, and it made him want her even more.

She shook her head and pulled away. She stood to her feet and held out her hand. Quickly he took it, the electrical current running through his skin, and he jumped to his feet. "Let's go for that walk."

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

_Anger swirled through my veins as I walked through the cemetery. I had expected this, I had expected them to come to her rescue, just not while I was in the throws of passion, that I was not expecting. The wind could be heard in the leaves of the towering trees. Leaves crunched under my shoes. When the youngest Salvatore had interrupted me with the beautiful Elena Gilbert, I had to rush out of there – naked. I managed to find someone to compel there clothes from, they feel wrong though. Wearing big, heavy duty black boots, green trousers, and a green vest t-shirt, with a black raincoat. No, not my usual clothing. I hate them, they make me feel uncomfortable, however, they will have to do. _

_I make my way back out of the graveyard and down the winding road. I need a plan. I need her back. I miss her already, this girl will be the death of me, I can see it coming. In such a short space of time, I have fallen for her... hard. This isn't suppose to happen. I'm not suppose to want to keep her around. I should have killed her when I had the chance. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. _

_I fed her my blood. Why the hell did I do that? I was draining her dry, willing to turn her, to keep her with me forever. Then that damn Salvatore got there first, before I could kill her, turn her. _

_I know that I should keep my distance, I know I should leave her the hell alone. But there's something about her, something that draws me in, makes me feel alive again, makes my heart beat erratically in my chest. I have never felt like this, not even as a human. This is strange territory for me. But I have to have her. _

_The Salvatore brothers will probably kill me, but I want her, I need her. _

_So I need to form a new plan, get her back. I won't kill her this time, not until we're as far away from Mystic Falls as we can get. Maybe I could take her to my Spanish villa. She would love that. I can imagine her eyes light up at the sight of it. _

_No, that won't happen. She is to hooked up on the Salvatore brothers. I will have to drum that out of her, show her that I am better for her. I don't know how yet, but I will show her. _

_I reach the end of the road, I haven't concentrated on where I was going. My feet seem to have led me to the boarding house. The place seems dark, I wonder where everyone is. _

_Slowly I crunch my way up the gravel driveway. Is she in there? What is she doing? _

_I glance over my left shoulder, and I notice that the sun is going down. I gaze back up at the house. A plan. That's what I need. But they will guard her with their life, they won't let her out of their sight, not for a second. That's going to me a huge problem for me. _

_What to do? _

_The door swings open, and at vampire speed I go into the woods and hide behind a thick tree trunk. I peer round the side. I see the eldest Salvatore brother walking across the threshold, he pauses. Then there she is. Her hair billowing behind as the wind hits her full force, she doesn't seem to care. She closes the door behind her and peers up at her companion. My heart is in my mouth. I want her back. I miss her. Does she miss me? I guess she doesn't. I can see it in the way she looks at Salvatore. Love. She is in love with him. _

_Anger once again washes through me. This isn't right. She needs to be in love with me. I am the only one she needs. Together they make their way down the driveway and toward the woods. Right where I am. Shit! _

_I scurry as fast as my vampire speed will allow me. I can't be discovered. Not by the eldest Salvatore, he's stronger than me. He can take me down. I can't let that happen. _

_I slow when I can no longer hear their footsteps. Phew! That was a close call. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I need her back by my side, and fast. _

_Now it's time to figure out a plan. I make my way through woods, thinking hard. _

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

The cool air is refreshing against her skin as she traipses through the forest, following Damon. He hasn't said anything since they left, and she wasn't expecting him to. Maybe he was waiting for her to speak first. That would be logical. Every time she opened her mouth to say something, anything, all words would fail her. Her nerves would take control of her mind and body. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and she felt kind of ridiculous.

Once more she tried to say something, but as each time before, the words wouldn't flow freely. She gazed at her feet. This wasn't how it was suppose to go, she wasn't suppose to feel like this but for some reason she was nervous. Was it because he could shoot her down? _Just like you did many of times? _Her subconscious sneered at her. She rolled her eyes skyward. This was getting her nowhere.

With a loud 'Omph', she collided with something solid. When she peered up through her long eye lashes, she found herself staring straight into Damon's blue eyes. She swallowed hard, oh how they took her breath away. But with a closer inspection, she found they were sad. Why? Did he think she was going to shoot him down again? Did he just want to get this over with? No, no. That's not it. She felt her heart break for the vampire before her. Poor, poor Damon. She wanted to reach out, sooth him, smooth the worry wrinkles away from his face, but she managed to hold back.

Still they gazed at one another, he was waiting, waiting for her to say something? She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Damon-" The word was barely out of her mouth when she heard him sigh.

"Don't." His voice was quiet, too quiet. "If all your going to tell me is that this can't happen, then don't, because trust me... I get it."

She couldn't form a sentence, he really sounded defeated and her heart broke again. She was stunned to the spot, unable to move. She watched as he rolled his eyes. Then he strode past her, back in the direction they had come. No, he was letting it go. He had accepted the fact that she doesn't want him. But that just isn't true. If she allowed him to leave, then that would be it, and she knew it.

"That's not what I was going to say." Her voice was a broken whisper. Tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't allow it. She needed to be strong for both of them. Taking in another deep breath she turned around, his back was to her but he had stopped walking. She could see how his muscles tensed, how he was fighting with himself about staying or going.

"I was going to say..." What was she going to say? "I was wrong."

Slowly he turned to face her, eyeing her suspiciously. "What?" He breathed.

"I was wrong, when I said that this wasn't right... I was wrong." He blinked across at her. She knew he was finding it hard to believe, and that's what set the tears streaming down her face. "When I was with that vampire, all I thought about was you." Cautiously she took a step forward. "How I wish you would hurry up and find me." Another step. "How I wished it was you that was lying on top of me." Another step. "How I should have told you how I felt when I had the first chance I got." Another step. "How I made the biggest mistake ever, telling you that this wasn't right." Another step. "How I want to be with you for as long as you will have me." One last step, and she was inches away from him. "How much I love you, forever and always."

She watched as he inhaled sharply. Slowly, cautiously she reached up and pushed a stray piece of hair off his forehead. "I want you." She whispered one last time.

The words were barely out of her mouth before she felt his lips on hers. Shock coursed through her, but when that subsided, she found herself relaxing, with her eyes closed she kissed him back with as much force as he was giving.

His arm circled her tiny waist and pulled her closer. She moaned into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue past her parted lips. He tasted of Bourbon, and what she imagined to be Damon's unique taste, himself. It was a heady cocktail, but a glorious one. Her hands weaved through his hair as their mouths moved as one.

This was perfect, so full of passion and love. It was mind boggling.

Eventually he pulled away, his breathing mirroring her heavy one. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed in content, not letting her go.

A small smile graced her lips. "Did you mean it?" She could hear the fear in his voice and her smile slipped. Oh, no.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm not going to let you go, you know that right." His eyes made contact with hers, and the understanding that had always been there, passed between them.

She nodded and his lips curved on one side, it was a shy smile, one she has never seen on Damon before and it made her melt for him. He really was breathtaking.

No more words were said as his lips found hers once more.

**Yay! They kissed. This isn't the end, there is a lot of hurdles for the couple to over come yet, like Elena being raped, Damon's guilt, and Elena's transition. **

**Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. **


	16. Sixteen

**A/N: I am so, so sorry for such a long gap between updates. This week has been such a whirlwind. I have had a major payment and I just had to do some Christmas shopping, by the time I had finished, I was too exhausted to edit this chapter. I was just so mentally and physically tiered. This week should be a lot better. **

**Anyway, this is the sixteenth chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please leave me a review, they really do mean a lot to me. Thank you. **

** Sixteen**

_Anger fuelled through my system like a moth to a flame as I watched the scene unfold before me. Damon Salvatore had Elena Gilbert in his embrace, kissing her like his life depended on it. He was touching my Elena. Right there, I made the decision. If I want Elena all to myself then Damon had to go. Nothing can stand in my way. Nothing. _

_Quietly I edged to around the tree trunk, trying not startle them. As I came to a stop my foot crunched over a stick, the noise echoing through the woods. I stilled as panic swirled through me. The best chance I have is the eliminate of surprise. Damon is so much stronger than me. _

_When I chanced a peek round the tree trunk, the two of them were still locked in their embrace, still lost to one another. Relief flooded my system. _

_Back to the plan I had just formed. _

_My eyes searched the ground, a smile forming on my lips as I caught sight of a long wooden stick, pointy too. _

_Quietly I strode over to it and bent to pick it up. I was now in their line of vision, but still they were too lost in one another to notice me. That's a good thing. That means I still have the eliminate of surprise. _

_At vampire speed I charged for them, the stick pointing at Damon's chest. I heard a shriek as I plunged the stick through his skin and twisted it. _

_He fell to his knees with a loud thud and I let go of the stick. _

_When I looked up, I noticed Elena watching me with scared eyes. This was my chance. I will have her again. _

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

Fresh was good. Fresh air would clear her head. That's what she hoped as she made her way through the woods. Her blonde hair bounced around her shoulders, her high heeled boots sunk into the mud as she moved branch after branch away from her face.

This felt good. The air was fresh. It was good to do this. Everything would be figured out in the end, it always did, and that's all she hoped for.

As she stepped over another branch, a shriek filled her ears. Elena. That was Elena's voice. What the hell was she doing out here?

At vampire speed she raced through the forest, not caring about the branches whipping her face. Panic swelled within as she tried to figure out where she heard Elena's voice.

When she came to a tiny clearing, the scene before her made her freeze.

Damon was on his knees, a stick producing from his chest. Elena stood frozen to the spot, scared wide eyes, and she was looking at the man before her.

Clearly an enemy. Her body seemed to obey her mind as she raced toward the vampire, knocking him to the floor.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

Elena shrieked again when Caroline came hurdling toward the vampire. She wanted to help, she knew Caroline wasn't strong enough to defeat him, but she was frozen to the spot. Her feet felt heavy every time she tried to move them.

A cough startled her and when she glanced down, she saw Damon watching her, pleading with her. She knew then, with one look from Damon that the worst thing she could do was join the fight, she wasn't as strong either.

What she needed to do was help Damon. She knelt by his side and placed her hand on his muscled shoulder. "You need to pull it out, Elena." He growled out through gritted teeth, the pain audible in his gruff voice.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Did she really have the inner strength to pull that out? It was going to cause him so much pain, but she needed to help Caroline and the best way was to help Damon.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him still watching her, almost pleading with her. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled.

Gripping the stick, she flexed her fingers. They remained their eye contact. He trusted her with this, and she had never felt so loved before.

With one swift vampire movement she pulled the stick out, and Damon yelled out in pain. Blood dripped from the stick as she threw it to one side. When she focused back on Damon, he was still watching her, pain still evident on his face. Slowly he reached up and stroked her cheek with his knuckles and automatically she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Elena, I need to you to go back to the house." Her eyes sprang open.

"No, no. I'm not leaving you."

"Yes you will. This vampire wants you. I can't fight him off and keep an eye on you. Please, go get Stefan and Bonnie."

She thought about it for a moment. It made sense really. She would only be a distraction, and she knew that wasn't exactly the best way to win the fight. Slowly she nodded and without thinking reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. He hummed into her mouth at the contact, she could tell he wanted more.

But now was not the time. Quickly she pulled away. "Stay safe, Damon." He nodded his reply, and offered her a small reassuring smile.

She stood to her feet, looked at the fight happening on the other side of the tiny clearing, back down at Damon, and she sped back toward the boarding house, running as fast as her feet would allow her to.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

_The blonde bitch had some feisty punches behind her tiny frame, I was momentarily surprised by her attack. Of course with her being such a new vampire it didn't been much when I was so much stronger and I could quite easily get the advantage of her. Now she was pinned to the floor with me sitting astride her waist, pinning her arms above her head. She bucked her hips, trying to shove me off, her face fully vamped out as she growled at me angrily. I couldn't help but laugh. Did she really think that would make me think twice about killing her? _

_Thoughts passed through my mind as I took in the position we found ourselves in. I could feel my cock straining through my pants. Oh how would it feel to just drive my cock into her tight pussy. _

_No. I couldn't allow my thoughts to travel in that direction. I want Elena, and Elena only. That is my main goal. _

_I winked at her as my face slowly vamped out. She knew what was going to happen because the moment she saw my veins, her face returned to normal, and fear replaced the anger within her green eyes. _

_And of course I just had to flash her my shiny white teeth, a cocky smile that spread right across my vampire face. _

_I had every intention of sucking this bitch dry, and I was going to love every minute of it. It didn't matter any more that I didn't get to see the eldest Salvatore to die, that I didn't get a chance to snatch Elena and take her far away, I could always do that later, after all I do have the whole of eternity. _

_I was going in for the kill. I was going to kill this ditz-y blonde bimbo, something that a vampire absolutely lives for, something a vampire can't resit, something I can't resit. _

_As I lowered my head I caught a glimpse of her face. Fear was no longer present within the depths of her eyes. What was that? Amusement? Why would she find her death so amusing? Unless she wanted to die. A small, crooked smile was drawn across her human looking face slowly. I pulled back slightly, confusion settling within the depths of my stomach. _

_I allowed my face to appear back to the one I grew up looking at, the human one, the one I despised so much. Taking in her features, I realised it wasn't a cocky smile, this was a I-have-a-secret smile. And I would be lying if I said it didn't throw me a little. _

_Noticing now, she had stopped fighting me, and she was no longer looking at me. In fact she was looking over my shoulder. _

_Fear gripped my heart painfully. Who was she looking at? _

_Slowly, and very cautiously I peered over my left shoulder, and I may as well have died right there. _

_Damon Salvatore was stood behind me, looking calm and collected. However his eyes spoke a different story. He was furious. I was terrified of him. He's stronger than me by years, faster too. Now I was going to have to try and get out of this situation, I was going to have to go up against a very mad vampire. This couldn't get any worse. _

_My hands started to tremble, my palms growing sweaty as the fear took hold of me. For a moment we stayed in eye contact, sizing each other up. I faintly heard the blonde bitch's giggle escape her lips. _

_Slowly I turned back to face her, and she was still smiling, only now she was looking straight into my eyes. _

"_Well, shit." I whispered. Just as the word escaped past my now dry tongue, I felt the grip on the collar of my jacket. My eyes grew wide and I could hear my blood pump in my ears. I needed to find a way out of this. _

_Closing my eyes I waited patiently for the throw I new was going to happen, waiting for the wind in my face, the impact of hitting either a tree or the floor. _

_But it didn't come. Instead I felt the grip loosen, and I heard a very loud gasp from beneath me. My eyes snapped open, when I looked down at Caroline Forbes I watched as the amusement was drained away to be replaced by raw fear, she was completely stripped bare by it. _

_I looked back over my shoulder and Damon was no longer standing over me, instead it was her. Elena Gilbert. She was smiling down at me, it didn't make sense. She feared me. She hated me. As much as I wanted her love, she just didn't love me, she loved him. _

_I allowed my eyes to flicker across to a distant tree, lying at the bottom was an unconscious Damon. My eyes grew wide once more, shock tore through my veins as my eyes flicked back to Elena. None of this made sense. This didn't happen to people like me. Never did. I never got what I wanted. This was way too goo to be true. It had to be. _

"_Hi, you must be the vampire rapist, right?" She asked in a sexy, alluring, and silky voice. She pointed a delicate finger at me, and took a few steps toward me, her hips swaying in such a sexy way. _

_All I could do was nod. I was completely stumped by the events folding out before me. "Right, and you want Elena Gilbert?" She cocked her head to one side, and studied me intently. _

"_Y-you are Elena Gilbert." My voice was shaky, but it still held a little confidence. _

_She rolled her eyes at me. "Ugh! No, I am her vampire doppelgänger. Katherine Pierce." She smiled seductively at me. _

_Oh this made perfect sense. _

"_So, you want Elena Gilbert. How about I help you get her." _

"_And why would you do that?" I no longer noticed the girl beneath me, or the moving figure in the background, all I could concentrate on was this girl before me. _

"_Because I want your help. I help you, you help me." _

"_And if I don't agree?" I cocked my head to one side, a smile also appearing on my face as I studied her intently, just like she was doing to me. _

"_Then I could kill you with a flick of my wrist." The smile on my face faded and my eyes grew wide once again as I took in this piece of information. I had heard about Katherine pierce, here and there, nothing concrete, but from what I did hear, I knew I should fear her. _

_And I did. _

_She tilted her heeled foot to one side and placed her hand on her one of her slender hips. "Look, I don't fancy discussing this with an audience." She glanced over my shoulder at Caroline, stretching her neck, then relaxed and looked over her own shoulder at a waking Damon, then back at me, her eyes burning through me. "How about we talk about this some place more... private?" _

_I knew I should do as she asked, so I nodded, words completely failing me. I released Caroline and stood to my feet at vampire speed. Now only inches away from her I could smell her delectable perfume, it smelled sexy, intoxicating. I was instantly drawn to her. She smiled up at me and took off into the words at vampire speed. One glance at Damon told me he was beyond furious now. I didn't care. I took of after Katherine, matching her speed. _

_I knew that it was all too good to be true. This was Katherine Pierce, not Elena Gilbert. I did wonder though, what did she want in return? I was stumped. _

**A/N: Okay, there you go. I hope you liked it. Please review. **

**Well, here's the thing. I was editing this chapter and I couldn't help but feel really guilty. I had left such a long gap between chapters. Plus this is really short, and not much happening in it. Nothing has been explained or anything, so because of that, I thought that later on today I will update another chapter, hopefully you will all forgive me then. :). **

**So, yeah, keep an eye out for another chapter today. Please review though, I love them. Thank you. **


	17. Seventeen

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. Okay, so here is the next chapter. This update has come so quick because I left it so long between the last ones. I hope you all forgive me for that. **

**Anyway here it is, please, enjoy. **

** Seventeen**

When she arrived back at the boarding house, Stefan was already standing outside, breathing in the fresh, crisp air. When he heard her, his eyes sprang open and looked at her with concern. She took only a single moment to take in a deep breath, then it all came bubbling out, as the words left her mouth, Stefan's eyes grew wide with worry. She felt sorry for him, and in an instant, he told her to stay there and he sped of into the woods.

She watched his departing form disappear into the trees, and finally she allowed herself to slump against the brick wall opposite the front door. She closed her eyes and breathed in. Images fluttered through her mind, images of that vampire on top of her, driving into her, touching her, kissing her...

She pushed her eyes open as tears streamed down her cheeks. The images still haunted her, she needed a distraction, any sort of distraction. Maybe she could clean the house, it wouldn't leave her too much time to think. Slowly she pushed herself of the wall, straightened her back and sped into the house.

First stop the kitchen, she could clean the kitchen.

Jeremy was already in there, and confusion settled within her. He never went anywhere in the house except the parlour or the basement.

"What're you doing?" She cocked her head to one side.

He spun round, clearly he hadn't heard her entrance. "Oh, um... I thought maybe I could cook you dad's special chilli. I know you don't need to eat, I just thought... I thought, well, it might cheer you up a little."

A smile grew across her face, that was so thoughtful of her brother. Warmth spread through her heart as he turned back round and started chopping garlic.

She watched him for a moment, chopping with skilful hands. Bringing her attention to the room, he muttered a curse.

Her eyes narrowed in. The smell hit her senses first. It was intoxicating, it drew her in. She barely registered him moving over to the sink as the hunger tore through her system. She could feel her face vamping out, the fangs coming through her gums, it was painful but she barely noticed. All she could see, hear, and smell was Jeremy. She could hear his heart pumping the blood through his system.

She was only inches away from him now, and when he turned round he let out a startled gasp, she barely heard her name being whispered. She gripped his finger where blood started pooling again. Subconsciously she licked her lips with hunger. Her throat burned with it, her fangs ached, and nothing seemed to matter any more, nothing but the blood that pumped through his veins.

She didn't take her eyes off the bloodied finger. She felt him trying to pull away, but she was so much stronger, and her grasp tightened. Just a taste, that's all she wanted, one little taste.

Elena brought the bleeding finger to her lips, and licked the blood. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the taste, it tasted so sweet, so... delicious. She wanted more.

In one quick move she lunged into the crook of his neck, her fangs ripping through his skin. She barely heard the yell from her dinner. The blood flowed freely down her throat, the hunger even more prominent. This was heaven. This was what heaven tasted like. She let out a moan of satisfaction as the blood continued to flow. She couldn't get enough. She wanted even more. She pushed him against the counter top, her hand gripping his shirt in tight fists.

Then he was gone. She felt a weight on top of her as her back hit a wall. She let out a growl at whoever had taken her dinner away from her. She struggled against the weight, tried to buck them off.

Faintly she heard her name being called, she knew that voice. But where ha she heard it before? It didn't matter, she wanted more blood. But she could no longer hear the beating heart. That wasn't right.

Slowly her eyes came into focus and her face returned to normal. Her breathing was hard and fast as the silhouette came into focus above her.

Damon.

Damon was pinning her to the wall, talking to her in a soothing voice, she tried to grasp onto what he was saying. She shook her head, she wanted more blood, her vamp face started coming forward again.

Then she heard the words that made her go terribly still. "Come back to me, Elena. Come back." She stopped her struggle, her vamp face now back under the surface.

She gazed up into Damon's face, his blue eyes boring into her. It took a while to register what had happened.

Oh, no. She had attacked her brother, drank from him, and she probably would have killed him if Damon hadn't intervened. She let out a loud sob as tears streamed down her face. She felt his arms wrap round her shoulders, one hand pushed her head into his hard muscled chest. Sobs heaved through her as the tears streamed fast down her face. How could she have gotten out of control like that?

She could hear Damon using soothing words, telling her it was going to be okay. But it wasn't going to be. Her brother was never going to be okay. The guilt was tearing through her heart and she couldn't control the bubbling emotion. Her knees gave way and she started to crumple to the floor, Damon followed, making sure she had a safe landing. And still she cried.

Elena had no idea how long they sat on the kitchen floor for before her tears finally subsided. When she looked up into Damon's blue eyes, they were full of concern.

"Where's Jeremy?" Her voice was raspy, her throat sore from all the crying.

Damon gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and held her face in the palms of his hands. "He's safe, Stefan took him home."

"How... How could I do that?" She could sense the tears threatening to fall again, and she knew Damon sensed it, too.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We shouldn't have left you alone. You haven't got control over the blood yet."

"How long will that take?"

"That depends on you."

"Damon... I'm scared."

"I know." He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, and she could already feel herself relaxing. "I'm going to help you, okay? I will help you get that control."

She couldn't answer, all she could do was nod, then she buried her head into Damon's shoulder and wrapped her arms round his neck. Gently he lifted her bridal style, and at vampire speed he raced through the house to his bedroom.

Very carefully he led her on his bed. "Bath or shower?" She shrugged as her arm flew across her eyes, blocking out the light.

The bed dipped beside her but she didn't look up. "I lost control. I think it only had a little do with the blood."

"I-"

"No, I was looking for a distraction. I was going to clean the kitchen, but Jeremy was in there. I was amused by the sight, but I thought maybe a little resentful. I wanted to be alone."

"Why were you looking for a distraction?"

She removed her arm and placed it on her stomach and allowed her head to roll to the side so she could see him. Her brown eyes searched his face for a minute. "Because..." She heaved in a shaky breath. "Because seeing that vampire... it freaked me out." She shrugged to signal that it wasn't a big deal.

For a moment he gazed into her eyes, then shocking her he placed a very gentle, and soft kiss on her lips. It was a slow one, and when he pulled away he leant his forehead against hers. "You're safe now." She could sense it in his body that he wanted to promise her he will keep her safe. So why didn't he? Was he feeling guilty? No he couldn't, it wasn't his fault.

He stood to his feet, and gazed at her. "I'll go run you a bath, you need to wash that blood off."

Slowly he turned away and started for the bathroom. "It's not your fault." The words were out before she had even registered them. She watched as his footsteps halted, his body going rigid with tension. Slowly he shook his head and continued to the bathroom, disappearing out of sight.

He didn't believe her. Well she would have to change that. Not now though. First things first was to have a bath. After all they did have all of eternity to discuss the important things.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

His cock prodded into her sex, making her clench against it. The panic bubbled within her, as he took her over and over again, she wanted Damon. Where was he? None of this made sense, she thought she was free, she thought that she had survived this torment... so to speak. This wasn't suppose to happen again.

She closed her eyes, trying to gain the strength she needed just to get through this. Damon passed through her mind again, he was her safe place, her home. If she could just cling to the memory of him then everything would be okay... eventually.

The bed squeaked as the vampire rocked their bodies fast and hard. She tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in her throat, tears stung her eyes as the burning sensation passed between her legs.

Her eyes sprang open as the smell of bourbon passed across her nostrils. All she saw was the vampire hovering above her, his eyes closed, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he tried to find his release. The sight sickened her and she had to fight the urge to close her eyes again. But that smell... that smell was so familiar.

She lolled her head to one side and her breath hitched in her throat, she could feel her heart speed up, thumping against her rib cage, threatening to break free. "Damon," she whispered over the vampire's breathing.

Damon didn't respond, he was just rooted to the spot, watching the events play out. Her brow furrowed. Why wasn't he helping her? He was suppose to help her? Surely he can see just how much trouble she was in.

His face was impassive and it terrified her. "Help me, please, Damon." She shouted. But still he stood watching.

A slow motion blink and he was turning around, his back now facing her, he started walking away from her. Panic bubbled inside her. Shaking her head from side to side, she shouted his name, over and over again. She refused to believe he would just leave her, he wouldn't do that, he loved her.

The vampire's breathing grew faster, her pleas for him not to leave her grew more frantic, and Damon's footsteps grew quieter. She could no longer see him and the vampire froze on top of her. He found his release, and when she looked up at him, he had now vamped out. In one quick motion his fangs had pierced her skin. Instantly she let out a shriek.

She bolted up, sweat dripping from her cool skin, her hair plastered to her forehead, and her breathing was erratic. It was just a dream, that's all it was.

The vampire hadn't taken her again, he wasn't raping her, Damon wasn't walking away, and the vampire didn't sink his teeth into her. It was just a dream.

She allowed herself a few minutes to calm down, when she had she glanced out of the window, it was dark now. How long had she been sleeping for?

With shaky hands she brushed her hair from her face. The images of her dream still clung to her. What terrified her the most was Damon's reaction. She knew he would never do anything like that to her, so why the hell did she dream it? It didn't make sense.

Huffing out a breath she swung her legs over the side of Damon's bed. She needed a shower, she needed to cleanse, to wash away the evidence of the dream. As she stood she heard footsteps from behind her. Dread filled her, she knew that smell anywhere, and she had to close her eyes to gain the strength to turn around and make out everything was okay. She didn't want to see him yet, not after what she just dreamed. It was way too much for her to handle. Even though she knew he wouldn't actually do that to her, the dream still clung to her with a death grip and she knew that she would only resent him.

Slowly she turned on her heel to face Damon. His blue eyes bore into her, his face was impassive. "Damon, everything okay?"

"It's all your fault." He growled through clenched teeth. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? What was all her fault?

"Damon-"

"You don't deserve me. You've put me through hell. How could you do this to me? You played my emotions so well. I deserve so much more than you."

She had to turn around and close her eyes again. None of this made sense. Before she fell asleep everything had been fine, he was kissing her, giving her his loving and concerned look.

Her eyes sprung open and caught the sight outside the window. It was sunny. How was that possible, she could have sworn it was dark.

When she turned back round, her breath caught in her throat. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "This isn't fair, you don't deserve this life. It's all my fault."

"I know you feel guilty, but there's no nee-"

"Yes there is. You deserve better. The whole fucking world does."

It all came in slow motion, the ring falling from his finger, her leaping across the bed at a human speed, his skin catching fire, his screaming, his arms going into the air as he surrendered to his fate, then ashes falling to the floor.

"Elena?" As she crashed beside the pile of ashes, she heard the voice faintly in the background, his voice. How is that even possible? She just watched him commit suicide.

"Elena? Come on, you need to come back to me." Come back where? What was he talking about.

Through tears she watched as the room started disappearing. Quickly she tried to blink back the tears, and when she opened them, she was staring up into Damon's concerned face. His flawless face. His ragged face.

He was there, alive. She had never felt relief quite like it before. She gulped in some air and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him downward into the crook of her neck. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as the relief flooded her. He was solid, he was there, he was alive.

"Hey, it's okay." She wasn't able to form a single thought that didn't involve him being alive, let alone say anything.

"It was just a bad dream, that's all." His voice was calm and soothing, and eventually she found herself relaxing that little bit more.

Finally Damon shifted and began pulling her arms from his neck. Panic swelled in the pit of her stomach and she gripped him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere, I just want to look at you." Reluctantly she allowed him to be free from her grasp. Tears still flowed down her cheeks as she gazed into his eyes. His eyes softened at the sight of her. Carefully he brushed his fingers across her cheek, wiping away a tear.

"Want to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Yet again she shook her head. She was ashamed of it. The dream had played on her deepest and darkest fears, something she could never tell Damon about.

It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, she didn't think he would judge. Telling him that the vampire was raping her, that she could have told him. Telling him that he left her after watching, she could tell him. Telling him that she woke and he resented her for what she had put him through, yes she could have told him that. But telling him about the guilt he was feeling in the last part of her dream, that he had let it consume him, that he had felt compelled to take of his ring and kill himself. That she could not tell him.

Sure she could have told him the rest, but he knew her to well. He would know she was holding back, so maybe pretending that she wasn't ready to dive into that just yet was maybe the safer option.

His sigh brought her back to the room. "Was it about the Vampire Rapist?" His eyes hypnotized her, in that moment she felt the need to tell him everything, she wanted to.

Instead she dropped her eyes to her knotted hands that lay on her stomach. "I'll take that as a yes." A pause, a very tense pause. "Elena, please tell me."

No she couldn't tell him. This wasn't something she could tell him. "You're scaring me." His voice was soft, hurt. Of course he was hurt, he wanted her to trust him, and she did.

Quickly she shuffled to a sitting position, her hands landing in her crossed legs.

"Damon-" His name got caught in her throat, and that relief she had felt when she had woken returned. At vampire speed she rushed to him, wrapping her arms round his neck. He hadn't been expecting that, and as she made contact he was knocked back on the bed, bouncing softly with her on top. She buried her face into his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered, her lips brushing lightly across his warm skin.

"Of course I won't." She felt his arms circle round her, holding her tightly.

"Even... Even if I do something unforgivable?" She needed to know, she had to know.

"You won't." She felt his hand rub gently up and down her spine, and she felt herself relax again.

"But what if I do? I hope I don't but..."

"Hey, I won't leave you. No matter what."

Silence fell between them. Gently he manoeuvred them so they were led on their sides, and still she didn't let go. She didn't let go when he whispered her name, or planted a kiss to the top of her head. She didn't know how long they led there for, but for the first time since she had woken, she actually felt content.

He needed to know. She knew he would only worry.

Taking in a deep breath she finally allowed herself to talk. "I dreamt he was raping me." She waited for a reaction, and was shocked when he pulled back to look at her, she expected his grip to tighten, for him to tense. But he didn't. Instead he waited patiently for her to to continue.

"I was scared, I tried to think about a safe place, I thought of you." She gulped down a lump that had now made an appearance in her throat. "Then I smelled you. When I looked at you I felt relief. I asked for you to help me, but you... you didn't. You just watched, then... then you walked away." She closed her eyes, fearing of what she might find in his blue ones. "Then the vampire bit me. I woke up alone in this room. Then you were there. You were angry, you were telling me that I didn't..." She opened her eyes again. When her eyes connected to his, she saw shock passing through them, horror. "You told me that I didn't deserve you, that I had put you through hell. That I played with your emotions. I couldn't look at you, but when I finally turned back. You were crying."

She allowed him to take this in. His eyes searched hers and he gently brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. This was the part she was dreading. She had no idea how he would react to this. Taking another deep breath, she began to speak.

"You said that I didn't deserve this life. That it was all your fault, that you were to blame. You couldn't take it any more. You took your ring off and I watched you die."

She watched closely as a hundred emptions passed across his eyes. Eventually he pulled away. Elena was reluctant to let him go, but she knew that he needed space to digest this. He started pacing the room, his hand running through his jet black hair.

"Damon-"

"Just don't." He yelled, spinning to face her. Instantly she flinched. His eyes were cold, ice cold. His jaw was clamped shut, and his lips pressed into a tight line.

"But-"

"I want you to go." Hurt soared through her heart. Why the hell would he want that? The light bulb went on. He was pushing her away because that's exactly what he felt – guilty, he blamed himself for it all.

"No. I'm not going to let you-"

"I don't care what you want, Elena. Now. Get. Out."

She huffed out a breath and raised herself of the bed. When she reached the door handle, she turned to face him. He was still watching her. "I don't blame you, Damon. I blame the vampire."

She turned back round and opened the door, she took a glance at Damon, and made the spilt second decision. "It took a lot to tell you that, Damon. You can push me away. Just be careful how far you actually push because I may not come back." And with that she left, feeling terrible for what she said. Of course she didn't mean it, but she hoped it would shock Damon into not pushing her away.

So now all she could do was hope.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the ending of this chapter. It's what Damon does though. He pushes everyone away and acts like the bad guy because that's what's expected of him. Plus the guilt is eating him alive and knowing that Elena can see it, dreamt it, well, it just freaked him out, and he responded in the only way he knew how to – by pushing her away. Trust me, things do get better between them, please be patient. **

**Thank you, please let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from you. **


	18. Eighteen

**A/N: Wow! One hundred and fifty reviews. I am ecstatic with this. Thank you so much. **

**Here's the eighteenth chapter, please enjoy, and let me know what you think. **

** Eighteen**

He sunk to his knees in defeat. He had hurt her... again. He hated himself more than anything at that moment. Of course she was right, he would push her away forever. He wasn't going to let that happen, not now, not ever. Burying his face in his hands, he allowed the sorrow to fill him up. They had barely been together for twenty-four hours, and already he was fucking it up. He had to talk to her, tell her he was sorry.

Quickly he scurried through the house, searching each room for her. Eventually he found her alone in the library, sat against the couch on the floor, a blanket wrapped round her, her knees drawn up to her chest, and tears flowed down her cheeks. Guilt racked his body once more, he didn't know how much more of it he could take. His heart broke at the sight, he had done this to her, him alone.

Cautiously he crossed the room and sat beside her. They were silent for a while, both watching the dancing flames in the fireplace. After a few minutes, Damon couldn't take it any more, he turned his head to face her. She was still watching the fire, she looked lost.

"I-" He trailed off as she held up her hand, still not looking at him. Was she really that angry at him?

"I don't want you to apologize." She whispered, tears still streaming down her face.

"What do you want?" A sigh softly escaped her lips as she shifted to face him. For the first time since he found her, their eyes locked and the magic of their feelings passed between them.

"I want you to stop feeling guilty." He opened his mouth to protest but stopped when she gave him a pointed look. "You have no reason to feel that way, Damon. Yes I got taken, yes I got... raped. And yes your blood turned me. But I blame the vampire that did this. I blame myself for... for getting taken in the first place. But this is not your fault. If you can't believe that then... what the hell are we doing?"

She breathed in a shaky breath and Damon knew she was trying to hold back a sob. "I love you, Damon, and I'm scared. I'm scared that you'll get lost in this guilt. I can't lose you. I need you more than ever. I thought... I thought you were there for me, but your not, not really. Yes your here, yes you'll comfort me, but in your mind your still racked in all that pointless guilt. I want you here."

Another shaky breath as she closed her eyes. "I can't do this." Slowly she stood to her feet as her eyes caught his.

Panic swirled through him as he also stood to his feet. He was losing her. "Elena-"

"What's going on between us has to stop." Tears fell faster than before down her cheeks.

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes it does. You need to figure out how to overcome this guilt, and you don't need me as a distraction."

"Please," He had never sounded so broken before, she was his undoing, and his heart was breaking into a million pieces. "I said I would never let you go, and I meant it."

She offered him a small, watery smile. "I know. And your not letting me go. I'm just giving you space to figure this shit out." She reached up and cupped his face in both hands. "I love you, Damon, and I will be waiting for you when you have overcome it. I promise."

Standing on tip toes, she placed a soft kiss upon his lips, which he returned. Both lingered longer than they should have, both not wanting to let go.

But eventually Elena pulled back. With a small smile, she moved past him and left him alone.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

The following day crept by at an agonizingly slow pace. Every time he looked at the clock on the mantle piece time seemed to have stopped. The hands didn't seem to move, and it frustrated him so much, almost to the point where he wanted to grab it and toss it against the wall, smashing it into a million pieces. At least it wouldn't taunt him any more. As tempting as that seemed he felt like he needed it, needed it to torture him.

The sun was now setting, and all he could think about was Elena. Gorgeous, stunning, captivating Elena. She was willing to give him everything. The chance of a happy ever after, the chance to actually finally have a life with someone he loved, with someone who actually loved him back. She was amazing in every aspect. She was willing to be with him, love him even though he didn't deserve any of it.

That was the problem. He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve her, not after everything he put her through. How could she love someone like him? He could see it now, breaking her heart over and over again. Why would she put herself through that? She shouldn't.

So he wasn't going to let her. He need to let her go, let her live her life with someone else. But the only thing wrong with that was that he couldn't leave. As much as he knew he should, he just couldn't leave her. What was he suppose to do?

Elena needed him more than ever now. She had been raped, she probably would be suffering a hell of a lot because of that. Then there was her transition. She needed to learn control. He was the most logical vampire to help her with that.

But by staying would he be torturing her even more? Oh, what the hell was he going to do?

Startling him from his thoughts, the front door slammed shut. He knew who it was without glancing up. Instead of meeting her gaze, he kept his eyes firmly on the fire burning in front of him. But when she neared he couldn't help himself, he had to look at her. Slowly he cast his eyes at her and shock coursed through him. His eyes grew wide and his breath hitched in his throat. His heart started thumping erratically in his chest, threatening to break free.

Elena looked lost, alone, scared and completely heartbroken. Her eyes were bloodshot, swollen, her cheeks were tear stained and she was trembling.

"I... I tried to stay away." Her voice was shaken, broken and scratchy, her eyes dropped to her knotted hands in front of her. "I need you, Damon."

His eyes softened at her words. Gently he patted the spot next to him on the soft leather couch. Immediately she obliged and sat next to him. He had expected her to relax a little, but she didn't. She remained tense and stiff. Her eyes still on her knotted hands that were placed gently in her lap. Damon couldn't take his eyes off her, and he didn't want to.

"Tell me what happened." He turned his body to face her, making sure to keep his voice soft and warm.

"I fell asleep." Oh, he knew where this was going. "I had another nightmare."

He didn't say anything. He didn't want to know about it, especially if it had anything to do with him.

"It was about the vampire again. He... he raped me." A sob broke free from her lips as she flung a hand to her mouth trying to contain it. "Damon... I'm scared," she mumbled.

He wanted to hold her, tell her everything will be okay. But he couldn't. He didn't know how far to cross the invisible line.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want." Elena allowed her eyes to meet his. The connection between them stronger than ever. She removed her hand from her mouth and moved closer to him on the couch. Damon was frozen, his eyes growing weary, his guard going back up.

Their knees touched lightly and slowly, cautiously she reached up. Damon held his breath. He needed to move away, get away from her, but as usual he was unable to stop himself from indulging in every single moment with her.

Carefully she ran her hand down the side of his face, her fingers barely touching his skin, but it was enough to cause him to melt before her. He closed his eyes in content, his body relaxing for the first time since he held her yesterday.

"Damon." Her whispered voice broke through his contentment, his eyes snapped open to meet her loving ones. "I know I promised to give us both space but... I can't stay away any more."

He didn't know what to say, for the first time in a long time he was speechless.

"You know what I want." He watched closely as she inhaled a sharp breath. "I want you."

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes grew wide. "Elena-"

"Please don't. Don't protest that I want you because I do." She dropped her hand from his face but kept her eye contact.

He rolled his eyes at her. "I really need to stop using your name as a sentence starter, every time I do you have a bad habit of cutting me off."

He was seriously annoyed by it and made sure she understood just by one look. But as he watched for her to have a hiss-y fit, he was shocked by the smile that appeared across her face. Her eyes were full of amusement, and he found himself smiling back at her with his usual lopsided grin.

"Well, I already know what you're going to say."

"Still it doesn't mean you can interrupt me. It really is annoying."

"Oh come on, it isn't that annoying." She rolled her eyes at him, and for the first time since the Vampire Rapist came into town he felt like they were back to the way they were before. The old Damon and Elena. It warmed him inside. Maybe he could do this, maybe they could make it work after all. But that didn't erase the fact that he didn't deserve her.

His smile dropped and in turn, so did hers.

"I don't think I will ever overcome the guilt," he whispered.

"Me neither." He wasn't expecting that, and anger pulsed through him.

Quickly he stood to his feet. He needed his space, he needed to be away from her. He had never expected her to give up so easily. She was one of the most stubborn women he knew. Had she been playing him this entire time? Maybe she didn't deserve him. No, this was Elena, she wouldn't play him. Maybe she was still unsure of what she felt for him and his brother. That was it. He knew it, she still wanted Stefan.

"Go." He growled through clenched teeth. "I need you to go, now."

"What? Why?"

Damon spun round to face her, anger flowing through him, his eyes burning with rage. "Go and find him, I know you want to, so just do us both a favour and get the hell away from me." He hadn't meant to say that last part, but he had anyway. Now he regretted it. He watched as her eyes filled with tears, he could almost hear her heart breaking, he could see the pain swirl through her eyes.

"I... I don't want him."

"I don't care what you want, Elena. Now go."

"I want you." She stood to her feet, her eyes pleading with him to understand. Slowly she reached out and instantly he pulled back out of her reach.

"Go." His voice was softer now. She was breaking him down, breaking through his walls.

"Damon, I know that you won't get over the guilt. I was thinking earlier that I made a terrible mistake."

Anger once again flashed through his eyes. Why couldn't she just do as he says for once? "Go."

"I don't want you to feel guilty when it's not even your fault. But I want to be with you, even if it comes with all of that. This is what makes you, well, you. We can conquer our demons together."

Tears flowed down her cheeks, and Damon felt his own eyes well up. "I can't. We can't be together. I'll only hurt you. I'll break your heart."

"And I'm sure I will break yours."

"You deserve better."

"So do you." The tears had stopped flowing now. Instead of sorrow her eyes held determination.

"Why would you say that?" He was disgusted by that, he didn't think he deserved better.

"Why would you?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she was playing him. He knew that she pushing him for information, for answers, so answers he will give.

"Because I've killed people. I've hurt you so many times. I put you in danger, I've split you and Stefan up. I got you kidnapped. I can't keep you safe. I can't protect you. I'm no good for you."

She nodded. "I agree." His eyes grew wide in shock, he hadn't expected that, in fact he had expected a protest.

"Now ask me."

"Ask you?" His eyebrows furrowed once again.

"Ask me why I think you deserve better." She took a step closer to him.

"Why?" He eyed her wearily, wondering where she was taking this.

She took another step toward him. "Because I have put everyone I love in danger just by being me. Because I strung you along. Because I kept choosing Stefan over you. Because I have broke your heart probably the same amount of times you've broke mine. Because you have never found someone who loved you back, not even me – at first anyway. Because I am broken, I'm a mess. I'm contaminated by that bastard. Because you deserve someone without all this baggage." She took another step toward him. "You deserve someone a hell of a lot better than me, Damon. But I love you with all my heart and if I have to I will let you go just so you have a chance of happiness. Because for once I am going to something selfless where we are concerned."

He watched as she stepped aside. "If you want to let me go, if you believe you can find someone else, if you believe that you can move on. Or if you believe you can let me go, then go. Walk out that door."

He was stunned to the spot, his eyes boring into her. He knew he should do this, it was for the best, but could he really? He didn't think he would ever get over her. He didn't think he could ever love anyone else or let her go for that matter.

They watched each other carefully. He needed some answers. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and took in a deep breath.

"And what happens if I do?" She looked at him with confusion so he rushed on. "What will you do?"

Her eyes softened. "I will never move on. I can't. I meant it when I said I love you. But I will understand if this is what you want. I won't let go of you in my heart. But I will let you walk out that door, I will respect your wishes."

"And if I stay?" He had to hold back his emotion at her confession.

She allowed a smile to play at her lips briefly before it dropped. "Then we will work so hard on this relationship. We will try and overcome all the difficulties that has kept us apart. But I believe we will get there eventually. We will be able to enjoy each other. It won't be tomorrow, it won't be next week. It could be a couple of centuries from now. But what matters is that we love each other and we are there for each other. We will tell each other just how much we mean to each other, and vow everyday that we will work on this."

This shocked him. But he couldn't let her give up everything for him, to work on a relationship that could break anyway. He looked from Elena to the door. The conflict clear in his eyes. He loved her of course he did, but did that really justify this.

"I should walk," he whispered.

"I know."

His eyes finally locked on hers. "I'm sorry." He watched as the pain seared through her eyes, he could feel her heartbreaking because he too was heartbroken. Slowly he stepped past her and made his way to the door. Her face that was full of hurt played in his mind. As he gripped the door handle, he shook his head.

Damon glanced over his shoulder, she was still stood motionless. He could smell her tears already, he could see her chest heaving as though she was waiting for him to leave to break down in sobs.

He turned the knob, pulling his eyes away from her.

He willed himself to open the door, to walk away. It was for the best.

But he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave her.

He pressed his forehead against the door. She was going to be the death of him. They were going to be the death of each other. They were going to kill each other, he knew it. But right there, he couldn't bring himself to walk away. But the question plagued his mind, was he willing to stick to this? Was he willing to give this his all?

Yes. Because he loved her with all his heart and he was too selfish to let her go. He was a selfish man, and she was a selfish woman.

Quickly he turned back round to face her. "Elena." At the sound of her name she turned. He could see it in her eyes that she was pleading with him not to twist the knife in any more. More guilt piled up, but he chose to ignore it.

At vampire speed he raced for her. Picked her up, she instantly wrapped her legs round his waist as he pushed his lips against hers. Their lips moved with passion as he pushed his tongue past her lips. She kissed him back with as much passion as he held. He gripped her bum with his hands as her hands tugged on his black hair. She moaned into his mouth.

Reluctantly when she pulled back. He could feel the tension in her body. "Why did that feel like a goodbye kiss?" She asked breathlessly, her hands were still in his hair, and her forehead was pressed against his, her eyes closed.

"It wasn't." At his words her eyes sprang open. "It was a promise."

"A promise? What promise?"

"A promise that I'm willing to work on this for as long as you are willing to."

His heart swelled to twice the size as he watched that beautiful smile appear on her face. "Really?"

"Really."

In an instant her lips were on his, and as fast as his vampire legs would go, he carried her all the way to his bedroom.

He knew that this was just the beginning, the beginning of their new found love.

**A/N: Okay there it is. I hope you liked it. Just so you know, this isn't the end, there is so much more that this story could give you all. **

**Anyway, please let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from you. Thank you. **


	19. Nineteen

**A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed, it means so much. **

**Okay, this is an extra long chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. **

** Nineteen**

She bounced slightly on the soft mattress, her legs still wrapped round his waist and her arms circling his neck, pulling her with him. Her eyes were hooded, full of lust as she watched his face carefully. A smile grew across his face, the usual lopsided one that she automatically melts at. His eyes were full of wonder, love, passion, desire. Gently he stroked her hair away from her forehead, her heart missed a beat, her breath caught in her throat at the contact.

Subconsciously her eyes drew down to his lips and back up to his eyes, if it were possible, his smile would have grew even wider, and suddenly cocky Damon was back in business.

His eyes not leaving hers, he slowly bent his head toward her, and she knew what was going to happen. She welcomed it with a smile of her own, the shy girl one that she recently picked up. When his lips touched hers a jolt of electricity ran through her body, making her shiver. His lips were soft and welcoming. She pulled him tighter to her, feeling his tongue lick across her lips, asking permission for entrance, quickly she granted the access.

As soon as his tongue prodded inside, her eyes closed and her heart thumped erratically, her own tongue darting out, wanting to get a taste of him. It was all Damon, so masculine in every way. She hummed into his mouth as their mouths twisted into one another gently and slowly. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it wasn't a kiss full of lust or desire, this kiss was all about their love for each other, and she felt it in every bone in her body. She felt the way he worshipped her, felt the way he would possess her, and felt the way that he had captured her heart forever and always.

She could feel him go ridged, and stiff. At first she wondered why, thought he might pull back, but instead he kept his mouth on hers, kissing her with so much love. Then she knew, he was holding back, not wanting to let himself out fully, not wanting to lose control.

But she loved that about him, loved the way he would lose every sense around her, and she didn't want him to hold back. So, with all her vampire strength she rolled them over so that she was straddling his waist, their lips still connected, she heard his gasp of surprise and mentally patted her back. Who knew she could surprise Damon?

Eventually she pulled back and looked into his pure blue eyes, still they held everything that he would never be able to describe in words. She felt overwhelmed by his depth of feeling, but was so determined not to let it ruin the moment.

A lazy smile appeared on his lips, a smile of contentment and she found herself smiling back. He was absolutely breathtaking.

Not wanting him to get the upper hand on her just with one smile, she raced in for another kiss which he easily returned. This one was different, this one was full of all their passion and desire. She moaned into his mouth, humming with satisfaction.

His hands weaved through her hair, pushing it away from their faces as the kiss grew more frantic. Damon pulled away but didn't lose the contact, instantly his lips met her heated flesh, kissing her softly. but oh so rough, along her jaw line. Her eyes sprang open in surprise. All she could see was the side of his face, his eyes closed... in content maybe?

When he kissed down her neck, she moaned in delight. And when he nipped her skin gently with greed, a growl escaped his throat, turning her on so much more. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her lids drifting shut, moaning as she gripped his hair, urging him on.

She could feel his hands move up and down her back, hitching her pink top further up. Startling him she sat up on his waist, worried eyes looked back at her, but she returned his gaze with a darkened, sly one of her own. She reached round and pulled her top over head, her hair swaying gently down her back. When her eyes caught his, his blue ones had darkened with lust. His gaze moved up and down her body, taking in her red lacy bra, her toned stomach, her flawless olive skin, that one look made her feel so sexy, so wanted.

At vampire speed, he flipped them over and started nibbling at her neck again, a moan escaped her now dry lips as she wrapped her legs round his waist. His large hands ran across her jean clad leg, igniting goosebumps to appear across her body. She closed her eyes as he made his way down her collarbone, her arms now stretching above her head as she withered beneath him, wanting him, wanting more contact.

Then his lips were gone, she opened her eyes and saw he was kneeling before her, he ripped his black shirt off in one move. Her eyes gazed up and down him, her heart now in her mouth as she took in his perfectly sculptured abs. He was so delectable. And of course, with him being Damon, he gave a knowing, cocky, big headed look, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. It was just so... Damon.

He let let out a small chuckle and resumed his kissing, his hands this time found her breast, massaging it gently, she moaned with appreciation, then he started tugging on her nipple. Her body was on fire as she bucked into him, groaning loudly, the pleasure vibrating through her, all the way down to where she really wanted to be touched.

His mouth moved further south, as did his hand. "So beautiful," he murmured through kisses.

She writhed with need, with want, he knew what he was doing to her, he knew he was torturing her and he revelled in it. But at that moment she didn't care, she wanted him.

His mouth found her erect nipple through the lacy fabric and started pulling on it hard, sending another vibration through her body which made her arch, yet again, into his body.

His hands moved further down, sending more goosebumps across her skin. Then she felt his hand tug on the waist band of her jeans.

That was when her eyes flew open, that was when the panic set in. When she glanced down at him tugging on her nipple, she no longer saw Damon, she saw... _him_.

It was him that was tugging on her nipple with his mouth, it was him that was playing with her jeans. _No! _

With as much power as she could she threw him off her, he flew across the room, hitting the wall with a lot of force, causing a bit of plaster to fall. Her breathing was ragged, her heart pumping the panic round her body.

Quickly she sat up, pulling a pillow across her chest, and closed her eyes, waiting for herself to regain control of her breathing.

When she finally opened her eyes, she looked across the room. Damon was sat on the floor, his knees up to his chest, his arms leaning on top of them while his hands dangled leisurely. His eyes bore into hers. She expected to see hurt, to see fear of rejection, to see panic, but what she saw instead surprised her.

What she saw was understanding. He seemed to have understood what caused that sudden turn of events, and in that moment she had never been so grateful. She closed her eyes and drew in a shaky breath, then opened them again. Damon was still watching her carefully.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She watched as he stood to his feet, his whole body seemed calm and relaxed as he made his way over to her.

He sat on the edge of the bed, maintaining that distance that somehow he knew she needed. His body twisted so he was facing her.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he breathed, his eyes softening and she could see he was itching to touch her, reassure her, but he managed to refrain himself.

"Yeah, I do, Damon. I ruined the moment, then threw you into a wall," she drew in another shaky breath. "So, I kind of do."

Her eyes drifted to the pillow she still huddled to her chest. She felt the bed dip and knew he was next to her now. "Hey," his voice was compelling and demanding. Her eyes looked straight into his blue ones, shocking her, they still held love for her.

"You didn't ruin the moment. I kind of figured you might not be able to go all the way, not after..." His voice trailed off as his eyes darted to the comforter beneath them. "Anyway," he continued as his eyes found hers once more, "if anyone was to blame, it would be him, not you."

Carefully he reached out, then his eyes grew wide as he realised what he was doing. His hand paused in mid air, his eyes searching her face, asking permission, she had never felt love so strong for anyone compared to what she felt in that moment. Slowly she nodded her consent.

She expected him to smile with joy, but his face stayed looking like he didn't want to do it, like it would hurt her, like he would hurt her. Gently he trailed his fingers down her cheek, her eyes fluttered shut as her whole body thrummed for him once more.

When his touch was gone, she allowed herself to open her eyes. She nearly fainted right there, his gaze was so intense, so pure, so... open.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you hold me for a while?" The reality of what she was asking of him seemed to cause her to blush, Damon didn't do cuddling, or at least she thought not. "I mean you don't have to," her eyes darted from side to side in embarrassment. "I know it isn't really your thing, it's fine, I totally understand, don't worry ab-" His finger was pressed to her lips, stopping her rambling. When her eyes found his, they were full of amusement, a smile played at his lips, the same crooked one.

"What do you need me to do? Do you need me to stay or go?" She watched as the amusement disappeared from his face, replacing it was fear. Fear of what?

That was a good question. She didn't know why she asked it, it was a silly question really. But she wanted to rest, needed to rest, and yes she wanted Damon to stay.

She searched his face for some answers, but found none. "I want you to stay, I want you to hold me for a while."

A shy smile appeared on his face, Damon didn't do shy so when he gave her that look it made her melt.

Slowly she moved down the bed so she could lie down. Damon followed. Carefully letting go of the pillow she rolled over to face him. Their eyes locket again and she felt the raw love between them. For a moment she thought about all the time she let him down, rejected him. How did she not see the love between them? How did she manage to avoid it for so long?

She felt his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up so that they had better access at each others eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I-" Did she go with the truth? "I just can't believe I ignored this thing between us for so long." She watched carefully for his reaction, and eventually his lips twisted into a small smile.

"It doesn't matter, none of it matters now. We're together, working on whatever lies between us, that's what we need to concentrate on."

She offered him a weak smile, more than thankful for his reassurance on their relationship. She wondered briefly if he resented her at all for it, but she decided to leave that conversation for another time. Her body and mind was too exhausted for any more conversations, or passionate feelings.

She buried her head into his bare chest, feeling his hard muscles, his warmth, inhaling his manly scent, she tried to nuzzle as close as she could get to him. She felt his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, his chin on top of her head.

She sighed with contentment.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." She murmured as she tried to hide her embarrassment by rubbing her nose against his chest.

"For what?" Really? Did he have no clue?

She looked up into his eyes, his brow furrowed in confusion as his eyes searched for answers in her face. "For understanding, being there for me, reassuring me, staying." She shrugged her answer off as though it was no big deal, but they both knew better.

"You don't need to thank me. I will always be there for you, no matter what."

Slowly he bent his head down and kissed her on the lips, a slow, gentle kiss, showing her just how much she meant to him, and once again she felt overwhelmed.

Elena nuzzled into his chest once more, and she felt his grip tighten. "I love you, Damon."

She heard his gasp but chose to ignore it. "I know."

She knew he wasn't ready to say it back yet, he needed the safe feeling. He needed to know that she wouldn't bolt, wouldn't run back to Stefan, that she would stay forever in his arms.

That was okay with her, she was willing to wait as long as he needed. She knew how he felt, and he knew that she knew, but saying it was on a whole other level. She will be patient. She had to be patient for the man she loves to come to understand that she was here to stay.

Because honestly, he was her life, her world, and she will wait for him, no matter what.

She buried her head further into his chest, the last thought passing through her mind before she let the exhaustion take over was just how much this man meant to her.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

He watched her for an hour, taking in her beauty, her delicacy, the way her chest rose and fell, her soft breathing. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he was mesmerized by her. She was such a strong, brave woman. He was completely in awe of her.

His mind floated back to what happened that night. They talked, they got a lot out in the open, and it felt good. Damon was in shock by that, he was never a big talker, always acted before he used his mouth. But this time, they talked and it felt so good to do that, so much better. Who knew it would feel good? Now he knew why Elena always wanted him to talk to her, why she continuously tried to get him to open up, because it felt good to talk.

Then things got out of hand when they reached his bed, it got heated, and he loved every minute of it. She loved every minute of it. But as soon as he reached for her jeans, she panicked. Of course he understood why, but it still left him feeling the need for some kind of release.

When he saw her scared eyes upon him, he felt his heart go out to her, felt her fear. He tried to be what she needed, tried to be reassuring of their relationship. He had silently made a promise to himself, he was going to be there for her, and never let their relationship fall apart because of what happened when she was human. No way was he going to let that happen. Okay, so he had his own guilt to deal with, but he was a bit more confident now, he was sure they could get past this.

A frown formed across his face, his mouth setting in a tight line. He knew that the rape wasn't going to destroy them, he knew that his guilt wasn't going to destroy them. If anything was going to do that it would be his insecurities. He was still convinced that he was going to wake up from this dream, the dream of having her all to himself. It all seemed too good to be true. She was so better of without him, but then she said pretty much the same thing. Why would she think that? She was an angel compared to him.

He needed air, he needed space, he needed to be away from her just to recollect his thoughts. Staring at her while she slept was getting him nowhere.

He let out a heavy sigh and reluctantly tore his eyes away from her. Gently he pulled himself out of her touch, careful not to wake her.

As his feet touched the floor and he pulled himself to a standing position and off the bed, he heard her stir. Instantly he froze, hoping she wouldn't wake up, he still needed time to think things through.

He peered over his shoulder, and noticed she had turned onto her back, but she was still fast asleep. He allowed himself to relax, she clearly needed the sleep, and the last thing he wanted to do was disturb her rest.

Quietly he padded across the room, turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly, leaving just enough of a gap for him to squeeze through. He turned back round to face her, she was still sleeping, and looked so peaceful. She was so beautiful. He felt his heart jolt at the sight. Carefully he slipped through the gap and into the corridor, shutting the door behind him.

Letting out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding, he slowly made his way down the landing, rubbing the back of his neck, as he found himself suddenly interested in his black shoes. As he turned the corner, he collided with something solid.

After a gasp, he looked up. He groaned loudly at the sight of his brother. This wasn't what he needed right now.

His brother didn't say anything, just stared with caution. Great, is this how it's going be from now on? Everyone treading on egg shells around him, worried that he might blow at any moment?

He rolled his eyes and narrowed them in on his brother. "What, Stefan?"

"I- I heard what happened earlier." Damon's eyes widened in surprise before he collected himself and the mask fell in place.

"Snooping, brother, I'm so disappointed."

It was Stefan's turn to roll his eyes. "I wasn't snooping, I just happened to get back at the same time you happened to be talking with Elena."

Damon sighed and went to move around him, he didn't want to be judged by his brother, he just wanted fresh air, wanted to clear his mind, that's it. But Stefan's hand on his chest prevented him. Anger passed through him as he once again narrowed his eyes at Stefan.

"Look, I know what your thinking."

"Oooh! You can read minds now."

"No, but I do know you, and after what I heard, I think you should hear this."

"I don't want to hear anything from you." Once again Damon tried to get past his brother, but once again Stefan stopped him. This was really beginning to piss him off.

"I'm not asking, Damon. I'm telling you that you are going to hear this." Damon opened his mouth to retort in his usual sarcastic way, but his brother left no room for it.

"This is real. Elena loves you. I see it in the way she looks at you, the way her face lights up whenever your near. I see it in the way she has to move across the room just to be near you, but reluctant to touch you. I also see that she doesn't blame you for any of this. You need to believe that you are worthy of her. You've been there for her through everything, you've been her rock, saved her from tough scrapes, made her laugh in the toughest of times, and you've made her feel like the she is the world." Stefan takes in a deep breath, trying to articulate what Damon is thinking. While Damon wants to run, he doesn't want to hear this, yet he's rooted to the spot. He's finally hearing an outside opinion and he can't help but be intrigued by it.

Stefan continued, knowing it was probably safe to carry on with his speech. "What you did earlier, being there for her when she... she couldn't, you know. That was something she wasn't expecting from you. She was expecting you to give her space, to be angry even. Why do you think she apologized? She didn't want it turning into a fight, she didn't want to disappoint you. She thinks the world of you. The sooner you accept that the better for the both of you. You do deserve to be loved, Damon. Just remember that."

Silence descended down in them, as Damon allowed the words to sink in. He wasn't going to lie to himself, those words had hit him hard, but he wasn't going to let his brother see that.

"You done?"

Stefan let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "I suppose."

"Good." Damon moved around his brother and was surprised when he didn't try to stop him again.

His feet padded heavily down the stairs, the words weighing heavily on his mind. He needed air, that was his main priority at the moment.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

The words echoed round his mind as he leaned against the wall of the boarding house. Could it really be true? Did she really think so highly of him? If she did, then she had no judge of character. He was a monster, always would be, but then she has now joined him on the dark side. He won't allow her to kill, she wouldn't be able to cope with it. But the fact still remains. She's a vampire now, and she needs to learn control.

But then there was what happened upstairs. She freaked out. Yes, he understood why, and he was willing to be patient. The problem was he had no idea how to help her get past this. He had never been in this kind of situation before, and he knew he was way out of his depth here, but she was worth it. Of course she was. This was Elena Gilbert, the same girl he had been pining for, the same girl who had taken his breath away with all her kindness and generosity.

She had been the first person ever to actually want to save him, to help him, to be a friend to him. Now she had fallen in love with him, needed him, wanted him. Could he be the man she needs? Could he be the man she deserves. He didn't think so.

Stefan's earlier words rang through his mind, he said that he deserved to be loved. Stefan had never said that to him before, not even about his father. So for him to say that now... what did it even mean?

Was Stefan willing to put all their squabbling aside for the sake of Elena? Or was it because he decided that for once he shouldn't get the girl, that he should actually lose? Whatever the reason it left him feeling even more confused.

Damon still felt guilty for everything. He should have found her, should have saved her. Now Elena was a vampire because of his mistakes. But she didn't blame him, she blamed that bastard of a vampire. Maybe he could get past this, maybe they both could.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts, after all, that's what he came out here to do, clear his head. But it wasn't working.

He needed a drink, maybe that would help.

Slowly he pushed himself off the wall and walked back inside. Stefan was nowhere to be seen, which he was thankful for. There was only so much brotherly bonding he could take for one day. He walked through the parlour, his feet padding heavily against the wooden floor. When he reached his mini bar, he allowed a small, crooked smile to grace his lips. This was always a good distraction. Drink was his only ally, that's the way he had always seen it. It had always been his friend through everything. This was most definitely what he needed after the evening he had just endured.

He gripped hold of the crystal bottle and pulled the crystal stopper out that made a small popping sound. He poured himself only a small drop of bourbon. He placed the bottle back on the counter and lifted the glass to eye level, swirling it gently. He watched as the liquid inside clashed against the edges, and smiled as he anticipated the burning sensation he would soon feel in his throat.

He put the glass to his lips, and just has he felt the cool liquid against his lips, he heard the mumbled word from upstairs. It was her voice, his name. Slowly a frown formed on his face, he placed the glass back down.

Was Elena having another nightmare? Should he go to her? Of course he should, she may need him. Quickly he turned round, not wanting to give himself a chance to change his mind. But before he could take one step, a body crashed into his. He stumbled back a few steps as shock coursed through him. When he looked down, he saw her gripping him tightly, her face buried into his chest. He could smell her tears, hear her trying to hold back the sobs, trying to hold herself together.

Without a second thought he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, and just held her tightly, rocking them gently from side to side, hoping that he was giving her the comfort she needed.

After a few minutes she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. Her own brown eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks tear stained, and pain was clear upon her face. She didn't let him go, and for a moment he wondered why.

Before he could release himself, she spoke in a soft whisper. "I woke and you weren't there."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would that matter? "I- I went to get some air."

"I panicked, Damon... I..." She allowed her eyes to droop down toward to the floor. Was she ashamed? Embarrassed? "I thought you had left me."

His eyes softened at her words, and pain radiated through him. Carefully he gripped her chin and tilted her head back up so that they could regain their eye contact. His eyes searched her face before he spoke in a confident and sure voice. "I said I would never leave you, and I meant it, okay?"

She didn't answer right away, and for a moment he thought that she just couldn't accept that. Then surprising him, she nodded her head. "I-"

"Don't say it." He watched as confusion settled in her eyes. "Don't say your sorry. There's no need." He removed his hand from her chin and gently stroked his knuckled down her cheek. He was in awe of this girl, in awe of her beauty, her love, her everything. "You have every right to be scared at the moment, and every right not to believe me."

"But-"

"Let's not have this conversation tonight." Slowly she nodded her head. "Let's get you back to bed."

He placed a gentle, sweet, soft kiss upon her lips and hummed at the contact. The taste alone was enough for him to want more. He gripped her hand, intertwining their fingers, and reluctantly she released his shirt.

He smiled down at her, a reassuring one, and she smiled her understanding back at him. He gently tugged her to follow and she let out an audible gasp of surprise. "Wait," he paused, turned back to the mini bar, picked up his glass and downed the contents in one. He licked his lips and placed the glass back down. When he glanced at Elena's astonished face, he smiled his cocky, lopsided grin. "Waste not, want not." She rolled her eyes at him but she let out a small giggle as he pulled her toward the stairs.

The giggle was music to his ears, he hadn't heard that recently and it made him melt inside that he was the one to make her laugh again.

They can deal with all their problems tomorrow, but for now they will enjoy each others company and get a little rest. That was what was best for them at that moment, and Damon knew it as he led her toward his bedroom.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

_It had been a whole day since I fled the woods with Katherine. She ordered for me to stay in her motel room. Of course I obliged, I feared her more than I feared the Salvatore brothers. There wasn't much for me to do, and as the hours passed slowly the boredom became unbearable. My mind kept drifting back to Elena. What was she doing? Was she with him? I miss her. I want her. I have fallen in love with her. Jealousy pulsed through my blood stream at the thought of her being with the eldest Salvatore. She is mine. He shouldn't be allowed to have his hands all over her, he shouldn't be allowed to kiss her. Only I was to do that. _

_Katherine had offered to help me, which I was very grateful for. I knew I wouldn't be able to get to her while the Salvatore brothers were around. But she wanted my help in return. What did she want? What price was she expecting him to pay in return for his help? _

_Slowly the jealousy subsided and confusion settled in. I was beginning to get irritated at the lack of information. _

_I glanced at the clock, once again wondering where she was. How long was she was going to be? This waiting was killing me inside. I needed answers, my curiosity was beginning to get the better of me. _

_Just as I was about let out a huff, the motel door swung open, and in sauntered Katherine. Relief was evident in my posture as our eyes locked. A slow smile crept across her beautiful face, the face that looked so much like Elena's but at the same time it was so completely different. _

"_I hope you made yourself at home." She broke the eye contact and walked past me to the bed, placing her cell phone on top. She turned back to me when I didn't answer. Her brow creased in confusion, the smile dropping from her face. _

"_What's the matter?" I could tell she was trying to act all concerned but I saw through her, she didn't really care about what I was feeling. _

"_I want answers." Another smile was drawn on her perky lips. I crossed my arms across my chest, trying to show her that I wasn't going to play any games until I got the information I so desired. _

"_What answers would you like, Mr Rapist?" She rolled her eyes, her smile once again dropping as frustration became apparent in her eyes. "Look, before we get into that conversation, how about you tell me your real name. Calling you Mr Rapist doesn't feel... right." _

_I shook my head. "I don't have a name." Her eyes narrowed in on me, eager for the reason. _

"_And why is that?" She walked toward me slowly, her hips swaying from side to side. _

"_Because I don't want one." I let out a sigh. "Answers, now." I demanded, trying to sound confident, but knew she would see right through me. _

_She rolled her eyes again, and placed her hand on her hip. "What answers do you want to know?" _

"_Why are you willing to help me?" _

"_Because I need your help?" _

"_What with?" _

"_I am sick of the Salvatore brothers bowing at my doppelgänger's feet. She doesn't deserve them." _

"_And you do?" The words were out before I could stop them. _

_She narrowed her eyes at me, but thankfully chose to ignore that last comment. "They are mine. I turned them because I want the three of us to live forever together. I don't want Damon now. I know however, that Stefan does want me, deep down he does. I want Stefan." _

"_That doesn't really explain what that has to do with me." _

"_I need Elena out of the picture in order to get Stefan back." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because he is so in love with her and her with him, it makes me want to vomit right here and now." She rolled her eyes once more, but narrowed them when she noticed I was smirking. "What?" _

"_You don't know do you? They aren't together any more, she's with Damon. She loves him." _

_Katharine's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked slowly. I nod, wondering what she's thinking. "Well, that makes a hell of a difference for me." _

"_What?" Panic starts to bubble inside me. What if she changes her mind? What if she decides she doesn't need me any more? _

"_Don't worry, I still need you. I need you to get Elena and take her as far away from this town as you can." _

"_Why? I just told you Stefan isn't with her any more." _

"_I know. But I don't want her around. I don't like her, in fact I want her dead, but if she's with you then I don't need to worry about her getting in my way." _

"_What about Damon?" _

_ "Oh yes, he could be a problem. He loathes me more than Stefan does. I want him to suffer, and knowing that he couldn't do anything to help Elena, well that will be an added bonus, watching him torture himself over her." _

"_Why? What has he done?" _

"_Nothing, Mr Rapist. One thing you will learn about me is, I like playing my games.." _

"_But he hasn't done anything." _

"_I know that." She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched me closely. "I don't like to be questioned." _

"_I just want to get an understanding of why you want him to suffer." _

"_Because Damon Salvatore could ruin everything." _

"_So kill him." I shrug as if it's not a big deal, which to me it isn't. _

"_I could, but then where would the fun be in that?" I watch as a small evil smile played across her lips. I shake my head and smile back at her. Yes I, too, want him to suffer, he has touched what is mine. _

"_So, what's the plan?" At my words, her smile grew even wider. I can't help but smile back, she was right, this was going to be so much fun. _

**A/N: Okay there it is. Please let me know what you think. Thank you. **


	20. Twenty

**A/N First off, thank you to all those who have reviewed etc. Also this chapter is a lot shorter than the last one, sorry. **

**Anyway, here it is, chapter twenty. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

** Twenty**

The light stung her eyes as they sprang open, and instantly she closed them again, moaning beneath her breath. Taking a deep breath, she opened them again, this time the light didn't hurt as much, but it still stung. Ignoring it she rolled onto her side. Her eyes instantly clashed with Damon's sleeping form. His hand was tucked under his face, she couldn't see the other one, his black hair was draped across his forehead. He looked so peaceful. She had never seen the peaceful side of Damon before and she truly felt honoured by it.

Yesterday hadn't gone quite as planned. In raw emotion, they had both got lost in the moment, then reality came crashing down around her and all she saw was the rapist. She knew Damon was hurt by it, but he had been so good to her, he had understood, he was allowing them to take their time with it, and she had never been more grateful to him.

Slowly she reached out and stroked his hair away from his forehead. He was absolutely gorgeous. How could she have gotten so lucky? She froze her movements, holding her breath as Damon leant into her touch and hummed softly. Had she woken him?

She waited a heartbeat, and Damon slowly pushed back into the fluffy pillow. She let out the breath, thankful that he hadn't woken up. He must be so emotionally tiered, just like her.

She removed her hand and continued to stare at him. He never showed people just how sweet he was, how great he really was. She remembered once that he had accused her of trying to change him, but that just wasn't true. She wasn't trying to change him, she was trying to bring out the person he really was. To everyone else he was still the bad vampire, the one that everyone didn't trust, but to her he was loving, sweet, kind, gentle and so many other wonderful things.

After a few more moments of staring, her gums started to ache, her belly started to scream at her, and her head started to thump. Hunger. She was hungry.

Groaning quietly she rolled back onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Was she always going to be this hungry? Slowly she sat up at ran her hand through her straight brown hair. She could feel the hunger become more prominent, she could feel herself getting more anxious by the second.

She needed blood. Looking down at Damon she thought about waking him, asking him to help her, but he just looked so peaceful. Deciding against waking him, she pushed the comforter off her, and slid off the bed. Her bare feet touched the cold hard wooden floor.

She braced herself as a wave of dizziness washed over her, her vision blurred, and blood dominated her mind. She had to feed now.

Quietly she padded out of the room and through the house. Hoping that the dizziness wouldn't return while she was stood up. When she reached the basement she walked toward the cooler. Lifting the lid, she spotted the blood bags. Reaching in she picked one out and gently ran her fingers across it. Her fangs sprang free, causing her to moan in pain, she could feel the veins come forth round her eyes. She needed this blood.

Ripping it open, she drank through the straw. The blood slid down her throat, and she hummed in satisfaction. It tasted so good. She could feel the roaring of her stomach slowly subside. When she had squeezed every last drop out of it, she closed the cooler lid.

She could still feel the pull of blood, still felt the hunger. Slowly she breathed in and out, her fangs now retracting, her black veins disappearing. She did good.

However, she still felt the pull and decided that turning around would be the best option, walk away now.

At vampire speed she raced out of the basement. Her breathing came hard and fast, her heart thumping in her chest. A small smile crept across her lips. She was so proud of herself, she managed to control herself around the blood. But it wasn't the fresh stuff, that would be a lot harder to control and she knew it. But she didn't care, she was one step closer than she was yesterday. She couldn't wait to bask in her happiness with Damon. She couldn't wait to tell him.

Just as she was about to take a step, she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hello, Elena."

Slowly she spun around, coming face to face with the one person she hoped she would never see again. Fear gripped her heart as their eyes locked.

"Katherine," she whispered.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

_She was downstairs with Elena right now, and to say I was anxious was a complete understatement of the century. I wanted to be the one to be with her, Katherine should be here, in the older Salvatore's bedroom. _

_I crept up to the bed, and stared down at the sleeping vampire. I couldn't help but chuckle, this was going to be fun. How could he let his guard down so easily? _

_At the sound of my laugh, the vampire sprang up in bed. Shit! I had woken him. _

_He glared at me, then his eyes grew wide, my guess, recognition kicked in. I could almost smell his fear, his anger. He glanced next to him, then looked back at me. _

"_Where's Elena?" _

_I rolled my eyes at him. "She's safe... for now." _

_As quick as a flash of lightening he had me pinned to the wall, his hand wrapped round my throat. I could see his anger flaring within. I started spluttering as fear gripped me in the worst possible way. No, I had the upper hand, I had back up, I had a weapon. _

_I grinned at him, and that made him scowl even more. "Where is she?" He demanded through gritted teeth. _

_Then he was gone to the other side of the room, a loud bang sounded through the stillness of the rooom. Katherine was stood next to me staring at a now unconscious Damon. I smirked at her, but she was not amused. _

_ "Go check on Elena, I have this." _

_ I nodded at her and made my way out to the car that was parked out front. So far the plan was going going oh so well. I smirked to myself. Elena was going to be all mine in a matter of hours. _

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

He growled through gritted teeth as he tried with everything he had to pull on his restraints... again.

He had no idea how he had got to the tomb, he had no idea who had thrown him off the vampire rapist. He had no idea where Elena was, and he had no idea how to get out of the restraints.

His skin sizzled with every movement, his flesh burning off. It hurt so much, but if that was what he was going to have to endure to get out of this, then so be it. He pulled yet again. Pain soared through his wrists, and he yelled. It felt so good to yell away the pain. Only that's not what it did. He could still feel it all.

He huffed and leant against the stone wall. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of a better way of getting out of here. Nothing came to mind.

Heels clicked against the stone floor, coming toward him. He sat more upright and felt the slight sting from the vervain covered shackles but chose to ignore it. He glanced at the gates, and soon enough the woman turned the corner, coming into his line of sight.

"Katherine." He clenched his teeth together, anger swirling through his blood stream. What the hell was she doing here? What had she done to Elena?

A crooked, evil smile appeared on her lips, a glint in her eyes. "Hello, Damon."

"Where's Elena?"

She moved with easy seduction, her hips swaying alluringly from side to side. Then she stopped in front of him.

"Oh, she's portably across the ocean somewhere by now." He could sense the happiness that formed within her. "Not that she's any of your concern from now on."

"What the hell does that mean?" he spat at her.

"Oh, well, the Vampire Rapist has probably taken her far, far away by now. He was quite taken with her you know. It's kind of sickening. I have now idea what is so appealing about her."

"What the hell have you done?"

"I haven't done anything. In fact she was more than willing to tag along with her new boyfriend, I was pleasantly surprised by it."

"Your lying. She would never go willingly, unless you threatened someone she cares about."

"Actually no. When I mentioned that the Vampire Rapist was upstairs with you, that he was going to kill you, she begged me to stop him, that she will go with him, for as long as he wants her for, as long as you stay alive. So, here we are. She's half way across the world with her new boyfriend and your shackled to a wall beneath the ground."

Shock coursed through him, she was doing it for him, to protect him. _Damn it, Elena!_

"Now back onto the main reason I'm here. There is no way for you to get out of those chains unless someone does it for you. They're extra strong, just for you." She bent down so that they were eye level. He could feel the pull of her alluring eyes, but he resisted leaning into her.

"Now, you have no phone, no form of any communication. Nothing. You will rot down here for all of eternity."

"Someone will figure out that I'm missing."

"Yeah, I thought of that. As far as anyone will know, you left because poor, poor Elena decided that she made a mistake, that she was in fact in love with Stefan."

"You're going to pretend to be Elena? Been there done that, try something new."

She ran a finger down his cheek and instantly he cringed away from her. He hated her, a single touch made him want to retch.

"Oh, Damon. I'm sure Stefan is willing to believe anything, after all he did think Elena was lost to him forever. I think he will be ever so happy."

"He'll figure this out, he's not that stupid."

She let out a soft chuckle, and stood to his feet. "If I were you, Damon, I wouldn't worry about what Stefan and I get up to, I would be more worried about yourself, and poor, defenceless Elena. Goodbye, Damon, it really has been nice knowing you."

Before he could respond, he was left with nothing but the rocks as company.

He huffed and smacked back into the wall. What the hell was he going to do now? That monster had Elena. He was stuck down here. And Katherine was trying to trick his brother.

He needed to find a way out, and fast.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

The boarding house was eerily quiet, he didn't like it. Normally he could hear something, but no sound came from within. He headed for the front door when he heard his name being called. Turning, he saw Elena racing toward him, she looked frantic, worried even. His brow furrowed in confusion as he watched her come to a stop in front of him. Her breathing came hard and fast, she bent and placed her hands on her knees as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Stefan waited patiently, not taking his eyes off her.

Eventually she stood up straight, and a small crooked smile passed briefly across her lips. "Can we talk, please?"

His eyes darted from side to side, wondering what she needed to talk about. "Sure."

"Not here, let's go inside." She walked past him and entered the boarding house, coming to a stop just inside. Stefan followed and shut the door behind him. His eyes were once again on hers. She looked nervous about something, but what?

"I- I broke it off with, Damon." Stefan's eyes grew wide in surprise. No, that can't be true, she loved Damon, he had seen it with his own eyes. But she looked relieved by it.

"He left, Stefan. He understood that my feelings lie with you, and he agreed to allow us to be together."

He was frozen stiff. No, she loved Damon. "What?"

"I love you, Stefan. I had to explore what I had with Damon, but that was nothing compared to what I feel for you, your it for me." She walked toward him until she was only inches away.

She stood on tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, when she pulled back he they glanced into one another's eyes, then finally her lips were on his, and instantly he returned it, kissing her as if his life depended on it.

But something was wrong, as they kissed with all their passion. His eyes sprang open and he pulled back. This wasn't Elena, this was Katherine.

"What's wrong, Stefan?"

It took him a moment to register that she had spoken. A smile curved his lips. "Nothing, I just can't believe that after all this time, you have finally realised it's me you want. I love you, Elena."

Before she had a chance to respond, he kissed Katherine with everything he held. Something had happened, and he was going to find out what, but for now he would play along with Katherine.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

**A/N: Okay, there it is. Sorry for how short it was. Anyway, let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from you, thank you. **


	21. Twenty-one

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed etc. This chapter was split into two parts. But the first part seemed really lame, it was like only three pages, and I thought 'I can't leave it there'. So I added the next chapter onto it, and made an extra long chapter to what I usually write. **

**I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Thank you. **

** Twenty-one**

She was terrified. Terrified of what he would do to her, terrified of where they were going, terrified of what was happening to Damon. He would probably think she ran off, ran as far away from him as she could. Of course the last thing he would know is that the Vampire Rapist had taken her.

The car bumped over a pot hole in the road and she jumped slightly in her seat. She glanced at the vampire next to her. His eyes were fixed on the road, his hands gripped the steering wheel, if he was human, she was sure his knuckles would have turned white by now. She pushed herself to look away, and cast her gaze at the scenery passing by. The green trees were a blur, and every now and then a building would past by. She wondered again where they were going. She knew they were out of the country, but she still had no clue, he had knocked her out with vervain during the flight, and she woke in the car. She had tried to ask where they were but he didn't respond, acting as though he couldn't hear her. It frustrated her a little, but she was too scared to actually project that frustration onto him.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours on the same road, he turned the car to the left, taking the corner sharply, causing her to be flung into the door. She glanced at the vampire and froze when she realised he was smiling at her.

She wanted to tear her eyes away but found herself getting lost in them, found herself trying to figure out what he had planned. He turned away from her and once again concentrated on the road, in turn she did the same. The road was a short one, and it took only five minutes for the vampire to put the car to a stop.

"We're here," he said as he once again glanced at her.

She looked at her surroundings. There was no building, just trees. She glanced back at her kidnapper and raised an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"We have to get to the house on foot." He answered her unspoken question.

He climbed out of the car and she followed, slamming the door behind her. She heard the beep of the car behind her, signalling that he had locked it. She wrapped her arms around herself as she felt the chill from the small breeze. Looking at the landscape she could tell that this was a warm country, but with it being winter it meant the cold was prominent.

Taking her by surprise, he gripped her hand and pulled her in the direction of the trees. As they pushed past dangling branches, as their shoes crunched against the crispy leaves that littered the forest floor, he glanced over his shoulder, and for the first time she had noticed something different about him. He was nervous and excited. What the hell could he be nervous about? Surely she should be the one feeling that.

"I hope you like it, Elena." She cringed at the way he said her name, cringed at his touch. Then the words registered in her mind. Why would he hope she would like the house?

They finally came to a stop and the vampire turned to face her, watching her reactions. She pushed herself to look away and look up at the house.

It was beautiful, pink plaster, brown balcony's, flowers leading up a pink gravel walkway. It was beautiful, she just wished that he wasn't the one standing next to her. She missed Damon, she wanted him, needed him. She wondered briefly if he was looking for her, or if he had completely let her go. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew he was probably doing the latter. He was so full of self doubt, probably thought it was for the best.

Pain soared through her heart at that thought, tears pricked her eyes, and a lone, salty one trailed down her cool cheek.

"What's wrong? Do you not like? We could always find somewhere else."

"I want-" Could she really say what she was thinking? He could get angry with her, he could beat her, rape her, and that terrified her.

"What do you want?"

"To go home." The words were out before she could stop them. She hadn't meant to say it aloud, but the thought of Damon distracted her from filtering what was coming out of her mouth. She glanced nervously at the vampire, and noticed his eyes were soft... and caring.

"Your just a little homesick, you'll get use to it."

No she wouldn't, she wanted to scream at him. She's not homesick, she wanted Damon. She wanted to be held by him.

"Come, I'll give you a tour." Reluctantly she followed him up the gravel pathway and to the front door. He pulled a key out of his jacket pocket and unlocked it, pushed the door open and stood to one side. "Welcome home." he whispered, and a shiver ran up her spine as she glanced at his darkened gaze.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

He knocked lightly on the door and waited patiently for her to open up. He could hear shuffling from inside, and then the door opened revealing the curly haired witch. She smiled up at him, wearing a questioning look. But when she saw his grim face, her smile dropped.

"What's the matter?"

"We have a problem."

"Okay." She stepped outside and closed the door behind her, then crossed her arms across her breasts, waiting patiently for him to explain.

"Katherine came by yesterday, pretending to be Elena. She said that she spoke to Damon and decided that she wanted me, then she went on to say that Damon had left giving us space."

"How did you tell it was Katherine?"

"Her eyes. They were harder, and colder, more mischievous than Elena's ever were."

"Right so what do you think happened?"

Stefan ran both his hands through his hair and watched Bonnie closely. "Katherine saved the Vampire Rapist. I think he took her and Katherine has done something to Damon to keep him out of the way."

Bonnie's eyes widened and her jaw ticked with anger.

"Bonnie, can you do a location spell on Damon?"

"It won't work, he's a vampire." She paused. "Does Katherine know you know?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, and she won't until I want her to."

"So what should we do?"

"We do what we did when Elena went missing, we search for Damon, and if I know Katherine she would want somewhere no one would go."

"And where's that?"

"The tomb would be my guess."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay let's go then." Both of them ran down the path to Bonnies' car, hoping that Katherine hadn't done any permanent damage.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

His gums ached, his stomach growled, his head hurt, and all he could think about was blood... and Elena. He had no idea how long he had been down there, he knew it had been a while. He was just so hungry, he could feel himself growing weaker and weaker by the minute.

He tried to distract himself by thinking of Elena. He wondered what the fucker was doing to her, he wondered if she was terrified. He had given up so long ago trying to escape, he just had to hope someone would find him, then he could go looking for Elena.

He could picture her beautiful face, her kisses, her touch. He missed her so much, his heart ached for her.

Startling him he heard footsteps coming toward him. He watched the gates, waiting for whoever it is to make an appearance. Eventually his brother walked round the corner, followed by Bonnie.

"Oh thank god, you have to get me out of here." His voice was raspy from the lack of use.

"Damon? What the hell happened?" Stefan ran across to him and bent down next to him and reached for the shackle.

"Wait, their vervain laced." Stefan glanced at Bonnie and with one look, an understanding passed between them.

"So, what happened?" Damon watched Bonnie's eyes shut and she started mouthing words, then he glanced back at his brother.

"Katherine happened."

"Figured as much, she tried posing as Elena, tried to make believe that you ran off to let us live our lives."

"Yeah, I know. The Vampire Rapist took her."

"Thought so."

Startling them both, the shackles broke apart and his hands fell limply to his side. It was such a relief.

"Do you have any idea where the Vampire Rapist would have taken her?" Bonnie asked.

Damon shook his head. "I don't know, they could be anywhere."

"We need to look for her."

"Well, yeah, but first I need blood or otherwise I'm no use to anyone." Damon slowly stood to his feet as pained gripped his muscles. He winced at it but managed to stay up right, leaning against the wall.

"I'll run back to the boarding house and grab some blood bags." Stefan said, and Damon just nodded.

Left with Bonnie, they stayed silent as they waited for Stefan. His mind once again drifted off to Elena. He was terrified, not that he would admit it, but he was, he just hoped that the vampire wouldn't kill her.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

The air between the whole gang had been rather tension filled. No one knew what to say. No one knew how to look at one another. It was awkward. Stefan glanced around the room. Caroline was sat on one of the leather seats, her eyes cast down to her crossed legs, while her arms were crossed over her breasts, her blonde hair framed her face. Next he looked at Bonnie, she was sat next to Caroline, her eyes also cast down, staring at her knotted fingers that lay gently in her lap. Her brown curls covered most of her face. Then Stefan looked at Jeremy. He was sat on the arm next to Bonnie. His arm draped casually over her shoulder in comfort, Stefan guessed. He stared straight ahead, but every now and then he would look out the corner of his eyes, down at Bonnie.

Stefan gazed across at Alaric, he was stood next to the fireplace, nursing a glass of Bourbon, his eyes looking into the flames that danced with joy, although nothing about this situation was joyful.

He glanced at his own drink and downed it in one. This was their usual meeting time, and Damon was always a half hour late. It had been the same everyday for three weeks now. Stefan was worried about his brother. They had looked all over for Elena, and he could sense Damon had lack of hope now. Each day a little more evaporated into thin air.

The door slammed shut, startling them all, and as always, they all looked at the entry way, waiting for Damon.

A few seconds later, Damon came into view, and by the look on his face, he had yet again came up empty. Every day he wore the same look, lost, empty, sad, worried, panicked. But today was different, today he wore an angry look.

"This is bullshit," he screamed through the silence. "We have to widen our search even more."

"How wide?" Stefan asked, probably the only one brave enough to take a chance of asking the questions. He wasn't scared of his brother, but he knew that no one should mess with him in this mood.

"The whole fucking country." Stefan's eyes were glued to his brother as he stormed across the parlour and poured himself a drink. They were all worried about Elena, Alaric had suggested the worst and ended up with a broken nose courteous of Damon. Stefan knew, and he thought Damon did as well, that after three weeks, she could be very much dead. Of course, Damon wasn't going to let it go, not until he saw her dead body, and everyone respected that, especially after he broke Alaric's nose.

Stefan watched as his brother downed a whole tumbler of alcohol and turned to face the group. "You lot are going to search the rest of this god forsaken country. I'm going to search... outside it."

In that moment, Stefan knew that Damon would tear up the whole world to find her.

No one said anything as they watched Damon march out of the parlour, no one brave enough to argue with him.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

_Eight months later. _

She missed him so much, her heart ached for him. He was all she thought about, well when she was away from the Vampire Rapist that is. For a few months now she had decided that enough was enough, she couldn't take it any more. She wanted Damon back. Regret filled her, she should have made love to him when she had the chance. She was miserable without him, and the Vampire Rapist could sense that.

Life with the vampire was bearable. It was the evenings she loathed. That was when he just had to have her, every night. Of course she led back and pretended to enjoy every single moment of it. Shortly after they had arrived she had come to the conclusion that this vampire thought he loved her and in return she loved him back. So she made him believe it, at least then he wouldn't hurt her. She felt sick to her stomach afterward, guilty for betraying Damon like that, but she was trying to give herself enough time to either escape or be rescued.

She found that she was losing herself. She was no longer the woman that loved Damon, although she did very much, and missed him immensely, she was no longer that woman, not as long as she stayed there with that monster.

So after four and a half months of torture, she decided that she wanted to be that girl again. So she taught herself everything. She taught herself to fight, she taught herself to fall in love with the country of Spain. She taught herself to laugh again. The only time she refused to be that loving girl she had become once again was when she was with him.

So it had been three months of training, and finally she was strong, stronger than she had ever been before, she had slick moves. Now was the time.

That night she led back and took his cock, screaming in all the right places, flexing her vagina muscles for him to believe that she was coming. When they were done, he dragged her to bedroom from the couch, she smiled happily at him, and he smiled back, believing her happiness.

"I knew you would come around eventually." He whispered in her ear as he led her down on top of the comforter.

Once again she took him, and once again she pretended to have an orgasm. After what seemed like hours of fucking, he finally fell asleep. She waited half an hour before slipping out of bed, she padded as quietly as she could across the wooden floor and reached into her chest of drawers and pulled out a wooden stake.

When she reached the bed, she stared at him with cold, detached eyes. But the fear gripped her. What if he wasn't really asleep? What if he knew all along what she was up to?

She shook her head, ridding all thoughts of doubt. This needed to be done, it had to be done. Crouching down, she pulled open a drawer that was attached to the bed and pulled out two more stakes. Placing them on the floor, she stood back up, and once again glanced at him. He was still asleep, or at least she thought he was.

Carefully she placed one of the stakes over his heart, with a deep breath, she raised her arm and brought the stake down, quickly.

Before it could pierce his skin, her arm stopped. He had gripped her hand, his eyes shining with fury. Panic swelled within her, she knew it was too easy, she knew that she couldn't stake him and be done with it.

"I thought you finally loved me the way I loved you." He whispered, hurt lacing his scratchy voice.

"I will never love you." She spat out, sounding a lot braver than she actually felt.

He pushed her back at vampire speed, and she fell on her butt, pain soared through her, but she ignored it. Slyly she gripped one of the stakes on the floor, keeping her eyes on him as he sat up, the stake she had over his heart now in his grip.

She slid the stake up her long sleeved nightgown, hiding it from his view. He stood over her now, staring with anger. She swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat, her heart thudded in her chest and she tried her best to ignore it as he crouched down beside her.

He reached out and stroked the back of his fingers down her cheek, she flinched at his cold touch. The sick feeling returning to her stomach.

"I gave you everything, and this is the way you repay me."

It was now or never. She brought her arm up, sliding the steak out of it's hiding place, and stabbed him through the chest. His eyes grew wide in surprise and he glanced down at the steak that was sticking out, then back at her. "I will never love you." She repeated.

His skin grew grey and he groaned in pain. After what felt like hours, but in reality it had only been seconds, he fell to the floor, landing on his side. His eyes open, mouth gaping. He was dead. It was finally over. She could go home.

Relief flooded her system at that thought, longing crawled it's way through her heart. She wanted Damon, she needed Damon. The only doubt she had about returning home was that he had actually believed everything that was said, that he didn't want her any more because of Katherine.

She forced the thoughts out of her mind. She had to focus on the task at hand, getting out of here. Getting home. Whatever waited for her could be dealt with then, for now she actually had to get home.

She forced herself off the floor, and at vampire speed, she dressed, grabbed her passport, her plane ticket, her money that she had stolen from his safe and the home she had lived in for eight months.

It was over, she was finally going to return home.

**A/N: There we go, please let me know what you think. Thank you. **


	22. Twenty-Two

**A/N: First off thank you to all those who are still supporting this story, thank you. **

**Secondly, so sorry for the delay, I have had problems with my internet provider, which has resulted in me unable to update. It is now sorted and the time between updates should be quicker. Sorry for the delay. **

**Okay, so here it... finally. Please let me know what you think. Thank you. **

**Twenty-two**

It had taken only a few days for her to arrive back in Mystic Falls. The sun beat down, shining off her hair. She squinted at the brightness but told the cab driver to take her to the boarding house. As the driver turned the corner and the boarding house came into view, the nerves got the better of her. Her stomach fluttered uncomfortably, her palms became sweaty, her breathing ragged, and her heart beat grew faster.

When the cab came to a stop she pulled out a note with shaky hands, and handed it to him, thanking him as she stepped out. The sun was cold, fresh, but she welcomed it willingly. She took a glance at the house, and gripped hold of her small bag that held only a small variety of clothes and blood.

Her legs became shaky as she made her way to the front door where she stopped. Frozen. She wondered what their reactions would be. She wondered what she would do if they didn't want to know her any more. Once again she felt the nerves overtake her. This was stupid. She needed to get it over with and move on.

Just as she reached out to grip the handle, the door swung open. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the person staring back at her. Her eyes scanned him up and down and she couldn't believe he was stood there, staring back. She had missed Damon so much, that her first thought was to hurl herself at him, hold him for as long as she could.

She took in his face, his eyes wide and cautious, his lips parted as he inhaled a sharp breath. She noticed he was holding a suitcase, she guessed full of clothes. He was going somewhere, but where?

She stood frozen, staring at him, waiting for him to make the first move. She had no idea what he would say. Her doubt grew the more he stared at her, the longer they were quiet. She couldn't take it any more. "Hi," she whispered, breathlessly.

She prayed internally for him to be welcoming, but she knew that the longer he stood there motionless, the bigger the chance was that he wouldn't want to know her.

"Elena?" She barely caught his whispered name.

"Hi," she spoke a little louder this time, swallowing the tears back.

A thud sounded through the silence as his bag hit the floor. Slowly he took a step toward her, his face astonished by the sight of her. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath.

Slowly, and cautiously, he raised a hand and paused just before touching her. She held her breath, waiting for the touch she had been waiting for.

"Is... is it really you?" Why would he think otherwise? She could sense the hope, the pain, the bubbling emotion in his rough voice, the voice she couldn't wait to hear again.

Their eye contact remained as she slowly nodded. She heard his gasp, his hand dropping down by his side.

Disappointment flowed through her. Was he angry? Surely he would understand once she explained what happened.

"Damon-" She didn't know where to start, and she was thankful for that, for in one quick movement, he had her pinned to the wall beside where she stood. Her breath was pushed out of her lungs, and the impact of the wall behind her sent a stabbing pain through he spine, but she didn't care, all she cared about was the man hovering over her. Awe whispered through his eyes, tears started to bubble in his blue irises, but she could tell he was refusing to let them fall. She knew then that he wasn't angry with her.

He reached up and very gently stroked his fingers down her cheek, his thumb pulling her lower lip down as his eyes searched her face. The touch sent electricity through her veins, a shiver ran through her, and goosebumps flowed across her olive skin. She needed this, she needed his touch.

He bent his head down, his lips hovering over her lips, his eyes asking permission. She allowed a lazy smile to twitch at her mouth. And in one movement, he captured her lips. His lips were soft, warm and welcoming. The kiss was gentle, so much more gentler than she had been expecting.

She returned it, trying to show him just how much she loved him. She felt his hands weave through her hair, pulling carefully so that her head tipped back, and he allowed the kiss to deepen. It showed frustration, longing, love, passion, need, every emotion that made them who they were.

She flung her arms around his neck, bring her hand to tug on his jet black hair, allowing the kiss to become everything she had needed.

He moaned into her mouth, and she hummed in agreement at just how much they needed this.

Reluctantly he pulled away, keeping his mouth hovering over hers, his eyes closed. He inhaled sharply, and she felt herself staring at his features. He seemed to be revelling in the kiss, taking in every touch and sound. Her body melted into his as his hand massaged her scalp, while the other gripped her hip.

When his lids opened, she gasped at the sight of the level of emotion that shone through his crystal blue eyes.

She could feel his breath tickle her lips as they gazed at one another, neither wanting to break the contact. "I was so scared," He whispered. "I have missed you so, so much."

This time it was her that made the first move. She touched her lips to his gently and he kissed back, both showing just how much they loved one another, missed one another, worried about one another.

"Well lookie here?"

Elena pulled away from Damon, his body tense, his eyes had gone cold.

Slowly she turned her head to the side and saw Katherine standing on the other side of the wall opposite the front door. Her hand was on her hip, her face impassive, but Elena imagined her to be angry, really angry.

"I think you have some explaining to do, because, honestly, I am astonished that I have caught either of you here."

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

His blood froze in his veins as he assessed the situation. For months now he had managed to keep Katherine from finding out he had escaped, for months his brother managed to keep her away from the tomb, he had no idea how, he was just pleased that he could. Now, she stood before him and Elena, her face full of hatred as she took Elena in, her eyes scanning up and down her body. He tried to push Elena behind him, but she swatted his hand away. Astounded by the action, he pulled his guarded eyes away from Katherine and looked straight into the face of the woman he had fallen so hard for.

She wasn't looking at him, she was assessing Katherine, just like Katherine was doing to her. Damon couldn't look away, wondering what she was thinking, he could only hope it wasn't something stupid.

Elena brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear; then pulled away from the wall and crossing her arms across her chest. Her eyes never left Katherine once. Reluctantly he pulled his own blue eyes away from her and gazed back at Katherine, his eyes hardening and growing colder.

Elena sighed next to him. "What do you want, Katherine? Can't you see we were having a moment?"

Katharine's eyes grew wide at that, and Damon snapped his head around to face Elena once again, his mouth gaping. She sounded so bored, so... strange when she had said that. He had to give her credit for her bravery.

He pulled himself back together and looked back at Katherine, she seemed to have recovered herself as well.

"How did you get away from him?"

"That's not your concern." Elena took a step forward so that she now stood just inches in front of Damon. He drew his eyes to Elena; then back at Katherine; then back at Elena. Panic swelled, she was being ridiculously stupid with her comments, her stature. He needed to rein her in, and fast. He reached out and gripped her upper arm, trying to bring her back to him. But she wrenched away from him with such force it took him by surprise and he had to let go, and still not once did she take her eyes of Katherine.

"Oh, but it is, dear Elena. I need to keep tabs on him... and you. So, I'll ask one more time... How did you get away from him?"

Elena sighed again and took another step forward. "Elena!" Damon hissed through his teeth, begging her not to get on the wrong side of Katherine. But she took no notice.

She leant forward slightly. "No need to keep tabs on him," Then in a whisper she spoke, "He's dead."

Damon and Katherine let out a gasp, and Elena let out a little chuckle. Finally she looked over her shoulder at Damon, and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was different... stronger, maybe?

"How?" Katherine whispered.

Elena looked back over to her doppelgänger. "I killed him." Her voice darkened as she spoke those words. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to finish what I started with Damon."

Damon eyed her suspiciously as she turned away from Katherine. Something had happened while she was with him... but what? He had no idea how to process this information, and by the looks at Katherine, neither did she.

Elena smiled a warm smile at him, it reached her eyes. Her brown doe's were full of love and adoration for him as she took in his astounded face. She was, again, the girl he had fallen in love with.

She went to take a step toward him, her intent clear. Damon was frozen, he had no idea how to react. Should he stop her, take her in his arms, get her inside away from Katherine? But before she could go any further, Katherine appeared between them. Damon took a startled step backward, while Elena just froze.

He looked over Katharine's shoulder at Elena, she rolled her eyes and her lips tightened into a thin line.

"I want to know what happened."

"And I want to get back to kissing my man, and it seems neither one of us is getting what we want."

Katherine leant in toward her, and Damon readied himself to protect the girl he loved.

"I could rip you apart before you even blink, Elena. So tell me... Now!"

"You could, but then you would never know, would you? Now let me past." Elena spat back.

"Elena, just tell her." He found himself saying, he didn't want Katherine to know, maybe he spoke out of his own curiosity.

Elena's eyes flickered with annoyance in his direction; then landed back on Katherine.

"No. Now move."

Katherine gripped her hair and yanked it backward, Elena let out a yell of pain, and Damon went to pounce, ready to protect his girl. But before he took a single step. Katherine was on her knees, gasping in pain, a steak sticking out from her chest. His mouth hung open. Elena had staked her. His wide, and cautious eyes gazed at his love. She rubbed her head, and a frown marred her beautiful face as she gazed down at Katherine.

"You... missed." Katherine ground out.

"No, I didn't. That was a warning. Now, I am going to finish what I started before you arrived."

Elena let her head go and moved past Damon, grabbing his hand as she went, dragging him with her. He looked over his shoulder at Katherine pulling the stake out. He was in a daze, he had just watched Elena take on Katherine and walk away without a scratch. He never thought he would see the day. What the hell happened? He wanted to stop her, ask her. But she pulled him through the house with purpose.

All he could do was follow her like a little lost puppy.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

She felt the anger course through her, the astonishment of what she had done flowing through her veins, she tried to switch of those emotions and concentrate on Damon. She had missed him so much, she had craved his touch, his kisses, his everything.

When they reached his room, she shut the door behind them and couldn't hold back any longer. She flung herself at him, her arms going round his neck, her body pushed up against his, her lips pressed against his.

But something was wrong. Something wasn't right. He wasn't kissing her back. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, thinking that she might see anger there. Maybe he was angry after all, but all she saw was confusion.

"What's the matter?" She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice, tried to keep it as level as possible, but it betrayed her. She wanted his kisses, his touch, and it was only now that she realized he hadn't made a move to hold her.

She reluctantly let him go, her arms wrapping around her body, protectively. He searched her face with his luscious blue eyes.

"What was that about?"

Her brows creased into a frown. "What was what about?"

"That. Downstairs with Katherine. You staked her."

Elena let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "She pissed me off."

"Yeah, she pisses me off all the time, but you don't see me being reckless and steak her."

"I wasn't being reckless, I knew exactly what I was doing." She glared at him, removing her arms from her body. She took a step back and assessed him for a moment. "Can we not just forget the interruption for now. I'll tell you everything later. I... I just want to be with you." Her voice turned to a beg. It hurt to think about how long they had been apart and she was desperate to be back in his arms again.

But her eyes narrowed in on him when he shook his head. "No, I want some answers."

Before she could protest, the door flung open. She turned to see a very angry looking Katherine. Shit! She swallowed hard, trying not to reveal just how nervous she was to be around her. Skills or not, Katherine was older and stronger.

"You little bitch."

She flung herself at Elena, sending them both into the wall, plaster fell around them and Elena's back hurt from the impact. Katherine's hand was around her neck, chocking her. She tried to gasp for breath, but found it impossible. She saw Damon trying to pull Katherine off her. But her strength was too much for either of them, she gripped Katharine's hand, trying to break the grasp. But her hand wouldn't budge.

"You're going to pay for that."

Elena tried to swallow her fear, but she couldn't, not with Katherine having her pinned by the throat.

Katharine's eyes glinted with amusement, a crooked smile appeared on her lips, and she cocked her head to one side. "I'm pleased to see that I still have some effect on you."

Elena knew in that moment that she hadn't managed to cover her fear up. She silently cursed herself. Tried to take in a deep breath, but couldn't, tried to concentrate, but couldn't, not while Katherine had her pinned like that.

She closed her eyes, tried to think of her training that she had done in the months that she was with the Vampire Rapist. It took a few moments; then it came flooding back. Her eyes sprang open, and she faintly heard Damon's yells, faintly felt him push against Katherine.

Elena relaxed her body, her eyes twinkled as she stared into Katharine's eyes. A squashed smile formed on her lips, and Katharine's faded, her eyebrows shooting up in shock, and wonderment.

In one vampire move, she brought her knee up and shoved it hard into Katharine's stomach, causing her to release her grip, double over, and yell out in shock. Elena pushed her away so that she fell with a loud thump onto the floor. With one movement she kicked at Katherine and sent her flying into the opposite wall, leaving her lying helplessly on the floor. Elena could feel Damon's eyes on her, but she chose to ignore it. At vampire speed, she raced across to Katherine, who had just started moving and groaning. Gripping her doppelgänger's hair she smashed her head into the floor.

"Can't you take a fucking hint?" She said, it sounded a lot braver than she actually felt, she had no idea what it would take to knock Katherine out, she had no idea if Katherine was faking.

She smashed her head against the wooden floor again, and again. Breathlessly she stood and gazed down at the supposedly unconscious Katherine.

She raced over to Damon's desk, kicked the wooden chair with all the force she could, picked up a broken piece of wood; then raced back over to Katherine. In one quick movement she stabbed Katherine in the back, out of her reach.

Katherine let out a yell. So she had been faking. Katherine desperately tried to grab the steak and take it out, but her fingers barely touched it. Elena smiled down at her, pleased with herself for finally being able to think straight.

She grabbed Katherine's leg and dragged her at vampire speed down to the basement. The screams from Katherine echoed through the house. She flung her doppelgänger into the basement and locked it behind her. She heard the yells of Katherine's protest all the way back up to Damon's room.

Now she had to deal with Damon, she sighed heavily, this was going to be a lot of work, but hopefully so worth it.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

He stood motionless to the spot. His mind whirling at such a fast pace. Something had changed with her. Something had happened in the past eight months, but what? How did she kill the Vampire Rapist? How did she overpower him? How did she get back here? So many unanswered questions, and he needed the answers. Of course he was relieved that she was back, safe and relatively healthy. And of course he wanted nothing more than to just wrap his arms around her and get lost within. But he needed the answers as well. He needed to know if this was the same girl he had fallen in love with.

The door burst open, and there she stood. Her brunette hair flowing over her shoulders. She wore a blue hoodie, and jeans that hugged her hips. She wore the usual sneakers. She looked the same. He saw the warmth in her eyes, the love, the care. But the way she acted toward Katherine, the way she had overpowered her, that wasn't her, that wasn't the girl that had gotten taken by the Vampire Rapist. The girl who couldn't bear to have sex because of what that fucker did to her. Did she even have the nightmares any more?

She swayed her hips calmly as she stepped into the room, turned and closed the door. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He was wary, but on the same level, he knew she would never hurt him.

When she turned back round, her brown eyes caught his, and the connection they had before she had disappeared was back, stronger than ever. The pull of the connection was slowly dragging him toward her. He wanted to hold her, check that she was safe. But he resisted. He needed answers first, then they could get back to their reunion.

They stayed silent for a moment. He didn't know how to start. There was so many questions pushing their way to the front of his mind, he had no idea which one to start with.

Thankfully she started talking first, but maintained the distance that he needed in order to concentrate.

"I suppose you want an explanation." She sighed and tucked her hair behind her right ear, her eyes drifted from his and she stared at the worn sneakers she was wearing.

He waited a beat, expecting her to continue, to just dive right in there and start giving him the answers he craved. When it became clear she wasn't going to. He strode across to his bed, and slouched down onto the soft mattress. He ran a hand through his black hair, wondering where this conversation was going to lead them. Was it wise to ask such questions? Could this end them? He hoped not, but it still didn't stop him from worrying.

"Yes," he finally whispered. Her head shot up, and her eyes once again landed on him. He inhaled sharply as the connection once again made an appearance. He had to ignore it.

She crossed her arms protectively across her chest, and shuffled on her feet. What was she thinking? Was she also worried about where this was going to go? He hated not being able to read her thoughts. He just wanted to know if she felt the same worry as he did.

"Well, where do I start?" Her eyes lifted heavenward before landing back on him. She was seriously considering where to start. He waited patiently, of course. He didn't want to interrupt her train of thought. Eventually she sat down on the hard wood floor and crossed her legs, facing him, and keeping her beautiful chocolate eyes trained on him.

"I woke up in the car, he was next to me, as you can imagine, I was absolutely terrified by him." She was finally talking, but still he didn't say anything. She ran a delicate hand through her long hair, which brought it out of her face.

"I had no idea what happened. The last thing I remembered was seeing Katherine. Begging her to protect you against him. I knew you were in a deep sleep, thinking I was still next to you. You wouldn't wake up. I knew that." She inhaled sharply. "I asked him where we were. He just told me that we were no longer in America. I couldn't believe it. I wanted you, so much. I wondered what was going on back home, wondered if you had realised I was gone. Would you come to save me? I didn't think you would, because you see I knew Katherine was going to pretend to be me, try and win Stefan back. I knew that would hurt you. I knew that you would end up leaving, be angry with me.

"Anyway, we arrived at this really beautiful, large house, it was so extraordinary. I had never seen anything like it. When I stepped out of the car, the Vampire rapist was next to me. I recall him looking nervous. I couldn't work out why. It left me feeling confused. Then he asked a question I never expected to hear from my kidnapper."

She took in another deep breath. "He asked me if I liked the house. He was anxious for me to like it. When I looked him in the eyes, that's when I knew." She dropped her eyes to her knotted fingers in her lap. Ashamed possibly?

"I knew that he truly wanted me to love him, because he loved me." Damon inhaled sharply. He didn't like the direction this was going, he didn't want to hear this, but he couldn't move, paralysed to the spot. He strained to hear what she said next.

"In his own twisted and sick way, he loved me. And in that moment I felt so, so sorry for him. I still hated him, of course I did, after what he did to me, I hated him more than Klaus, and that's saying something. But he loved me. And in that moment, I knew I had to give myself over to him, to make him happy. As much as I hated it, I had to make him happy, make him believe that I was happy to be there with him. But all I thought about was you. What was happening to you? How you were feeling? Were you looking for me? Would you find me? I had to keep him sweet until that happened. I had no other choice."

Holy shit! Did he really want to hear this? But she was on a role, and he had no choice as she continued her story.

**A/N: Okay there it is. The rest of the explanation is going to be in the next chapter, I wonder what Damon's reactions will be. **

**I am a bit nervous about the whole Katherine/ Elena thing. **

**Let me know what you think, I look forward to it. Thank you. **


	23. Twenty-three

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am so sorry I didn't update when I said I would, I am so terrible. My boyfriend and my two children have all been ill, and with Christmas coming up, I have been doing nothing but running around like a headless chicken. So, so sorry. Please forgive me. **

**Now, I have to warn you that this story is coming to an end shortly. I feel really sad about that because I have been so attached to it and to you guys reviewing. But everything must come to an end at some point. Don't worry just yet though, there is a few more chapters to go yet. Just thought I should warn you. **

**Here is the twenty-third chapter, please let me know what you think, I always look forward to hearing from you. Thank you and enjoy. **

** Twenty-three**

"For the next four months, I made him happy. I cleaned the house. Waited on him. Gave into his desires. I made him believe I was enjoying every single second when in reality I wanted to be sick. I wanted to escape him. For those four months I prayed you would come and rescue me."

He felt his heart lurch into his throat. He felt so much regret, pain, and sorrow for her. Oh, what she had to suffer through. He wanted to run, get out, drink himself to oblivion. But sill he was immobilised to the spot on his overly large bed. Staring at her, emotion was void from his face. He spotted a tear trickle down her cheek. This was hurting, reliving this story was hurting. She seemed like the girl he had lost all those months ago. He waited for her to continue. Not pushing her, not wanting to push her. She needed patience, and that was exactly what he would give her.

"With each passing day," she continued after a brief pause, "I knew that the chances of you coming to my rescue became slimmer and slimmer. I missed you so much. All I wanted was you to hold me, tell me that it was all going to be okay. But you weren't there. Coming into the fifth month since arriving in Spain."

"Spain?" he croaked. She looked at him in shock, his outburst was a shock to them both. He had spent months searching for her, and all this time she was in Spain of all places.

"Yes, Spain." A frown appeared across her face, and he wanted to go to her and place a gentle kiss right in the crook of it, chase it away with his love, and yet again he refrained himself from doing so.

"Anyway," she continued. "I wasn't the girl that first arrived there. I was lost. I was like a ghost. On top of the daily sex, the cleaning, the waiting on him hand and foot, I missed you. I withdrew into myself. I barely spoke. I barely ate. I barely slept. Then on the second day of the fifth month, I decided enough was enough. I wanted to be the girl you fell in love with again. I missed her almost as much as I missed you.

"So, I noticed that everyday he would go out and attend to business. What business, I didn't know, and I didn't much care. I went into the woods for a half an hour and I taught myself some mad skills. Everything you saw me do today... I had taught myself. I wanted to protect myself, be strong. I didn't have you there do that for me. So..." she shrugged. "I taught myself."

He gaped at her in shock, not sure how to respond. Did this mean she was still the same girl?

"I knew, that I would never overpower him, he was so much stronger than me, so I made a plan. A plan that took those last few months to perfect. I crept up to his office one day, using my skills as practice. He was in his office, I watched as he typed in a password into a keypad, the keypad that held everything, my passport, my documents, money, everything. I memorised the number 'til I was blue in the face. The whole time he had no idea what I was up to. He genuinely thought I had forgotten you, moved on with him, fell in love with him. It sickened me but I was kind of grateful as well. It meant he didn't suspect anything."

He couldn't stay away from her any more. He moved off the bed, and padded across to her. Her eyes followed him as he sat down and mirrored her crossed legs. Slowly he reached out and grasped her hand, squeezing a gentle reassurance into her. Reassurance that they were both there, both okay. She smiled weakly at him, thanking him with her eyes. Which he could only return, then waited for her to continue.

"I managed to manifest a few steaks and hid them somewhere I knew he would never find them. Living with him for eight months, you kind of learn a few things. I knew when the day had come. I knew that it was now or never. I couldn't be without you for much longer. So that night, we had a romantic meal. Wine. The works. Then he took me on the couch. I faked all my orgasms, just like I always had."

He watched the blush creep across her olive skin, and he traced his hand down her cheek, and squeezed once more on her hand, reassuring her that she was still here, and not with him. He felt the painful tug on his heart, the tug that alerted him that he loved this woman with everything he could hold.

"Once he had finished, he took me to bed, and we did the same there. I waited for him to fall asleep. The element of surprise was the only thing I had on my side. If he had woken while I was in the process of my plan, I was sure I would of paid, painfully. Anyway, I waited a while, waited for him to fall into a deep sleep. The whole time I panicked, fear gripping me. What if he woke? What if he was faking being asleep? But what pushed me forward was the thought of seeing you again."

She took in a shaky breath. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me." He wanted to know, of course he did, but this was hard for her, this was painful for her. He would take that all away if it made her smile again.

She shook her head. "No, I need to get it out, and you need to hear this."

He nodded his head in understanding, it was good to know that she could still be stubborn.

"I crept out of bed, being as quiet as I could. I grabbed one of the stakes from the other side of the room, then grabbed the two underneath the bed. I glanced at him, he was still asleep. I thought he might be faking, but I bottled that away, I just wanted to get through this. I placed two steaks on the floor, and gripped the third. I held it above his heart, ready to plunge it in..."

She trailed off, her eyes glassing over. She was slowly being transported back to the memory. Fear gripped his gut in a tight fist, he had to bring her back.

"Hey, it's okay, your safe," he soothed.

She smiled at him, her eyes slowly coming back into focus. "Yeah, I am," she whispered. Relief flooded his system as she smiled at him, his own lips twitching.

"So, anyway, as I was saying. I brought my arm up, about to plunge the steak into him. That's when he grabbed my arm. I was so shocked by it. I knew he had been awake, I knew it, yet I chose to ignore all my instincts and just wanted to get it over with. I looked into his eyes. He was hurt, angry, furious even. I had betrayed him. That's the way he saw it. He shoved me backward, removing the steak from my hand. I thought about you. I thought that if I don't protect myself then I would never see you again. I reached out and took another steak. Thankfully he hadn't noticed. Then he was hovering over me, saying something. But all I could think about was finally ending this torture, and that's what I did. The element of surprise was on my side. I watched as shock and hurt passed through his eyes. As his skin turned grey, as he tumbled to the floor. I was in shock at first. I had actually done it. I had killed him. I was free.

"After a few moments. I raced through the house, grabbing everything I needed. Then headed to the airport. Caught the first flight I could get and headed home. The whole time I was petrified of returning. I had no idea what had happened while I was away. I had no idea what you would think about me. I was scared of your reaction. But I missed you so much, I couldn't just stay away. So when I returned and you opened the door. I couldn't believe you were actually stood there. I was so relived, especially when I kissed you, and you kissed me back. I thought you were going to be angry with me. Thought that you would think I had betrayed you in some way. Still am actually." She let out a hollow laugh.

"I'm not angry. Relieved is a better word." She smiled across at him, and he knew he would keel over soon if she didn't stop looking at him like that.

Her gaze darkened and her smile dropped. What was she thinking about now? "Then Katherine interrupted us. I wanted us to reunite properly, without the drama. I was pissed. And when I confronted her the way I had, I couldn't believe I had actually done that. Katherine was stronger that either of us, stronger than the Vampire Rapist. But I stood my ground, because she had no idea what I was now capable off.

"Then I staked her, and we headed up here. When she burst through the door, and pinned me to the wall. I knew she was going to end me, and I had never felt so much fear before. I feared for you, for myself. I knew I had acted stupidly, and I knew I was going to pay for it. I was just so happy that I got to see you one last time before it ended for me. But..." she smiled at him. "I didn't want that to be it. I wanted more time with you. So I forced myself to calm down, think about all that training. It was hard considering I could barely breath. But I managed it... and here we are."

Silence descended down upon them as they stared at one another. Damon was in awe of her. She had been so brave, so courageous. All so she could be with him. He felt overwhelmed by the amount of emotion he felt for her. She really was one of a kind. Not many people would do this just to be with him again. And he had no idea how to process it all. He needed space from her, just to gather his thoughts and feelings.

He stood to his feet and gazed down at her. She was confused, he could tell, and cautiously she stood as well. Once again her arms crossed over her breasts protectively. He ran a hand through his inky hair, needing to think things through.

"That was some story," he said finally. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had to get out of there now, just to think, that's all. He wouldn't go far. Just outside, for some air, maybe. Or to the parlour and have a much needed drink.

Slowly he moved past her and toward the door. His black shoes echoed against the hard floor.

"You're leaving?" He froze mid-step. He could sense the raw pain in her voice. Did she think he was leaving her? No, he wasn't. She can't think that, he wouldn't allow it.

"I'm only going downstairs." He spoke, his back still pointed toward her.

"But-" He heard her thumping heart pick up pace, heard her breathing grow ragged. Slowly he turned, unsure if he wanted see what would be written across her face. And he was right. He hated being right all the time. She was panicking. She thought he didn't want to be round her, that's what he saw in her darting brown eyes as they refused to land on any one spot.

He took in a deep breath, bracing himself. "I just need to process this. That's all. I'll be back, I promise." His voice was soft, softer than he expected it to be.

Her eyes finally found his. "So, you're not... you're not angry with me? You're not leaving me?"

His heart crushed at her words, she was still insecure, she still needed reassurance. His eyes softened as he took the steps back toward her. He cupped her face in his hands and pointed her head up toward his.

"No. I am not angry. Right now I envy you. You had to do what you had to do in order to stay alive. But I just need time to process all my thoughts, all my feelings." His eyes searched her face, looking for any sort of emotion that would get a glimpse inside of her, while her eyes stayed locked onto his blue ones.

"Okay," she whispered. "Just know, that while you're figuring all this out, remember that... I love you, Damon."

The words hit the spot inside his heart that was reserved for these tender moments between them, and he couldn't help but smile a real boyish smile. "And I love you, Elena."

He kissed her forehead gently, softly, and she closed her eyes, relishing his touch. He wanted to taste her again, but he knew that would only lead to one thing, and he couldn't let that happen not yet. He smiled at her once more; then released her. He strode across the room and opened his bedroom door.

With a quick glance over his shoulder, and a small, crooked smile, he vanished from the room. Now, he needed to figure things out.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

She was just a terrified girl, a girl who had lived in fear for the past couple of years. That was all, he could relate to that. He could sense that about her. But what she had shown today with Katherine wasn't a petrified girl. That girl was powerful, that girl was strong-minded, strong-willed. Yet when she was telling her story of the past eight months, she radiated fear, loneliness, and longing. She did what she had to do to get home. That he could understand. They had both waited long enough to be reunited, that's why she had shown such strength with Katherine.

He understood, it was just taking him a while to get his head around it. He loved her. He would always love her. She didn't need to be fragile and vulnerable for him to love her. She could be the strongest person on the planet and he would still love her.

The love they shared didn't just disappear at a click of his fingers. It stuck with them through everything they would endure. It had lasted this long, it will last an eternity, that he knew.

What he didn't understand was why he couldn't just forget about it all and take what he had been craving for. He wanted her, he wanted to feel her kisses again, he wanted her touch, to hear the humming sounds she made when she was turned-on, he wanted her to tell him just how much she loved him. So, why the hell was he sat there on the leather couch in the library, nursing a glass of alcohol when he could be upstairs with her, showing her that he loved her no matter what?

The truth was hard for him to admit, but swallowing down the lump he focused on one thought. What if this new Elena changed the way she looked at him? Yes, she still craved him just as much as he did her. Yes, she still loved him. But what if somewhere down the line she decides that she needs more, more than he can give her? Could he put himself through that?

Damon sensed his brother before he heard him. Stefan came to a stop in front of him, and Damon just couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew what conversation they were about to have, they had it every single day when Damon had left it too close to leave the house before Katherine turned up.

"Damon-"

"No need to worry, little brother" His blue eyes lifted to Stefan's face, and watched as his brow rose a fraction. "Katherine is locked in the basement."

"What? How?"

"Elena." He took a sip of his bourbon, and felt the burning sensation as the liquid slithered down his throat.

"What do you mean 'Elena'?" Stefan's voice was tiered, rough and weary, but Damon chose to ignore it.

"Elena fought her, then locked the bitch in the basement." Another burning sip and gazed at the hot flames that crackled in the fireplace opposite.

"Wait – Elena's here?"

"Yep, she's upstairs, returned -" He looked at his phone that had been resting on the arm of the couch. "about an hour and half ago."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Stefan's voice was accusing and it pissed Damon off. Abruptly he stood to his feet and took another sip of his drink, not taking his eyes of his brother.

"Because I was too caught up in the fact that she was there fighting Katherine." He placed his glass on the arm of the couch, and grabbed his phone which he put inside his leather jacket.

"How did she overpower Katherine? No offence, but Elena's only a baby vampire, Katharine's so much older and stronger."

"You better ask her." Damon took one more glance at his brother's confused expression before pushing past him and rounding the couch.

"One more question." Damon let out a sigh and rolled his eyes again; then turned back round to face his brother.

"What?" He allowed the frustration to show in his voice, he hated being questioned and Stefan knew that better than anyone.

"Why is she up there and your down here?"

"That's none of your fucking business." He growled through clenched teeth, his hands curling into fists at his side.

"I hope you're not fucking up your reunion already, Damon."

"I'm not fucking anything up, little brother. If you must know I just wanted to get my head around her little bed time story that she has just revealed."

"What story?" For a third time, Damon rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms across his muscled chest.

"The story of what happened for the past eight months."

"Oh." His brother's voice was quiet, and his eyes flicked to his shoes.

"Yeah, oh. Now if you don't mind I want to go and do some little soul searching without you present." Damon didn't give him a chance to answer, he sped as fast as his vampire speed would allow out of the room and to the parlour, in hope of getting another drink down him.

**TVD-TVD-TVD**

She didn't panic like she probably should have, she didn't hold much concern. She was certain that he would come to her, when the time came, when he was ready. Elena knew from the moment she had stepped foot in Mystic Falls that she couldn't just have a happy reunion with the vampire she loved with everything she had possessed. But she did promise herself to try her damn hardest, and she had. She had tried to get what she wanted, what she needed. Of course, nothing ever goes to plan in her life. So she had prepared herself for the worse. Prepared herself for witnessing that Damon didn't want her any more.

Vampires, hybrids and wolves could torture with every skill they have. They could torment her with vervain, burn the flesh of her bones over and over again, but nothing could be a worse pain than losing Damon. It would be like an enemy pushing through her bones, squeezing her heart, twisting it, then ripping it out.

Relief was what she felt though, because Damon did want her, he still loved her, he was just having a hard time getting his head around the story of the past eight months. Now all she had to do was wait. Wait for him to come to her on his own terms. She had waited this long, what's another few days?

A knock echoed through the stillness of Damon's bedroom. She had thought about leaving it, go in search of her own room, just so that he could be alone here if he wanted to, but she couldn't face it, not quite yet. It has been too long since she had been in there, and wanted to take in every little detail, engrave it to her memory, just in case it would be a while before she came in here again. She was determined that the next time she set foot in this room, it would be to take Damon to bed, show him just how much she loved him, adored him, even if the fears clawed at her memory, she would ensure she would push past them, ignore them and give them both what they need. That was her next goal.

She murmured a distracted 'come in' and waited for whoever it was to enter. A few moments later, the wooden, heavy door swung open and Stefan stood just on the other side of the threshold. She watched him with caution, wondering what his reaction to her being in his brothers bedroom would be. Did he know that she was back? Or did he think she was Katherine? It wouldn't surprise her, there was nothing now to separate them, they were both vampires, and both looked like identical twins. Elena wouldn't blame Stefan for not being able to tell the difference.

Her eyes grazed across his muscular body, he wore his usual sweater and jeans, and she must admit he did look hot. His blonde hair was spiked up in his usual style, and his green eyes showed joy, pure joy. It took her breath away, it was such an intense joy she had trouble shaking how it made her feel – uncomfortable.

"Elena." He finally whispered, his tongue caressing her name as it always did whenever he was addressing her. Yet another thing that made her feel uncomfortable.

She shifted from foot to foot, her arms crossing over her perky breasts, trying to protect herself from his penetrating gaze. It made her angry that she would want that, but something was slightly off with the way he was looking at her, something she had taught herself to spot, but that was something she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Hi," she whispered back, her eyes not leaving his, the need to keep him in her eye line becoming rather overwhelming for her.

"Your back." He stepped across the threshold and she found herself taking a step back. Her heart was telling her that this was Stefan, the same Stefan who had once loved her, the same Stefan she had once loved. But her mind screamed that she needed to keep her distance, that she needed to stay away from him.

"Yes." She spoke a little louder, trying to cover her suspicion with confidence.

"How did you get away?" He took another step closer, and she took another step back.

"That's a long story, Stefan. You should ask Damon, he knows." And there it was, plain as day. His eyes narrowed into slits, the green emeralds dilating into darkened pools. The tension was obvious in the way he squared his shoulders as soon as she mentioned Damon. Question after question shot through her mind, but none of them could make it past the lump that had swollen in her throat.

"He's a bit busy right now. Drinking himself to death, you know, the usual." His voice was laced with darkness that radiated in his eyes, it was calm and smooth, but held that edge that yelled across to her that she most defiantly needed to keep her distance.

"Oh." That was all she could manage, anything else and she would reveal just how terrified of him she was at the moment.

"I have some news for you." And just like that his eyes widened, the green made it's appearance once more, and his body relaxed.

"Oh?" He took another step forward, but this time she remained frozen my his sudden change of mood. She had no idea what was going on but she was going to make it her mission to find out.

Slowly she brushed her hair behind her ear and kept her eyes locked onto his as his lips curved with joy once more.

"I have been working on my own pet project. I found this witch that knows a way to help you."

Her brows shot up, her eyes growing wide, and her arms fell to her sides. "Help me?" She didn't need help, did she? There was nothing wrong with her. Did Damon know about this? As the thought popped into her head, she really wished he was there right now, standing by her side, she always felt much braver when he was around.

"Yeah, she can make you into the old Elena." He nodded his head and took a step toward her again.

"I don't need help, Stefan." She sighed, she knew where this was going, she knew what was going through his head now. He thinks she's changed, in bad way. Yes, she had changed but to her this was good. She was stronger. Had Stefan heard about her fight with Katherine? Is that why he suddenly thought that she needed help? Did he think that she had to be the vulnerable vampire? Is that what he wanted?

"Yes, you do. Your not you any more. I mean..." Elena held up her hand, anger pumping the blood through her veins, making her heart accelerate beyond the acceptable level.

"Stefan, have you been drinking human blood?" She watched as the blood practically drained from his face, his eyes darkened once more, and his hands clenched into fists.

"I had to. Katherine wanted me to. Of course I was suppose to believe it was you. But I knew it wasn't. Did you know that Damon actually thought it was you? Well he did. He thought you had somehow gotten away. After Katherine left I had to set him straight. He couldn't tell the difference, Elena."

She didn't know what to think. She didn't believe him, she knew Damon, and she knew that he had been looking for her. He knew the difference, perhaps it was...

Stefan was lying. Downstairs earlier she was surprised to see Damon here, she was surprised to see him anywhere. That was the first time they had seen each other in eight months. Now Elena knew what was going on. Stefan was drinking human blood and he would say anything to distract her from that fact, by shocking her with untrue revelations.

"I want you to leave, Stefan." She ground out through gritted teeth.

"But Elena, I can fix you."

"I'm not the one who needs fixing. Now get out."

"Just hear me out, please," he pleaded with her. She rolled her eyes at him, he just wasn't getting the message that she really didn't much care for what he had to say while he had been drinking the human stuff.

"I think the lady told you to leave." Stefan swung around, and Elena could see Damon standing on the threshold of his bedroom over Stefan's shoulder. He wasn't looking at her, he was staring with a darkened expression at his brother. What the hell had been going on?

Stefan glanced back over his shoulder at her then back at Damon. He let out a low chuckle, and shook his head in defeat; then strode back to the entrance of the room.

"I'm only trying to help." He rounded Damon and disappeared out of her eye line.

"She doesn't need help." Damon yelled down the corridor.

Elena finally allowed herself to relax. He was finally there with her. He had come after all, quicker than she anticipated. But what if he was only there because of Stefan? The thought sent a chill down her spine, she didn't want that to be the reason.

"What the hell has been going on?" she asked as Damon stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Without looking at her, he strode across to his bed and flopped back onto it, bouncing slightly as he made contact with the mattress. His hand flew across his eyes and she couldn't take her eyes off his perfectly sculptured biceps.

His voice was gruff when he answered. "Let's leave that story 'til tomorrow."

"But-"

"Elena, frankly I rather talk about something that's a lot more important to both of us." Her blood froze in her veins, her breath hitched. She knew what he was talking about, but his reaction wasn't what she was expecting. Had he finally decided that he didn't want her no matter how much they loved each other?

Slowly he sat up and watched her carefully. His mouth was set in a grim line, his eyes softened but held sadness.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, the sting making them that more prominent. Pain soared through her chest. She didn't want to hear him end this before it even got started, but she couldn't do anything but watch him.

"Elena," he sighed. "I've done some thinking and I think... I think that we..."

"We, what?" She breathed, the tears flowing freely down her cheek as she watched the sorrow deepen in the depths of his eyes.

She could come to only one conclusion – this was not going to be good news.

**A/N: I know. I am so mean. Please leave a review, they mean the world to me. Thank you. **


	24. Twenty-four

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed, it means so much to me that I still have your continued support. **

**Now, a couple things to say about this chapter. First one, there is some explicit scenes in this one, but nothing disturbing. And the second point is, this is the second to last chapter of this particular story. However, there will be a sequel. I have already written the last chapter and I have left it open for me to do just that. Unfortunately I have no idea when I will start to write the sequel. **

**Now, I would also like to say that I will not be posting the last chapter until after Christmas day. There is just too much for me to do. I am so shocked that I have even got this one up, with two kids to look after, things have been kind of crazy once you throw Christmas into the mix as well. Hopefully I will post on either the 26th or the 27th. The 26th is my dad's 50th birthday, so don't hold your breath for that day. **

**Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, and please do not hesitate to review this one. Thank you. **

**Twenty-four**

The crushing pain was becoming unbearable as she waited for him to answer her, elaborate on what he was trying to say. Something was troubling him, something that he couldn't cover up, not with his usual mask, not this time. She found herself clutching at the place that hurt the most, her eyes bore into his, pleading with him not to let this go, let them go. She couldn't bear the thought of it, let alone actually living through it.

His lips parted, for what she imagined as him taking a deep breath. Preparing himself for what was about to be said. He closed his eyes, and she tried to divert hers, tried to give him the space and privacy he needed to regain his control, but her body didn't seem to want to obey her mind.

"Elena," he whispered. If she hadn't been a vampire, she was sure she wouldn't have heard it. When his eyes opened, they shone with love, adoration, lust, sorrow and a number of other things she couldn't quite put her finger on. The intensity forced the air out of her lungs, her tongue was like sandpaper, and she could feel just how dry her lips were. The lump in her throat had swollen to double it's size because of that one look.

"I need to... I need some answers." It took her a moment to register what he was saying. What answers? After what she had felt for the past five minutes, she was willing to do anything to keep him in her life, keep their love strong.

"W-" She blinked a few times, trying to reassemble her thoughts, it was a fruitless task as she gazed down at the man that simply just took her breath away.

"I need to know why didn't you call?" What? That wasn't what she had expected. Of all the questions that had made her list, that wasn't even an option. She licked her dry lips before she tried to swallow down the lump. Elena didn't have a chance to try out her vocals quite yet, for he continued, his voice low and demanding, but so full of admiration. "If you managed to break away as often as you did," - he stood to his feet and slowly swayed his way toward her, not once taking his crystal blue gaze off her - "then how come you didn't call for help? Write to me? To anyone?"

He stopped only inches away. She could reach out, touch him, feel him, kiss him, if only he wasn't demanding answers. Envy coursed through her blood, envy for the girl that would be allowed to touch him whenever she wants, kiss him whenever she wants, without feeling guilty or like they have crossed some forbidden line. She could be that girl, one day she really could be. She would have to be as honest as she could with him and hope for the best. Maybe being that girl wasn't so far out of reach after all.

She swallowed hard and braced herself for the explanation. Where should she start? How should she put it? She didn't want to offend him in any way.

There was nothing else to do but just go for it, so she did, her voice soft and gentle, apologetic. "I am going to be really honest with you, Damon..." she paused for only a moment, letting this sink in first. "It never crossed my mind." She saw the hurt flash instantly in his eyes. She knew that he wanted to be the one she called for help, he needed to be her rock, and she wanted him to be, no doubt about it. His mouth gaped open, mimicking a fish, he was at a lost for words, which was most definitely a first for one Damon Salvatore. He would always have something witty to say, something sarcastic, always an answer for everything, but this, this he clearly had no idea how to respond.

She was grateful though, because now she could explain exactly why it never did. "All I could concentrate on, Damon, was surviving. The first few months when I thought I was trapped and had no freedom, it did cross my mind. I wanted to contact you, beg you to come help me, but... I thought I couldn't. Then I realised I could have a little freedom, and the first thought wasn't to call you, or anyone, but to beat him, kill him. That was all I could concentrate on."

His eyes closed briefly, and when they opened he was once again looking deep into her eyes with so much love it made her heart leap in it's confinements. "What about afterwards? After you killed him?"

The pain once again, flicked across his eyes, and she had to take in another deep breath. "I-I wanted to. Of course I did. But then I thought of what Katharine's plan had been and I knew if it had worked, you would be so angry with me. I didn't want the conversation on the phone. It didn't feel right. I wanted it face to face. If you hated me, then at least I could tell by the look in your eyes, over the phone all I would have is your voice. You could have lied to me, and I still wouldn't have known any better."

Tears had pooled in her eyes, threatening to spill, she bit her lip, contemplating what she was about to say next, then in a rush she let it out. "Do you hate me?"

The first tear rolled down her cheek. The damn was ready and waiting to break the moment he would break her heart and say the words she had been dreading since surviving. She closed her eyes, unable to look in them if they held what she thought they held. The pain in her chest had increased and all she wanted to do now was curl up in a tight ball and plead that the pain decreases soon.

The brush of his fingertips against her cool cheek made her fling her eyes back open. Expecting to see hate or something similar at least, she was almost knocked backward by the sorrow she saw in them. Did he feel sorry for her? Was this pity? She didn't want that, she wanted him and his love, needed him and his love.

"I could never hate you, Elena," he whispered. "I love you."

A hollow laugh escaped her lips. "I know you do. On some level. But what I'm seeing, Damon, it isn't love, it's pity. You're pitying me."

Anger was slowly bubbling up from the pit of her stomach. Anger was good. She could handle that emotion.

"Why would I pity you? The only thing I'm pitying is the fact that you think I have the ability to hate you." Her lips parted, inhaling a sharp breath, she was about to retort, but he continued. "Do you think I pity you because of what you've been through? I don't pity that. In fact, I'm... I'm in awe of you. Here you are, standing in front of me, pleading for me not to hate you when you've just beat the hell out of Katherine, and killed the vampire that had made your life a living hell."

He paused, his eyes drinking her in. As she looked deep into his eyes, she realised that he was right. She had made a mistake, it wasn't pity. It was love. She felt the warmth spread through her.

"Don't you hate the fact that I can actually defend myself now?"

He scoffed and a small smile curved his lips. "Are you kidding? It's hot. They way you tore yourself into Katherine... I just wish I had been a witness to the Vampire Rapist's death."

Elena laughed at that. It was just so Damon to say something like that.

The smile dropped from his face after a minute, which in turn made her stop laughing as well. "Damon?"

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?" He wrapped a strand of her hair round his index finger, curling it to it's root then allowing it to flow freely back around her face.

"I think I have some idea, because I feel exactly the same." His mouth twisted into a beautiful, crooked smile that only Damon could pull off.

"I think I'm just coming to that realization."

She stepped closer to him, wanting to be as near as possible for the answer to her next question. "And how does it feel, knowing that I love you just as much as you love me?"

"Phenomenal." She didn't get to reply, his lips were sealed over hers before she could even get a breath to pass through to her lungs.

At first, she was frozen stiff, unsure of what was going on. Realization soon came to her. Damon was kissing her. It wasn't over. None of it was over.

She kissed back with everything she had, her tongue sweeping the insides of his mouth, tasting the blood and bourbon. Her hands flew to his hair, fingers running through his soft black strands, pushing him close, her body plush up against him.

The touch of his hands swept across her lower back, lifting her T-shirt send electric sparks through her body, goosebumps appeared across her olive skin.

The wind swept through her hair, startling her; then she felt the mattress beneath her and Damon pushing his body against hers. When they came up for air, the intensity in his eyes knocked any air left in her lungs right out.

Before she knew what was happening, he was no longer hovering above her, instead he was across the room. His hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. She could hear the blood pumping through his veins, his heart beating erratically.

However, she took no notice of it because she was confused. Why had he pushed away? Why strop? Slowly she pushed herself up so that she was leaning on her elbows. She could feel the pain course through her yet again. Did he realize that he didn't want her? No, he wouldn't kiss her then change his mind at the click of his fingers, that wasn't Damon, he would never do that to her. So why stop?

"Damon?" she whispered, even she could hear the pain lacing her voice. When he looked up at her, his blue eyes piercing through her. His eyes softened, he felt sorry, why? It didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry." He stood up straight, his arms dangling by his sides. What was he sorry for? Sorry for leading her on? Sorry he stopped?

None of it made sense to her. She wanted to ask what he was sorry for, she wanted to beg him not to end this. Instead she stayed mute, just staring, trying to keep her face emotionless. Whether she succeeded was another story altogether.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost control like that." He continued. Still it didn't make sense to her. He looked like he was going to break underneath the strain of guilt he had suddenly took on. But why does he feel guilty? He was only doing what she wanted. Still she stayed mute.

"I should have thought about it. I should have stopped myself." Why the hell would he need to stop himself. She opened her mouth to say something, but what would she say? Instead he continued, "I should have put your needs first. I'm mean you haven't done this since... well, you know, that bastard. And... the last thing I want to do is bring on a flashback. I should have thought."

Oh! Now it made sense. He thought he was going to bring on a flashback. Her eyes grew wide at this revelation. He still wants her, even after everything, he still wants her. His blue eyes pierced through her, waiting for her to speak. She could see the panic in his eyes.

Slowly she shuffled of the bed, her eyes not leaving his. When she stood, she slowly reached for her camisole top and gripped the bottom. Damon's eyes become cautious, she knew he hated not being in control of anything, and her being unpredictable wasn't something he was comfortable with, but still she pressed on.

"Damon," her voice was soft and gentle as she lifted her top over head. She felt her hair sway down her back as she dropped the top to the floor, tickling her back. She stood now in her jeans and red lacy bra. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to contain her beating heart. Damon's eyes grew wide at the sight of her stood half naked in front of him.

"I know your scared." She undid the button on her jeans and pulled the zip down, revealing the top of her matching red panties. "So am I." She slowly slid her jeans down her legs, her eyes not leaving his. She could see him trying his hardest to stay where he was, determined to hear her out, to see where she was taking this. His hands balled at his sides as he tried to maintain whatever little control he had.

"But that's okay." She stepped out of her jeans and brushed them aside with a sock clad foot. "Our first time," she pulled each sock off and tossed them on the growing pile of clothes. "It's suppose to be scary." She reached round and undid the two hooks on her bra, but held it in place with her arm. "I am going to have a flashback, there's no question about it, but," she allowed the bra to fall to the floor. Her breasts hung for him to see, and she could sense that her nipples had hardened, but she still didn't take her eyes of him.

"But," she continued, determined to finish this, "I will always have them, and the only way they will get easier is if we get over ourselves and just give in."

She hooked her index fingers into each side of her panties. "He took my life, Damon, he took it away from me."

Very slowly she pulled down her panties and kicked them off. She now stood completely naked, and she could see Damon's restrain slipping a little. "I can't have my life back, but..." She took a step toward him. "But, I believe I can have my body back." Another step. "I want you to be the one to give me that, now, tonight, right here, because I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't want it any other way. So..." Another step. "Will you give me my body back?"

His chest was heaving now, his heart thumping hard and fast. Slowly, he reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. One at a time, slowly. "Elena," he started. "You have no idea how much that means to me," he slid of his shirt and it flowed to the floor. "I love you, so, so much." In one vampire move he had rid himself of his jeans, socks and boxers. His penis stood to attention, it was bigger than she had thought it was, it sent a wave of longing through her.

"I accept your offer of giving you your body back, on one condition."

Her eyes shot to his, expecting to see the lust and desire that coursed through her, but instead all she saw was his love for her. She licked her lips and nodded.

"If it becomes too much, you have to tell me. I need you to promise me that you will tell me and the moment you do, I will stop and go and have a very cold shower."

She laughed at that, and she saw his lips twitch slightly. "I promise." His lips curved into a proper smile and before she had the chance to take in what was happening, she was being pinned to the bed once more, only this time she could feel the heat from his body against hers.

She noticed that he wasn't allowing his cock to rest against her sex quite yet, and she was thankful, because she needed time to take in the contact first. As she stared into his eyes, his lips closed overs, kissing her in such a slow sexy way that it drove her crazy. She pushed her hips up, her sex colliding with his erection. They both pulled back from the kiss at the contact. Damon assessed her, making sure she was okay with it.

A slow smile graced her lips and he mirrored it. Slowly he started to rub the tip of his cock against her throbbing nerve, caressing it. They both moaned as the pleasure of it was sent through their bodies. Her hips moved in rhythm with his. She ached for him, wanted him, needed him.

"You're so beautiful, Elena," he whispered against her lips.

The pleasure was becoming too much for her, she needed a release and fast.

"Damon, I need you inside me, now." He pulled back, their eyes connecting as he found her entrance, the tip of his penis pushing against her. Very, very slowly he began to slide inside.

He wasn't Damon any more, he was that bastard on top of her. Her first thought was to throw him off. She breathed slowly as she stared up into that monster. Her eyes closed and she tried to remember everything. Everything that she knew was missing from her mind.

Deep breaths, calming breaths.

She had killed him. This wasn't him, this wasn't that bastard. This was Damon, the man she loves, the man who loves her just as equally, the man who would do nothing to hurt her, ever.

When she opened her eyes, Damon was the one hovering over her, not him, never him again. He was dead.

His eyes were full of concern and his movements had ceased, but he hadn't removed himself.

"Elena?"

"Yes."

"You back with me now?" He whispered, his voice full of the agony she was sure he was feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes." She reached up and stroked his damp hair away from his forehead. "But it's okay. I talked myself out of it."

A smile stretched across his lips. "I know, you were talking aloud."

A blush spread across her cheeks, heating her up. "I hadn't realized I was."

"Do you want to stop?" She shook her head and he continued the slow pace, pushing inside of her.

Their eyes locked as he filled her up fully. He held their position. Not wanting to rush it. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Very slowly he pulled out and pushed back in, causing them both to moan. The thrusts were slow, too slow. She knew he was afraid of bringing on a flashback, knew he wanted her to be as relaxed as possible. But she didn't want that. It wasn't them. They were always so full of passion, and she didn't want that to end.

He closed his eyes as he filled her yet again. This was her chance. She wrapped her legs firmly around his back, gripped his shoulders and pushed with all the vampire strength she could muster. He was surprised by the sudden movement. Elena was now straddling him, his hands held above his head. He blinked up at her and she smiled down at him.

"You were going too slow." She started moving, fast and hard. His cock slid in and out, the feel of him filling her over and over again, the tip of his cock hitting her sweet spot inside, made her scream. He moaned as she threw her head back and screamed his name. Her sex clenched as the orgasm rippled through her, her body shaking rapidly.

When the orgasm subsided she collapsed on top of his chest. Before she had a chance of catching her breath, he switched their positions so that he was once again on top of her.

"If it's fast and hard you want, then it's fast and hard you shall get."

He gripped her behind the knee and hoisted her leg as he pumped in and out, in and out. She was losing her mind as the pleasure once again threatened to consume her. She could barely breath as she felt his cock slide in and out, hitting her deep. It was so good, she never wanted it to end.

In and out, fast and hard. He groaned and his eyes flew open. "I'm close."

At those two words, Elena's sex clenched once again and an orgasm shook her body, making her tremble. He yelled her name as he pushed one last time into her, spilling his seed into the depths of her. He collapsed on top of her. Both their breathing hard and fast. Both sweaty and sticky. She reached up and ran her delicate fingers through his hair, soothing him. She could feel his shiver run across his muscled body, feel his heart beat threatening to escape his rib cage.

She had no idea how long they led like that, kissing sweaty skin, rubbing each other, soothing one another, but when he rolled off her and settled beside her, she felt empty, she felt lost.

Slowly, awkwardly, she rolled onto her side, her brown eyes meeting his crystal blue ones. A smile graced his lips, the look he was sending her way was so intense that she wanted to do throw herself at him and start all over again.

Swallowing hard, she smiled back. The silence was deafening, and she felt she had to break it, get some sort of conversation going. But what to say?

The smile fell from his lips, and his eyes clouded alarmingly fast, in return her smile faded as well. What was he thinking?

"How was it?" His eyes grazed across her features and he brushed a damp strand of hair away from her face.

"Good," she whispered. Her heart soared at the memory of what they had just done.

"What about... you know... the flashback?" His eyes bore into hers. Elena could sense the hope in his voice. Hope that it wasn't too much, maybe?

"Once I breathed through it, and things really got started... all I could concentrate on was you and how you were making me feel."

A white teeth smile formed across his face, she watched as his cheeks rose and the dimples became apparent. "Good," he said. "Come here." He stretched out his arm, signalling what he wanted.

With a smile of her own, she scooted closer and curled into his bare, muscled chest. Her arms stretched over his torso, nuzzled her nose into his skin and took in a deep breath. The scent of sweat, sex and Damon overwhelmed her senses, but drove her to contentment. She felt him nuzzle his own nose into hair as his arm wrapped around her naked frame, pulled the comforter around them and slid closer to her.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow, can we talk some more?"

He stilled and she she held her breath. "I promised I would deliver my story and that's what I'll do."

"Thank you." Silence once again descended down on them and Elena could feel her eye lids grow heavy. Tiredness started to consume her. It had been so long since she felt content enough to sleep, and finally she had gotten there. She just hoped the nightmares wouldn't destroy the night.

"I love you," she whispered sleepily.

"I love you, too." He squeezed her gently, and she felt herself being pulled under. Sleep finally claimed her.

**A/N: Okay there we have it. Please let me know what you think. Thank you.**


	25. Twenty-five

**A/N: This is the last chapter for this story. I am so sad to see it end. But thank you to all those who have supported me and the story throughout. It really does mean everything to me. I do have some good news. I will be doing a sequel, however I have no idea when I will start it. But please keep an eye out for it in the new year. Thank you so much. **

**Please review, I really do look forward to hearing from you all. Thank you. **

**Twenty-five**

They had so much to talk about, so much that she couldn't process what it all was, not in one sitting anyway. The night before had been magical for her, and for him she hoped, but now that dawn and been and gone, she couldn't get it out of her head. Something was bothering her still. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

After waking to the beautiful sunrise that gleamed through Damon's window's, she had led in his bed just gazing at the handsome man sleeping peacefully next to her, trying to process what was off about this whole situation, trying to process what they needed to talk about.

Elena had no clue as to what made her feel this way. It could be that she had to look over her shoulder for so long that she couldn't possibly believe that everything was going to go right for once, maybe she was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Or it could be that something was actually wrong and it was bugging her to no ends.

After about an hour of just staring, she had enough. Staring at him for that length of time made her come to the conclusion that she wasn't going to get any answers just by staring. They needed to talk. But first she would need a clear head, something she wasn't able to do while being round him.

Elena left the bedroom, hoping that she hadn't woken him and went wondering down the corridors of the boarding house. The house was silent and mostly dark. She preferred it that way. She preferred not being interrupted by anyone, not while she was trying to figure things out anyway.

When she reached the Parlour, the first thing she noticed was that the fire was crackling on the opposite side of the room. The flames danced magically to the stillness of the house. Taking a step forward, she found herself being drawn to the flames. Her eyes searched the orange and blue, maybe she expected the answers to come sprouting out for her to grasp onto. She didn't know, but she couldn't take her eyes of them.

A cough startled her through the silence. Jumping slightly, she turned with big wide eyes and stared at the person leaning against the wall. At first she had hoped it wasn't Stefan, not after their conversation last night. So, on instinct, she flinched and tensed her shoulders, expecting to see his glaring green eyes. Instead she saw the amused blue ones instead. His jet black hair was ruffled at slightly odd angles, his mouth curved at one end, and she knew he was trying to hold in his laughter at her jumping almost out of her skin.

She expected to feel annoyed by the fact that even though she was a vampire now, he still managed to make her jump. Instead she felt confusion. Her eyebrows knitted together as the emotion travelled through her mind. How did he get down here without her knowing? It was only minutes ago that she had left him sleeping. Maybe she should have felt annoyed by that as well but she didn't, no, it was just confusion. She was suppose to be a vampire now, suppose to be able to detect that someone or something else was roaming around. Maybe it was because her mind had been preoccupied. That seemed like the logical explanation.

She watched him push himself off the wall, her eyes not leaving his, her expression not changing. He turned to face her, the amusement now evaporated from his face. His mouth was now set in a grim line as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I heard you leave the room." He offered an explanation.

"So, you managed to light a fire in the time it took for me to get down here?" Her one eyebrow rose slightly.

"Um, no. Stefan lit it... he's gone hunting."

"Oh." She felt uncomfortable under his steady gaze, she could see him trying to work something out and it made her uneasy.

Slowly she turned back toward the fire, her eyes finally leaving his and landing once more on the movements of the flames. She could still feel his eyes burning into her, which only made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"So... Wanna tell me why you left me to wake up alone?" Elena could tell he was trying to make light of it, trying to make it not such a big deal... maybe for her sake. But as always, she saw right through it, the hurt in his voice was only just audible, but she had heard it.

"Needed to clear my head." What else was she suppose to say? The urge to look at him pulsed through her mind, fighting it was becoming unbearable, but somehow she managed to keep her eyes locked on the crackling fire.

"Why?" The confusion was evident in his voice.

She shrugged, unable to form her thoughts into words. Although forming them into actual thoughts was the thing she found the hardest. "I don't really know. Having trouble figuring my thoughts out I suppose."

"You're worried?" She glanced across at him and instantly wished that she hadn't. The intensity in his eyes sent a shiver running through her spine, sent goosebumps to travel across her olive skin. Her heart started thumping hard and fast against her rib cage. She swallowed passed the lump in her throat, hoping that Damon hadn't caught onto just how his mere presence could cause such a reaction.

"I suppose. I'm... I... I don't know."

"I get it." Her eyes grazed across his firmly shaped abs, his hairy legs, the one thing she wanted to see again was hidden perfectly by his navy blue boxer shorts. When her eyes landed once again on his eyes, she knew she had been caught checking him out, but what caught her off guard was that he wasn't basking in it, in fact he seemed rather... concerned.

"Get what?" Her whispered words were only just audible but she knew he had caught them loud and clear.

"I get that your waiting for the other show to drop. I am, too. This seems too good to be true. That something big, bad and dangerous is just waiting right around the corner and we will be pulled apart... again. I. Get. It."

She felt tears spring to her eyes, and she willed them not to fall. How is it that he managed to put her thoughts into perspective when she couldn't even do it? He could always read her like a book, and her him. But he managed to hit the nail right on the head. She was worried about that. She was worried about losing him, that if something didn't turn up to rip them apart then maybe they could do that all on their own. Maybe he would finally figure out that she wasn't worth all this effort, that maybe he would decide to move on, away from her. Maybe... There was just too many maybe's for her to process.

"Don't do that." His gruff voice brought her mind back to the room and to him.

Once again her eyebrows knitted together as the words registered through her hazy mind. "Do what?"

He rolled his eyes at her, as if that was the most stupidest question out there. "You know what. Your thinking that if something evil doesn't tear us apart then we'll do a perfect job ourselves."

How the hell does he do that? Her eyes grew wide as her fears were brought out into the open. Her mouth gaped open as her mind searched for a logical response.

Another roll of his eyes and he took a step toward her. "I will not leave you, do you hear me? What we have is... well I can't think of the perfect word for it. We may have our rough times ahead, but no matter what, I am not going to leave you."

She stared into the depths of his crystal blue eyes, searched for any sign of doubt. Shock coursed through her system as she registered the truth of what he just said. Before she could respond though, he continued. "Last night was amazing in every sense. I don't need any more. All I need is you. Your everything to me, and I will not allow us to be ripped apart by anything, not even ourselves, I love you too much to allow that to happen... Your mine now... for all of eternity."

A lone tear fell at his words and she couldn't hold herself back, not now, not after such wonderful words. She leapt into his arms, crushing her body against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her lips found his. She felt him stumble backward as his he caught her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

His lips were warm and soft, her tongue slid out and across the slit. He immediately opened up and she quickly thrust her tongue inside, stroking the inside with long strokes. He tasted so... amazing. It was intoxicating. Her head spun at the taste, at the smell of him.

His tongue found hers and they battled as the passion grew between them. His hands slid across her shirt clad hips before easing underneath. When his fingertips touched her bare skin ever so softly, her entire body tingled with pleasure.

Elena weaved her fingers through his thick black hair, pushing his head into her lips even more. With a growl, he pushed her up against the wall at vampire speed. A small jolt of pain shot through her spine at the contact. Her eyes flew open in surprise but soon closed them again as his right hand moved from her hip, gripped her leg and wrapped it round his waist, clutching the back of her knee.

He removed his lips from hers, and for a moment she felt the loss from the lack of contact. Not giving her time to process the thought of that, Damon started to nibble and suck at her neck, causing those all too familiar goosebumps to appear. Her whole body hummed with need. She withered beneath him as her body burned for more.

Her hands gripped his hair harder, pushing him into her.

She tried to move her leg, get a better position, but he held her firmly. She tried to say something, anything to get his attention. But no words came to her.

Elena's eyes flew open as she tried to gulp past the panic that had now settled within. She was trapped. She couldn't move, and all she saw was _him. _

She froze beneath his body. His lips still worked across her neck. His left hand roamed her skin. Elena couldn't make a sound, suddenly frozen by fear. Her heart beat had spiked frantically, her breathing not quite normal, and she preyed that Damon would notice the change in her, would notice that something wasn't quite right.

Still he worked his way over her, trying to get a reaction, get her to moan. But she couldn't, she couldn't do anything but allow him to continue. As much as she wanted him to stop, to let her go, she couldn't bring herself to do it. The Vampire Rapist's face formed across her vision. She gulped loudly and closed her eyes tight shut.

Then he stopped. His lips were no longer on her skin, his hand stopped rubbing her hip.

Forcing her eyes open, they made contact with his blue ones. He had completely frozen, suspended in time. The concern was evident in his eyes, and she was so thankful that he had caught on.

But he still had her trapped, still she couldn't move. Fear was again gripping her heart, crushing it into tiny pieces.

As if he could read her mind, he dropped her leg and took a step back from her. Her hands were pressed against the wall, fear still holding a place around her heart.

She watched as the hurt crossed his features, and that was when she felt herself relax. She should no longer be scared, he wasn't anywhere near her now.

"I-" He cut himself off and ran one of his hands down his face. "God, Elena, I'm so, so, sorry."

She shook her head and licked her dry lips. "I... There's still some triggers, some things that set the fear in motion. You... you had me trapped."

"I know... I wasn't _thinking. _I didn't _think._" He took another step away from her, and she could feel him drifting further and further away from her emotionally. She didn't want that. Yes, she wanted him to stop what he was doing, but she didn't want him to draw away completely.

"It's not your fault."

"Damn right it is. I allowed myself to get lost in you."

"That's not a bad thing, Damon. I can't help it either, all I want is to get lost in you."

"Still..."

"Damon, you didn't know that would cause me to... I didn't even know, so how the hell are you suppose to." She watched as he tried to process that.

"You're right."

"Damon," she sighed, then her eyes grew wide as the realization of what he just said hit her full force. He gave in. Ha actually gave in. "Wait, that was easy, way too easy. Normally you fight me till your red in the face." She eyed him suspiciously.

A small crooked smile appeared on his perfect lips, the smile that made her heart leap for joy. "I know. But... I just know you're right. I just didn't mean to scare you, and I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. At least we know that you can't trap me or anything."

"Yeah. Maybe... maybe from now on you should... um... take the lead... It's just that I don't want to risk this happening again, and... also it may be a good idea until you're use to... this."

She sensed just how nervous he was by that. Damon Salvatore was not a man to just lay back and take it, he had to be the leader, always would want that, possibly need it. The thought that he was willing to do the very thing that made him uncomfortable made her heart swell with pure love for him and everything he was.

A wide smile appeared on his lips which made hers wider. She took the necessary step toward him and leaned up onto her tip toes, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she whispered against them. He licked his lips and smashed them against hers. This time the kiss was different, more gentle and loving, less passion and animal need.

She allowed their lips to slide together as she hummed with pleasure.

A cough startled them apart. Damon had a frown on face as he stared over her shoulder. Slowly she turned and saw Caroline Forbes standing with her hands on her hips. Instead of looking pleased like Elena thought she might at seeing her alive, she was scowling at them, making Elena frown as well.

**The Vampire Diaries – The Vampire Diaries – The vampire Diaries**

The sound of birds singing filled the silence of the forest. The trees rustled in the gentle breeze, and a few drops of rain splashed to the forest floor. But Stefan paid no mind to it. He came out here to hunt. Elena thought he was back on the human stuff, but the truth was, he wasn't.

He had no idea what came over him in his brother's bedroom. The way he treated her made him want to be physically sick. His head spun as the images of her cautious face plagued his mind.

How could he do that to her? That wasn't him, it had never been him. Maybe it was because now that his brother had won the girl, now he was suppose to be the big bad brother.

But his heart ached for her, he wanted her back in his arms where she belonged. Instead she wanted him. Perhaps if she didn't have all the evil in the world come after her, then maybe she would still want him.

Now he had to think of a way to get her back, because deep, deep down he knew that she still loved him, whether she admitted it or not. She may say that she loves Damon, she may say that she wants to spend all of eternity with him, but he knew the truth.

The problem was: How was he going to get her to believe that it was actually him she wants and loves?

His footsteps faltered as the thought struck him full force. Katherine. Katherine could help.

Shaking his head, he knew that was wrong. Why would Katherine want to help him get Elena back? She has always said that she wants him.

Then another thought smacked him upside the head. What if he used her to get rid of his brother? He could make it believable. He could tell her that it would be a good way to get back at Elena.

Yes that seemed believable enough.

**The Vampire Diaries – The Vampire Diaries – The Vampire Diaries**

"Caroline." The whispered word only just made it past her parched lips.

"Elena. When the hell were you going to tell me you were back?"

"Um..." When was she? Truth be told she hadn't even thought of anyone else but herself. Yes, it was selfish, and she knew that. But all she wanted was to be in Damon's arms.

"Right. So instead of telling your _best friend _that you're back, you decided to go to _him _first?" Elena flinched at the way she said that, clearly Caroline wasn't happy about her getting it on with him.

"I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say.

"Sorry? You're sorry? Hey, I get that your in love with him and everything, but don't you think your best friend deserves to know that your safe?"

"Yes, I do. But... I just... I don't know what else to say?"

Caroline let out a huff out and rolled her eyes. This wasn't good, it really wasn't. Then taking her by surprise, Caroline launched herself at her, wrapping her arms around Elena's neck. "I am so happy your okay," she whispered into the crook of her neck.

Elena didn't say anything, didn't feel the need to say anything. Instead she just settled down and wrapped her arms around her best friend, finding the comfort that all will be okay, it has to be okay. Now that Damon and herself have found each other, the last thing she needs or wants is something to come and disrupt that.

Eventually Caroline pulled back and Elena took a moment to glance into her face. Her cheeks were stained with black mascara and her eyes were puffy and red. An emotional Caroline was something to behold. Caroline got angry, frustrated, sad, but never cried... well not in front of people anyway. The thing with Caroline is she just had too much pride for herself to allow anyone else to see the tears. This time though she didn't hold back, and Elena understood why.

"Have you told everyone else?" Damon's gruff voice broke through their moment and Elena spun round to face him, startled by the fact that she had forgotten that he had been watching the whole exchange.

When her brown eyes landed on his face, the first thing she noticed was that he wasn't looking at her, but past her at Caroline. She could tell he was slightly pissed at being interrupted, that was one thing that had always gotten in the way before the whole 'Vampire Rapist is in town' business. She understood why he looked that way. They had gone so long without each other that all they wanted to do was just get lost within the other.

His blue eyes found hers and the intensity of them blew her breath away and made her heart leap in her chest. Her blood was pumped erratically round her veins and for a moment that was all she could concentrate on, until she heard a loud yell coming from another room in the house.

She forced herself to look away from Damon's eyes, and look toward the sound. When she finally glanced back at Damon he was no longer looking at her, but looking in the same direction of the shout, a frown marring his beautiful features.

"I'll be right back." Without looking in her direction, he sped out of the room using his supernatural ability.

For a moment neither Caroline nor Elena said anything, unsure of what was actually going on. Another scream made it's way through the silence of the house. The sound made her heart stop, made her breathing harder. Fear gripped her insides like an iron fist.

Then Caroline whispered her most darkest fear, something she had been praying wasn't true since she heard the second scream.

"That was Damon."

**The Vampire Diaries – The Vampire Diaries – The Vampire Diaries **

The pain shot through his head causing him to grip it fiercely. His brother was next to him, unconscious. He glanced quickly to his left and saw Bonnie standing near the big freezer where they kept the blood. Darkness began to obstruct his vision, not quite claiming him, but not giving up on taking him.

He needed to get to Elena, needed to make sure she was okay. The fear gripped his heart and squeezed viscously. This can't be all the time they have together. What kind of cruel universe is this?

Yells and footsteps sounded from behind him, but he couldn't make out who they were. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight of the darkness and nausea. He licked his dry lips and took in a deep breath. He can do this, he can get past it, just by taking slow deep breaths. He was sure of it.

Another bolt of pain shot through his head, a fresher one. He bit into his bottom lip, trying to hold back the scream that was threatening to break free. The metallic taste of his own blood drifted onto his tongue as the pain increased.

Then it stopped.

There was no longer a pain, no longer was he feeling sick to his stomach, and no longer was the darkness trying to consume him.

He could hear voices and more footsteps. Slowly he opened his eyes only to stare into Elena's beautiful doe ones. He could see her lips moving, but there was no sound coming from them.

Taking another few calming breaths, he forced himself to concentrate on hearing her voice, and just like that, the sounds started coming to him all at once. Caroline could be heard yelling in another room, Bonnie's sobs, Stefan's heavy breathing, and Elena's words.

"Damon, are you okay? Say something please." He could see the tears appear in her eyes, could sense the break in her voice. She was, of course, fearing the worse. But it was only now that he completely understood why she always did that, why she expected that she was always going to lose something, that someone will always come along and disrupt their quiet life. Now he understood.

He licked his dry lips again, feeling the bump of the bite he made only moments ago. "I'm fine."

Carefully he reached up and stroked the pads of his fingers down her soft cheek. He watched in awe as she visibly relaxed before him, his touch causing her eyes to drift shut.

"I was... so scared when I heard you." To normal human ears the words wouldn't have found them, but he heard them as clear as day. His heart broke at the emotion behind those words. Of course she had feared him dying, feared the worse. If she felt even a margin of what he felt for her, he knew how much the pain of fearing for the life you love so much can consume you.

But as he now gazed into her tear-y eyes, he knew, right there he knew. She loved him as much as he loved her, with so much passion, so much fierceness. They were in love and for the first time in his life his eyes were wide open.

He leaned forward and placed a gentle but firm kiss on her soft, plump lips, humming at the contact, drawing her closer.

At that moment he knew that no matter what life throws their way, they will get by, they will get past it. After all, they always survive... right?

**A/N: There we go. What did you think? I will of course be continuing this story in a sequel, but as I've said before, I have no idea when I will start it. But please let me know what you think. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
